Pariah
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: AUish. Who does the hero Kim Possible look up to? Check it out.
1. Pariah

A/N: Warning, bit of an AU here as I have created the person that Kim looks up to. It's probably been done before, too. Just give it a chance by reading through the whole thing before deciding to hurt me.

Also, this has nothing to do with my other fics. It's standing on its own. And none of the characters belong to me, except for the one I made up.

Pariah 

_Sometimes, monsters and geniuses are developed, built up, cultivated rather than being born and created from scratch._

_Today's a good day_, Kim Possible thought with a bright smile on her face as she wandered down the hallway of her school. She had decided that it was a good day long before it arrived and it did not matter what happened during the day, it would still be a good day. Fire and brimstone could rain down from the heavens and that still would not change matters. The decision had been made about four months ago. Now that it was there, she decided that she needed to amend her previous thoughts. It was not a good day; it was a _great_ day.

Yes, it was a great day. It was fantastic day to the power of infinite. No one on the planet could possibly have a day as wonderful as hers and the good part had not even arrived yet. Even the anticipation was one of the things that made the day so grand. It left like it was her birthday and Christmas wrapped up into one. It was like she was all too aware that she had a pyramid of presents to open. The fact of the matter was that she only had one gift and it could not even be opened whenever she felt like it. She had to wait, but that did not matter a lick to her. She knew that by the end of the day, her favorite thing of all time was going to happen.

_This is going to be great!_ She thought to herself with a grin on her face and a giddy pep in her step. The grin and the bounce had been there since she woke up and they were not going away anytime soon.

What was so grandiose that it had Kim Possible on pins and needles just anxiously, eagerly waiting for the day to come to a close? Well, her big sister would be coming home from her university. Yes, she had an older sister, who she adored and admired like no one else on the planet. Why? Because her sister was just about the greatest human being of all time; in fact, she had been tempted to make her motto "I can do anything, but if I can't, my sister definitely can." Unfortunately, that was too long and not very catchy and her sister would not like the attention.

Trinket Possible was Kim's elder sister of three years. Whenever they were in school together, they were known as the "Perfect Twins" and that was meant as a taunt, not a compliment. They thought that was stupid because first of all, they were not twins and they did not even look anything alike. Trinket was pale and blond. She had eyes the color of topical seawater, yet they were nowhere near as inviting as the warm waters of an island that they mimicked. Her eyes, the eyes of a monster many seemed to think, were hidden behind wire-framed spectacles. She was always the taller sister, but never by much. Still, they had been dubbed the "Perfect Twins" from the time that Kim started kindergarten in the same school as Trin, which was the name her sister went by.

The sisters agreed that it was the mark of an imbecile whenever someone called them the "Perfect Twins" not because they were not perfect; hell, Trin would never admit to being anything less. They believed that only a true idiot would call them "twins" to make fun of them. Kim and Trin were rather opposite in many things, but they were also rather similar in some things.

Kim and Trin were definitely opposites when it came to their personalities and Kim knew that; she acknowledged that difference. While Kim was open, polite, and friendly, Trin was completely closed off, almost curt to everyone that she had ever come in contact with. Trin was frozen while Kim was warm. Trin never encouraged people, except to stay away from her, while Kim was supportive. Trin hardly smiled while Kim hardly frowned. Trin was typically apathetic while Kim was optimistic.

As far as the sisters being similar, they were both very intelligent; Kim would say that Trin was a genius and Trin would agree. They were both athletic; Kim with her cheerleading and the swim team, which she had joined because Trin had done swimming when she went to Middleton High. Trin was often found in any individual sport, finding teamwork often to be overrated, especially if she was the best on the team. Trin had done swimming, tennis, and fencing when she was in high school. They were both martial artists; Kim got into it because of her big sister, believe it or not. The redhead openly admitted to most of the things that she did that were somehow due to her elder sister.

Through out the years, many people, adults and children alike, tried their best to shake Kim's faith in her big sister. No matter what they said, and they said plenty, her feelings did not waver, though. Her faith stood stronger than a castle after a failing siege attack. So many people detested Trin and tried to hurt her using Kim and Kim sometimes thought that she was about the only person on the planet that liked her sister.

"Hey, K.P," Ron called for what felt like the hundredth time to Kim. He waved his hand in front of his best friend's face, wanting her attention.

"Huh?" Kim said, blinking a few times and coming out of her daze, still thinking about what a great day it was.

"What's up? I've been in your face for like five minutes," the blond boy informed his best friend. He had caught up with her as soon as the bell rang and signaled that class was over. He thought it was weird that she was just standing in the hallway, but now she was acting beyond strange.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yeah, where's your head at?"

"I was just thinking about something, that's all," she replied, waving the question off with a flip of her hand.

"What could you be thinking about that hard?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing important," she assured him with a forced smile.

"Yeah?" he asked in a skeptical tone and then he shrugged. "Ah, well," he dismissed her daydreaming.

She cleared her throat a bit and decided to steer the conversation away from her zoning out. "So, what did you want?"

"Nothing much. I was just hoping that you'd spot me like three bucks for Bueno Nacho today," he requested with a sheepish smile.

"Today?" she echoed, scrunching up her face.

"Yeah, today, like everyday, you know," he reminded her.

"Right, like everyday," she repeated in a slightly nervous voice and then nodded for no reason.

"We're still on for that, right?" Ron inquired because she seemed a bit distracted. He looked concerned since Kim was not known for being scatterbrained.

"Uh … sure, totally," she answered while giving him a soft, but awkward smile and a thumbs up to completely guarantee him that they were on for Bueno Nacho like they were everyday.

He smiled back and nodded. "Okay, then. So, you got me on the three bucks?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab us a table for lunch before the only one that's left is the one with that stain that looks like Mister Barkin. We don't need his likeness staring at us with that crazy gaze when we've got the real thing," he informed her quite seriously and leaned forward to show that he was about to run off.

"Right," she replied.

Ron trotted off down the hallway, leaving his best friend to her thoughts. Kim was not sure if she was really still on for Bueno Nacho with Ron. There were two possible problems that she could face thanks to her daily routine with her best bud. There was the very plausible issue that her sister might not want to go. Kim was aware of how her sister felt about fast food; it was too low brow and in her own words "God probably doesn't even know what's in that junk." If her sister did decide to go with Kim to Bueno Nacho, and Kim would have to do some fierce pouting for that to happen, there was still the other problem. Ron might not want to be around her sister; no, Mister Stoppable was not fond of Trin either.

Ron was not ashamed to tell Kim that Trin was a snob, which was true to an extent. He would not say that to Trin's face, of course. Most people had learned it was best to keep their ideas of Trin to themselves because unlike Kim, Trin did not take insults lightly. To insult the blond Possible was to invite pain into one's life. Kim guessed that she could take an insult without violence because she usually had to desperately talk her sister out of seriously injuring someone. Trin tended to stand up for herself and for Kim, so one of them had to be the reasonable one or Trin would have gotten arrested a long time ago, the teen reasoned. Well, the police would have at least attempted to arrest Trin, but it would have taken quite the feat of force to make Trin do something that she did not wish to do, even arrest her.

Because Trin was known for her violent streak, many people wondered how a girl like Kim, a hero and all-around sweet person, could look up to such a sister. Trin was not known for doing kind deeds like Kim was. Trin probably would not go out of her way to spit on a person if they were on fire, most people believed. There was a reason behind that and it was that Trin knew if she was on fire the most people would do for her was point and laugh, which Kim believed to be very true. Most of the world just seemed to be against her big sister from the start.

Kim recalled why her sister had started taking martial art classes, which was because she used to get bullied very badly in school. There was more than mental abuse, but serious physical abuse. Trin used to come home with cuts and bruises from being pushed off the jungle gym or thrown from a swing or hit with all sorts of things. Their parents always freaked, of course, but nothing was ever done about the kids that picked on Trin. The kids seemed to know to hate her from the very beginning and Kim, being very young at the time, never understood why. She misunderstood a lot of things in the beginning.

One of the things that Kim did not comprehend at first was when her Nana came over for the first Christmas that she could recall. She was three at the time and her Nana kept calling Trin "the other one." Kim did not see why her grandmother would call her by both of her names, much to her dismay, but would not call her sister by her name at all. Little Kimmie thought that their grandmother, being old, had just forgotten Trin's name and she would always correct the woman.

Nana Possible, even to that day, always called Trin "the other one" or "that girl" or so many other things that just were not her name. Why could Nana not recall Trin's name, Little Kimmie had always wondered. Why did she always call Trin something other than her name? Kim found out when she was about eight why her grandmother treated Trin differently when the woman came right out and referred to Trin as "the adopted one." Trin was adopted and it seemed like the whole town knew it and ridiculed her because of that. It seemed like not only did the whole town know it, but they told their children about it and children being cruel by nature most of the time, took Trin's difference and slowly tried to kill her because of it.

As far as Kim knew, the story went that one day the doctors Possible were out in the mall doing some shopping for their rapidly growing one-year-old baby girl and they came across a little blond girl, who appeared lost. Mrs. Possible noticed the child and decided to approach her to find out if anything was wrong. The child assured Mrs. Possible that she was just waiting for her mommy to come back. The doctors continued on their way once they were sure that the girl was waiting for her mother, but when they went back that way, hours later, the child was still there, silently weeping. The doctors offered to wait with her for her mother to return, not that her mother ever did and the doctors did not expect her to. They could tell that the girl had been abandoned; Trin once informed them that her birth mother used to leave her places often, but she came back. It just took days sometimes.

The Possible couple turned the girl over to the proper authorities. When they heard that she was going to be put into foster care, they volunteered to hold onto her. Trin seemed to know that she would rather be with the Possibles than with her own parents because she never offered up her parents' names or even her family name to help the police locate her parents, who never did surface. So, the doctors Possible adopted the child and she seemed to be getting grief for it ever since. Kim could not understand why people were always tearing into her sister for being adopted and for being abandoned by her birth parents.

Kim thought that it was the apex of childish vindictiveness when people taunted her sister for being abandoned by her birth parents. What kind of thing was that to use to make fun of a person, especially when Trin had been little? That was just evil in Kim's opinion. It was even worse when Trin got to high school and people were still saying such things to her. Kim thought that teenagers would be more mature than that and know that it just wrong to tease someone about being discarded in a mall. Of course, once she got to high school, she found out just how "mature" teenagers were.

The worst of it all, as far as Kim knew anyway, was that her sister remembered being disregarded and she recalled her birth parents. She had never said as much, but Kim had clues; mostly from when she was younger and she used to read her sister's journal for entertainment. She did not read much on her sister's parents because there was not much. There were just random pages with their names written on them followed by curse words or harsh names and insults or their names written down and then scribbled over with heavy, thick marks. There were other pages with Trin's name, typically her full name, the name that she despised, and a different family name. Apparently, her last name used to be Bane. How ironic, Trin once wrote, for her to have such an appropriate family name.

The redhead thought that Trin made sure to recall who her birth parents were to later on confront them and rub her genius in their faces, to show them how successful something that they thought so little of had become. Kim thought that her sister excelled in everything that she touched and she thought that she knew the reason behind that, namely that her sister was overcompensating to prove her worth. She did think that there might be another reason that her sister was trying so hard aside from using her achievements against her birth parents one day; after all, she knew who the pair was, but Trin did not seem to be rushing to gloat over anything to them.

Kim considered that her sister might be trying to prove that she was as much a Possible as any other Possible. It might be because she was all too aware that Nana did not accept her or she just wanted to her best to fit in. Trin always got the top marks where she was, no matter what; taunting did not stop her, abuse did not stop her, ghosts from the past did not stop her. Trin did what she did and she did everything well. Kim wanted to be just like that. She wanted to overcome and rise above it all. She wanted to excel at everything she touched and Trin was the one that set that example for her.

The teenage hero never did look at her big sister and think that she was adopted or that she did not belong in their family, like her grandmother always seemed to suggest. Well, like most of the Possible clan seemed to suggest in someway as most of them seemed to think that she was not a part of their family. Trin was her big sister, nothing less than that. She did not even think about how mean her sister could be to the public at large because her big sister was still great to her and she could not wait for her to show up.

"Today is going to be great," Kim stated soundly to the air. Her grin was back and she did not plan on it going anywhere anytime soon.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Meet Trin, or the antichrist as Ron "affectionately" calls her.


	2. And the devil wore glasses

Okay, so, I don't own these characters. Well, except for Trin and her friend Shin anyway, but everybody else goes to Disney.

So, I got back into writing this fic now that I see folks are interested. I hope you stay interested. Please, enjoy.

2: And the devil wore glasses …

Ron noticed that his best bud seemed a bit spaced for the whole day. For some reason, her state of mind seemed very familiar to him, but he could not figure out why that was. Rufus was not helping either because he did not seem to be paying much attention to the redhead since the cafeteria was serving "pizza" for lunch; hey, the lunch lady called it pizza and it had something that tasted like cheese on it, making it edible to the junk food duo. Kim did not even bother to point out that the cheese probably was not real; hell, she was certain that they would probably be lucky if it was not made from recycled shoelaces.

Kim and Ron went to cheerleading practice after school as they always did. The teen hero was eager for it to be over and done with before it even started because that meant that her sister would only be a half-hour away from her. She was planning on waiting right outside for Trin until the blond young woman showed up. She hoped that Ron did not mind the wait, even though she knew that it was highly likely that he would mind a great deal. He would probably leave her in a huff. _Still won't ruin my day, though_, she thought.

A few minutes into the cheerleading routine, Ron heard a familiar voice and it sent a cold chill down his spine. He stopped what he was doing, namely jumping around and foaming at the mouth, and turned to look at the gym doors. Rufus popped up out of his pocket while Ron removed his mad dog head. The naked rodent made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "uh-oh" followed a couple of squeaks that sounded very much like "the beast."

"Kim, it's the antichrist!" Ron hollered in fear as he ran to hide behind his best friend. Kim wondered what had him so spooked, as she had been paying close attention to going through the routine to avoid getting kicked or someone landing on her, and then she heard that sweet, or scary (it all depended on who you asked) sound.

"No, Shin, you can't do that. What do you mean, why? Because you'll blow yourself up," a low, monotone, indifferent female voice commented. Kim grinned widely as if it was Christmas morning.

A tall woman with hair that shined as if it had been dipped in sunlight stepped through the gym doors. She was dressed in a long powder blue skirt and a trendy yellow, button-down shirt; she only wore shades of pink, yellow, and light blue. Her clothes hugged her figure, showing that she was shapely and attractive; many people considered her look almost like a booby trap. She was on the phone, but Kim did not care about that.

"Trin!" Kim shouted with unimaginable joy. Her eyes shined and sparkled as soon as they fell on the blond.

She charged her big sister and hugged Trin around the waist very tightly. The blond's blue eyes looked down at her little sister and nearly smiled, but she controlled herself. She made sure to keep a neutral expression while not returning the embrace; she did not hug.

"Good to see you, Mini-me," Trin said to Kim, running her free hand through the cheerleader's red mane. Her voice was about as emotional as a block of wood.

"You're early," Kim sort of scolded her big sister. Her tone was stern, but she was still smiling from ear to ear.

"I know. Might you excuse me for a second?" Trin requested, pointing to her phone.

"Shin still attempting to kill himself?" the younger sister inquired in a slightly amused tone.

Trin snorted. "Isn't he always?" She let loose an exhausted sigh. "Would you like to say hello and maybe talk him into not blowing our apartment up?" The offer was an actual hope that Kim could stop Shin from doing anything insane.

"Sure," Kim agreed and Trin handed the phone over to her little sister without a problem. The redhead was aware that no one else was allowed to touch Trin's phone aside from her, not even the tweebs could touch it.

The blond turned her attention to her sister's cheerleading squad while Kim went to talk with her friend on the phone. Her sharp eyes almost immediately noticed a lone boy cowering behind the cheer line. She cocked a golden eyebrow into the air when she realized who the boy was.

"Dear lord, Ronald, I thought that Kim was telling me a joke when she informed me that you were a cheerleader," Trin commented in a very dry tone. She spoke through her teeth, like she did not want to bother with opening her mouth all the way to talk to anyone.

"There's nothing wrong with being a cheerleader!" Ron retorted while making sure to stay behind his protective shield of girl power. Trin would have to go through all of them to get him, which he would not put pass her, but he would run while she was taking out the girls, who he believed should know better than to stand between Trin and something that she wanted anyway.

"Only if you have breasts," Trin remarked in a droll voice while rolling her fierce aqua eyes.

"Kim, hello, we've still got practicing to do," Bonnie huffed, stomping her foot as she glared at the hero. "You can talk with your freak sister's friend later."

"My sister is not a freak!" the redhead snapped with a growl of pure fury and fire blazing in her eyes as she stormed over to her cheerleading rival. She handed her sister back her phone while she got into Bonnie's face. She put her finger in the tanned girl's face. "Never call my sister a freak," the hero snarled with pure outrage that Bonnie was very unfamiliar with. Bonnie was used to irritating Kim, not outright pissing her off.

"Can we finish this, please?" Bonnie complained while trying her best to keep her composure. Some people might be new to Trin and Kim, but she was not. She had just forgotten that the redhead was so sensitive about her sister because Trin made herself scarce now that she was in college. While Bonnie would attack Kim, she did her best not to attack Trin while either of the Possible sisters were around.

"Trin, you'll hang around?" Kim asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course. I'll merely entertain myself by making fun of Ronald and saving Shin from himself," Trin replied, shaking her phone a little.

Kim smiled, even though she knew that Trin was telling the truth about making fun of Ron, while the blond woman sat down on the bleachers. The college student cast a glance at Ron every now and then, making him tremble in fear, but she remained on the phone.

Trin's phone was actually a special device, something similar to Kim's Kimmunicator in the sense that it was more than a communication device and quite unique. It was a device that was developed by her and her best friend, Shinichi, who she referred to as her evil twin; the odd thing was that he also referred to her as his evil twin. They were quite unique creatures, many people would say a pair of evil twins and no one would figure out who was the lesser of the two evils.

"Shin, you can't do that. How many times do I have to tell you that you'll blow the apartment up? Sweet lord, you're an idiot. I'm hanging up on you now. No, I'm hanging up and watching Mini-me work. If come home and find it destroyed, you will simply destroyed in the same manner," Trin informed her friend in a cool tone and she rudely disconnected the call.

Trin turned her attention to Kim and watched the routine without changing her expression in the slightest. She noted that glances where coming her way from every member of the squad, including her own sister. Kim was the only one that did not look at her elder sister like an oddity or some inhumane monster, which was something that Ron was guilty of. When the practice was over, Trin rose to her feet.

"I assumed that you would've gotten move lift on that last lift," Trin commented, speaking to Kim.

"Hey, she killed that move," Ron defended his best friend and that earned him a glare from the elder Possible that would have certainly slain a lesser soul. Ron gulped. "Please, don't hurt me!" he begged while ducking behind Kim. He was almost certain that Kim would either protect him or that not even Trin would go through her own sister to get to him.

"I could've gotten more lift on that, but if I did, I wouldn't land in time. It would ruin the whole routine," Kim explained to her sister while ignoring her best friend's outburst.

"An acceptable answer," the blond Possible replied in a dismissive tone.

"I figured as much," Kim replied with an elfish grin. Trin glanced away for a moment. One day, Kim knew that she was going to crack her sister's apathetic shell and make the woman smile.

"Well, go get dressed, so that the two of us might leave," Trin ordered in a dull tone.

"Three of us," the redhead corrected her sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I could drive Ronald home," Trin conceded as if it pained her to do such a thing. Kim was willing to bet that her sister planned on taking Ron home no matter what.

"Actually, sis, if you could drive us to Bueno Nacho and then home, that would be great," Kim suggested. Trin groaned in a very low tone.

"Please, Kim, like your devil-in-disguise sister would do anything for you," Bonnie sniped from out of nowhere.

"Ah, that Rockwaller wit. Do you know that even your intelligent sister doesn't know how to properly insult a person? Little Rockwaller, I wouldn't expect you to understand the concept of a sister as you do come from a family of pit vipers and wenches that haven't been informed that Earth revolves around the sun and not them," Trin commented.

"Sis," Kim said to stop her older sister before things got out hand, as they often did when Trin was dealing with someone outside of their family.

"Fine," Trin yawned slightly and waved the teens off. "Get dressed," she commanded her little sister with a flick of her wrist.

Kim nodded and trotted off with the rest of the squad. Ron was left alone with Trin for a moment more than he liked, which caused him to gulp. He quickly ran off. Ron had nightmares of the Possible succubus, also known as Trin.

Kim never understood the problem that her best friend had with her sister. She could not recall her big sister doing anything particularly horrible to Ron. Trin once made a comment about gutting Rufus and then waved a kitchen knife at Ron, but it was after Rufus had done a belly-flop into Kim's birthday cake years ago. Ron claimed that his fear came from the fact that Trin had a look that she gave him that she used to try and murder his spirit and soul; Rufus was in total agreement. Kim thought it was nonsense, but he would not listen to her.

"Kim, what's with your sister?" Tara asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Kim countered with an arched eyebrow. She was being defensive and she did not need to be for a couple of reasons. First of all, Tara was nice and, second of all, she did not know anything about Trin really.

"She's so mean all of the time," Tara pointed out. She had not had the privilege of knowing Trin, but she had seen the young woman in action a few times. Those times were almost never pretty.

Kim's face scrunched up briefly and then she craned an eyebrow again to the platinum blond's statement. She missed where her sister was mean. Tara did not take the time to explain herself, feeling that it was overtly apparent that Trin was the embodiment of evil. Bonnie decided to jump in since Kim had not blown up at Tara.

"Her sister's just an unwanted bitch with a nasty attitude. Her own parents threw her away like the garbage she is," Bonnie informed the blond squad member.

"Take that back!" Kim ordered with a vicious snarl and murder in her dark green gaze.

"Don't try to deny it, Kim. Your sister's such trouble that her own parents didn't even want her. Your parents only felt sorry for her when she was little and halfway cute. They probably didn't want her after a while. They only kept her because you're too stupid to see that she's a worthless, heartless bitch and they don't want to hurt your feelings by throwing her out," Bonnie declared, going so far as to hold her chin high when she was done.

Kim considered that Bonnie must have taken a pill from the time practice started to now that made her immortal. There just had to be a reason Bonnie would say such detestable things about Trin. The redhead was more than prepared to attack her rival in a fierce, animalistic rage, but a hand gripping the back of her neck stopped her from moving. She turned around and saw that none other than Trin was holding her back. Kim's body relaxed as her big sister stepped forward.

"Bonnie, are you certain that you wish to into this again? I've made you cry on numerous occasions. Are you so simple-minded that you wish to travel this road again?" Trin inquired calmly while adjusting her glasses.

Bonnie stared at the twenty-year-old blond for a long moment before grunting and walking away, as expected. Trin, unlike Kim, did not take putdowns well from anyone. She entered any and all verbal tirades with the gloves off and she did not retreat. Trin stayed in exchanges until her challenger withdrew or was in tears, even with teachers. Kim had seen it more times than necessary, in both her and Trin's opinions. But, from what the redhead saw, her sister was never the one that started the trouble. There was always some stonehearted person that looked to make Trin feel like worthless excrement that started the problems. Trin just made it a point to finish them.

"Don't dawdle, Mini-me," Trin told Kim before leaving the area.

Kim got ready as quickly as possible without having to hear anything else about her sister. She did not even bother to take a shower; she would do it at home. As the redhead dressed, she realized how close she had been to seriously battling with Bonnie. Of course, it would not have really been a battle. She would have taken down her cheerleading rival without a problem. She had had such encounters plenty of times in her life in school where she had nearly fought with some person, almost always over something said or done to her sister.

Trin was always the one that stepped in before Kim ended up scrapping with people. Stepping in was how the blond Possible got into most of her fights, which was about the only blights on her school records. Kim, having never been in battle on school grounds, had only one blemish on her school record, which was the time that she got detention for being late three times. Trin had a rather thick file, about the size of a phonebook, until she graduated and they were fairly certain that that record went authorities the moment that she got out of high school.

"I'm ready to roll," Kim declared as she exited the locker room in her street clothes. Ron appeared from the boys' locker room the second that he heard Kim's voice.

"Then let's go home," Trin said.

"You mean, let's go to Bueno Nacho," the hero corrected her elder sister.

Trin merely waved her hand and the trio left the school. They walked the short distance to the school parking lot to Trin's car. To the unobservant eye, Trin's car looked like nothing more than a small luxury car that one would expect a college student would drive, especially from the outside. On the inside, it had as many switches and buttons as a fighter plane.

Kim rode shotgun, sliding into the front seat as soon as her sister opened the doors. She noted that her sister had new tan leather interior. Ron and Rufus both whistled when they entered the automobile.

"Ronald," Trin said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Ron inquired, managing to keep a yelp out of his voice.

"Should there be another incident, especially on my new leather, just say your goodbyes to the rodent," Trin informed the boy and Rufus squeaked in pure fright.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron gulped.

"Trin," Kim sighed.

The blond woman merely pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her slender nose. She started the car and took off like a shot. Kim calmly messed with her sister's presets, noting that half the stations were rock stations. She did not recall her sister or her sister's best friend liking such music. _Who set these, then?_ Kim idly wondered. Ron thought that Kim might lose her fingers touching anything in Trin's car, but such a thing never did happen. They pulled up to Bueno Nacho quickly and Trin frowned when her little sister told her to park the car.

"We have to go in?" Trin asked and she did not look happy with that knowledge.

"Yes," Kim simply replied.

Trin sighed and Ron waited for an insult to go Kim's way that never left the blond woman's mouth. She parked her car and they exited the vehicle. They sat at a booth in the restaurant, Trin by the window and next to her sister with Ron on the other side. Kim went into her pocket to spot Ron his three dollars for him to get his meal.

"What are you doing?" Trin asked her sister when she saw Kim pull the dollar bills.

"Ron needs money," the redhead explained.

"Put it away," Trin commanded, holding up her hand.

"But—" Kim attempted to protest.

"Put it away," the blond ordered in a forceful tone. "One would think that Ronald would learn to support himself."

"Sis," Kim said while her best friend pouted, thinking that he would not be able to get the snackage that he desired.

The teenage boy folded his arms across his chest while mentally commenting that Trin was a harpy. His face was so severe that the sisters could probably read his thoughts. Trin frowned and adjusted her glasses again. She went into her pocket and pulled out a bill. She held up the bill and turned her eyes piercingly at Ron, causing him to gulp again.

"Ronald, you will take this ten dollars and leave for a moment," Trin commanded and she did not have to tell him twice. He yanked the money from her and went to the counter to go wild with his order now that he had ten extra dollars to waste.

"He's so scared of you," Kim commented in an amused tone.

"You haven't slept with him yet, have you?" the elder sister inquired out of the blue and in a plain tone.

"Sis!" Kim blushed all the way to her ears thanks to that question.

"Just checking," Trin said as if she was bored.

"You know Ron and I aren't like that," the redhead pointed out.

"As I said, just checking. So, what shall we do tomorrow?"

"We can go to mall," Kim suggested with a wide smile.

"Fine," Trin sighed as if it would cause her dire agony to do such a thing, but Kim knew that her sister loved shopping as much or maybe even more than she did. Club Banana would adore them after tomorrow.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kim and her big sister do some innocent shopping. Come on, what could go wrong with shopping?


	3. The mall is a cemetery

As usual, I don't own these characters, except for Trin, but other than her, they all go to Disney.

3: The mall is a cemetery

Trin drove Ron home; he all but ran out of the car when she pulled up to his house. Trin was stunned that the boy did not create a sonic boom with the speed that he used to leave the vehicle.

Kim could not help laughing at her best friend and his antics. He seriously seemed to think that Trin hated him. She was going to have to teach him to read between the lines one day. He had to learn that if Trin truly loathed him, he would not have to guess about it. He would know straight out if she hated him because he would have some kind of permanent, physical scar to attest to that fact and she would never suffer his presence.

"Did you tell Mom and Dad that I was coming home today?" Trin asked her little sister.

"Nope. It'll be a complete surprise," Kim answered with a bright smile.

Trin nodded in approval. She always liked her arrival to be a surprise, even though she never said as much. They rode home in silence; it was a quick ride. The blond parked on the street and grabbed a couple of bags out of the truck of the car. They marched into the house and noted that there were no explosions, so they concluded that their brothers had not arrived home yet. They did hear their parents in the kitchen and headed that way. They found their mother on her cell phone and their father was scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Trin said casually, as if she were home everyday.

"Hey, Trin," both parents replied absently. They typically required a moment to realize whom they just greeted whenever she popped up and they were busy.

"Mom, Dad," Kim called them for them to take notice of the blond sooner. She disliked that it always took them some seconds to acknowledge Trin.

"Kimmie," her parents replied and then they turned their eyes to the door. They noticed both of their daughters. "Trin?"

"Mom, Dad," the college student repeated.

The doctors rushed over to their eldest daughter and hugged her tightly, welcoming her home. It had been about four months since they last saw Trin and that was very brief. To make matters worse, Trin was not known for calling and if they called her, she could only talk for a few minutes before she to get off the phone because she very well could not reprimand Shinichi and speak with her family at the same time. Shinichi garnered her attention more because he was always trying to kill them, in her opinion. Trin barely returned the embrace from her parents; once again, she did not hug. Her parents knew that fact and released her quickly.

"Trin, when did you get back?" Mrs. Possible inquired with a bright smile. Her phone call was forgotten for the moment. Her daughters could only hope it was not an important call about brain surgery.

"I just drove in today," Trin answered with a slight shrug.

Her mother blinked in surprise. "No summer classes this year?" she asked in an astonished voice.

"Second session. I do have to see Mini-me graduate, right?" Trin answered, glancing over at her sister. She usually took classes through out the year, even winter sessions. She was set for graduation along with her "evil twin" after the fall session and they had already planned out what graduate courses they were going to take since they were going to stay right where they were going to school.

"Wait, so you'll be for like two months, then, right?" Kim asked with a wide smile.

"Yes," Trin stated plainly.

"Well, that is good news," Mr. Possible declared, patting his eldest daughter on the shoulder.

"I suppose," the blond commented in a bored tone.

Trin did not stick around to talk with her parents much because she was not very good at small talk. Kim ran off after her sister. Trin went to her bedroom, which was located right next to the stairs that led to Kim's attic-like room. The younger sister did a belly flop onto the full-sized bed while the blond placed her bags in her closet.

Trin's room was large for a regular bedroom, but it did not have anything on Kim's room. It was decorated in the three colors that Trin found acceptable – pink, yellow, and light blue. There were a few pictures in the space; they were all of her immediate family. Everything in her room was kept immaculately and ordered. She had more books than anything, which were kept in a bookshelf that went to the ceiling.

The room also kept Trin's scent, no matter how long she was away. There was always a hint of jasmine. Every now and then Kim would go in the room just for the smell to remind her of her big sister; the twins did it, too. Their parents had only recently stopped doing it, finally accepting one of their babies had left the nest.

Trin did not have to look around to know that Kim had been in her room while she was away. She could tell that Kim had worn some of her clothes; the things that she could fit into anyway since Trin was taller. They did wear the same shoe size, so she knew that Kim had definitely been digging through her footwear. Kim used her accessories and whatever else took her fancy that was in the blond's room to her heart's content. Trin did not mind as long as everything was put back.

"So, we'll hit the mall tomorrow?" Kim asked while making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Indeed," Trin replied dryly.

"A shopping spree?" the redhead requested with a hopeful smile.

"I suppose. Shin swears I turn into a spendthrift when I get into your company."

"Speaking of Shin, you asked me a rather embarrassing question about my best friend. Can I ask you?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You can ask away, but you and everyone else on the planet knows the answer to that. After all, if he got anymore flaming, he'd set the house ablaze," the blond remarked.

Kim laughed a little. "You're so mean to poor Shin."

"Shin is mean to himself."

"Does he have a steady boyfriend?"

"As I said, Shin is mean to himself. You haven't seen the guy in action lately, Mini-me. I'm starting to think that he likes the pain and abuse."

"Doesn't he think the same of you?" the younger sister teased.

Trin only shook her head, but Kim could tell that a smile was tugging at her sister's lip; Trin was on a crusade to stamp out giggles and she was not going to allow her sister to make her give up that cause. Their sisterly bonding was interrupted when the twins barged in.

Jim and Tim went straight for Trin; Kim would have been surprised if they even knew that she was there. The boys leaped on their eldest sister and knocked her to the floor. Trin yelped as she crashed to the carpet.

"Sis, did you bring the rocket fuel we asked for?" both boys eagerly asked at the same time.

"Sis, you're not seriously going to arm them, right?" Kim inquired.

"You should know better than that, as should they," Trin replied as she climbed to her feet, bringing the twins along with her. She held onto the two little boys as she stood up; she noted that they were heavier than she recalled. "I don't think I'm going to be able to pick you two up for much longer."

The twins pouted, not because Trin would not be able to hold them, but knowing that Trin had not brought their requested items. Pretty much the only thing that made Trin cool to the boys was the fact that she, unlike Kim, had explosives and combustible materials at her disposal at all times. On some occasions, she shared them with the boys, but those rare.

"Shin would give us rocket fuel!" Jim argued with a glare.

"And explosives," Tim added, poking out his bottom lip.

"That's Shin. I'm his evil twin. I don't do what he does," Trin pointed out as she put the boys down. She could not believe how much they had grown since she last saw them in the flesh.

"Because you're a harpy," the twins declared, showing their sisters that they either listened to Ron too much or spoke with Shin too often on their computer. Either way, they were not showing that they had the best influences in their lives.

"You know, I do know where you both sleep," Trin reminded her brothers with a daring glint in her eyes, causing the boys to dash off. Kim laughed again, amused at how easy she frightened their brothers; not that Trin dished out idle threats to the boys. There was always a "girls versus boys" prank war in the house when Trin came home because the numbers were even.

-8-8-8-8-

"This place makes me want to break out in hives," Trin commented as she and Kim entered the Middleton mall.

"Makes you want to?" Kim questioned her sister's choice in words.

"It would give the people an excuse to stare. They should be monstrous, hideous, pus-filled hives," Trin explained while trying her best to ignore all of the glances that she received just for having the nerve to go outside apparently.

"Gross!" Kim declared with a laugh at the description of those hives. She had learned to ignore the looks that her sister got because acknowledging people tended to lead to very bad places when Trin was there.

"I'm glad that I can entertain you," the blond said blandly.

"I know you are," the redhead replied.

Trin shook her head while allowing Kim to lead her right to Club Banana; she was very aware that would be their first stop. Monique was working the cash register that day and noticed Kim as soon as the hero entered the store. Kim smiled since Monique was at work; she could introduce her good friend to her sister. She grabbed the blond by the hand and walked over to her friend. With luck, Trin would like Monique and Monique with like Trin.

"Hey, Mo, meet my sister, Trin," Kim introduced the two young ladies.

"Sister?" Monique echoed with a puzzled expression. She blinked several times in shock. She had heard that Kim had a sister and the redhead did mention her sister every now and then, but it was odd to see what seemed like a fictitious creature in person. It was like seeing a unicorn, or perhaps a ferocious dragon, depending on whose story she chose to believe.

"Indeed," Trin said in a very bored tone, as if she could care less than nothing about meeting her sister's good friend. Personally, Trin had nothing against the girl. Kim had told Trin a great deal about Monique. It was just that at that point in her life, the blond could not do good cheer without extraordinary motivation. Nothing that she had heard about showed in her unwavering expression of complete and total indifference.

Monique had never encountered such stoic eyes full of tedium like the ones Trin sported. She was leaning toward the rumors and legends about the college student being true because of the look in the blond woman's eyes. She did not want to judge the woman before she knew her, so she decided to just wait a while and see what Trin was really like.

"So, you're here to do a little shopping?" Monique asked Kim.

"Heavy duty shopping," the redhead corrected her friend with a bright, happy smile.

Monique arched an eyebrow. "Heavy duty? How so?"

"It's all on her," Kim said while pointing to her sister. Monique shook her head, not following why everything being on the blond meant that the shopping would be more extreme than usual.

"I'm rich," Trin explained in a dull tone. It was not something that she typically bragged about. Her boasting was usually of her intellect or talents. She would boast about how she became she became rich, but never that she was rich.

"That's sweet," Monique commented with a smile of her own.

Trin made a noise that sounded something like grunt of disagreement, but they could never be sure because she did not have a chance to explain it. Her attention was pulled away as her sister dashed off because a shirt caught her eye. Trin lingered with Monique for just a second before strolling off to discourage her sister from picking the top that she had her eye on.

Monique watched the sisters for a while. Now, she knew parts of the opposing views on Trin. She had heard Kim talk about her brilliant older sister, who was at the nation's top college and living with some half Japanese gay guy that was just as smart as the blond was. They were a pair of biochemists; well, that was one of things that they were. It was the subject that they went to college to study anyway.

Kim made it seem like her sister was antisocial while the rest of society made it seem like Trin was the devil on Earth. Monique had been told that the blond Possible was the violent one that lashed out at people for no reason, getting happiness from making small children flee in tears from mere glances. She supposedly injured people, men, women, and teenagers alike. She had a tongue like a rattlesnake, venomous and poisonous. She was known for spitting wounding words like an M16.

Monique had also heard Ron's take on Trin, which was far from flattering. He went so far as to proclaim with confidence that Trin was almost certainly the embodiment of evil. He could see it in her eyes, he always said. He swore that she had an evil soundtrack that accompanied her, like a whip sound when she turned her head or an ominous tone when she glanced at someone. He had told Monique that Trin was probably a vampire and somehow hypnotized Kim, which was why Kim could not see that her big sister was so sinister. She did look slightly harmless while shopping with Kim to Monique, though.

Monique stared at the pair and thought that they looked rather content while going through some pants. They were searching for Kim's size by the looks of things since Monique knew how hard it was for the redhead to find pants in her size, as well as capable of surviving a few outings with her. Trin found a pair and held them up to her little sister to get an idea of how she would look in the clothing. She craned a golden eyebrow.

"We'll have to fit a shirt to go with these. The material is very nice, though," Trin commented.

"Yeah, I've got a navy blue pair just like them. Cost me two week's allowance," Kim replied.

Trin was about to respond about her little sister's expensive taste, but she turned around sharply, sensing that something foul was in the air. She turned just in time to be doused with a strawberry milkshake by two boys that could not have been any more than twelve years old. A look of murderous inclination sparked in Trin's aqua eyes. Kim was very familiar with the look and knew that unless the boys were immortal, then they had better start running and she had better hold her sister back. Kim grabbed the blond while the boys ran off.

"Mini-me, release me," Trin ordered a deadly calm tone. Her eyes were locked on the offenders that had tossed their lives away as far as she was concerned.

"They're just kids, sis," Kim pointed out in a low, pleading tone. She had actually never seen Trin injure a child, but she was not about to chance it since the boys had just ruined Trin's favorite casual outfit; she had a strawberry mess covering her shirt and the top part of her pants. Not to mention, there was some on the ends of her hair.

"But, they're not," Trin replied as she watched the boys run to a group of teen. A teenage boy gave the little ones congratulations with pats on the back while everyone had a roaring good laugh at Trin's expense.

"Trin, it's not worth it."

"Let me go."

"Trin," the younger sister begged.

"Let me go."

"Trin."

The blond frowned and raised her hand. She wiped away some of the shake that had gotten on her neck. She glared daggers at the group that was still laughing at her, pointing at her. She growled like a caged tiger that was being taunted by its prey on the other side of the bars. Kim was her cage; her compassionate, precious cage. Kim was the thing that prevented her from seriously injuring or possibly even killing someone.

"It's all right, sis. We'll just buy you some new clothes," Kim suggested while hoping to calm the blond down.

"Fine," the college student conceded.

The redhead turned to look for some clothes that her sister might like while Trin pulled a tissue from her purse to wipe her neck, hair, and as much of her shirt as she possibly could. She cleaned her glasses also because they were dirtied with specks of strawberry milkshake, too. As she went to put her spectacles back on her face, she happened to look down to see a blur about four feet tall near her. She placed her eyewear back on her face to get a good look at the blue, which turned out to be another little boy. He appeared to be even younger than the other boys.

"You must want to die at a young age," Trin commented with a frown on her face.

"No," he replied in meek tone.

"Then don't do whatever those people told you to do," she informed him.

"They said if I don't do it, they'll beat me up."

Trin frowned again; those people were really working her nerves. She glanced over at her little sister, who was very immersed in finding Trin a new outfit. The blond turned her attention back to the child.

"Tell you what, I won't kill you and I'll give you five dollars to distract that girl over there while I go have a friendly conversation those people trying to get you killed, okay?" Trin offered.

"Sure," he agreed with an eager grin. Hey, he would get five dollars to distract a cute redhead and the scary blond would not murder him. It seemed like a sound business decision to him.

"Good." Trin smirked like a demon.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Trin has bribed a child to distract a certain redhead while she goes to "have a friendly conversation" with some people. How "friendly" will the "conversation" get?


	4. The demon's demands were silenced

Don't own these characters, except for Trin. Disney owns everybody else; I mean, everybody in the world. They own us all, man! Wait, am I bugging out again? Probably. Well, anyway, I don't own the characters.

4: The demon's demands were silenced

The little boy that Trin just struck a deal with to distract her sister while she went to "have a word" with some teenagers put out his hand; apparently, he wanted payment before service. In that sense, she believed him to be a very intelligent child and he could not be any older than ten. She hoped he grew up into a wise businessman. She paid him five dollars to do his job as a distraction. Trin marched off once Kim was paying the boy some mind.

"Watch my bag," Trin ordered Monique as she left her purse sitting on the cashier's counter.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Monique inquired since she noticed the blond's eyes were locked on the group that was still laughing at her.

Trin did not answer; she merely bolted off into the group of teenagers that were still busy chuckling at her as if she was a clown sent to amuse them. She wanted to get as many of them as possible before they managed to escape like the cowards she knew they were. None of them would get away, though. She just would not allow that to happen.

Monique had never seen anyone move as quickly as Trin did, not even Kim. And then she winced when she saw what the blond used her speed for. Monique could not believe that a Possible would do such a thing. She could not believe that the person she knew her friend looked up to would do such a thing.

"Kim!" Monique called while pointing out of the store. She thought that somebody needed to stop Trin before someone got … well, killed, she guessed because saying hurt would have been understating what was going on. Besides, people were already hurt if the blood was any indication of things.

The redheaded Possible was busy with the little boy, who claimed that he had been separated from his older brother and was wondering if she might have seen him. Kim turned when she heard her friend frantically shout for her. She saw the fashion guru pointing out at the door and she wondered what the problem was. She looked out of the store just in time to see her sister roundhouse kick a teenage male across the face; it looked very painful, but she bet that it felt even worse than it appeared.

"Sis!" Kim cried as she dashed off into the fray. "Sis, stop!" she begged.

Trin hardly heard her sister's plea. The chain was off now; the tiger within her was free. There would be no more abuse for the day unless it was done from a safe distance because she refused to be something that was mocked now. She only had one reaction to violence against her and it was not to turn the other cheek. She knew that turning the other cheek just meant a second slap for someone like her.

"Sis, please!" Kim implored her elder sister to stop fighting. It was not even a fair contest; it was like a heavyweight champion going against a minute-old infant. Her sister was infinitely more powerful and skillful than the people that she was taking down.

Trin was nothing like Kim in a fight. The slender redhead fought to stop people while Trin fought to hurt people. The blond knew pressure points and weak points and she used them against whoever was against her. She knew where to hit in order to harm a person, badly. She had the knowledge on how to splinter bones, how to tear ligaments, and many other things and she had the power to do that. In short, Trin could blind and cripple most people if the urge ever took her. If given the right circumstance, the blond was known to use her knowledge and strength. And though she had never crippled or blinded a person, she had broken a few arms and legs in her day.

Kim knew that once her sister was taunted, she only had one reaction now. To Trin, every attack on her no matter how big or small, it all entered the same category and that was someone was trying to hurt her and she did not want to be hurt. Kim could only think of one way to stop her sister when she was in her current mindset.

The hero put herself between Trin and her next intended victim. She gulped as she saw her sister's foot coming toward her face. Trin halted before hitting her little sister, as hoped and expected. Kim still breathed a sigh of relief; her deepest fear was that one day her sister would be too far gone and fail to notice her, thus taking her head off with her deadly skills.

"Sis," Kim actually whimpered.

"Mini-me …" Trin sighed and lowered her leg.

The group that the blond had practically been destroying took the time that she was focused on her sister to get the hell away from the college student. Trin did not understand it. People knew how she was. They knew how she reacted. _Why do they persist? Do they want me to accidentally kill someone one day?_ Maybe it was just that they did not know what she could do to a body if the urge ever came over her.

"Please, stop," Kim tearfully whispered. Her olive eyes glistened with sorrow.

"Kim …" Trin did something that she usually would never think to do, especially in public – she grabbed Kim. She hugged her little sister tightly to assure her that she was back to normal and also to keep herself anchored in her right frame of mind. Times like now were the only time she would embrace someone, but was not about affection. It was about not flying apart at the seams and Kim seemed to do that literally by wrapping her arms around her older sister. She was all right; she would not hurt anybody anymore.

The blond felt like a complete jackass now that her senses were back. _Why do I do such foolish, horrible things_, Trin asked herself. _Especially in front of my Mini-me?_ She was all too aware that Kim looked up to her and she was even more aware of how her behavior affected Kim. It was times like now that Trin could understand why her birth parents did not want her. She could understand why the whole town tried to discourage her sister from being around her. She could understand if her sister and maybe even her family thought that she was a superfluous monster in their lives. The very thought sickened her and she sighed, which seemed to release all of the negative energy for the moment.

"Come on, Mini-me. Let's keep shopping. I need new clothes and I must get Shin new shoes," Trin said in a whisper.

"He's such a baby," Kim replied in an amused tone. Her elder sister released her, so she let go too.

"Oh, and Ronald is what?" Trin asked to defend her evil twin.

"Hey, I never had to buy Ron shoes," Kim argued.

"You should. Your taste is vastly greater than his."

Kim only smiled while they returned to the store. Trin retrieved her bag from the counter and they picked out an outfit for her to change into. Monique was kind enough to allow Trin to use the employee washroom to clean off any of the remainder of the milkshake that might have gotten on her skin or in her hair.

"Kim, what was the dealio on that?" Monique inquired, referring to the fight. Well, if it could be called a fight anyway.

"What? People pick on my sister sometimes," Kim replied, trying to sound like it was no big deal, but her friend could see in her olive green eyes that what happened bothered the hero.

"Does she always wild out on them like that?"

"Sometimes …" Kim answered honestly. It all depended on the age of the offenders and who was around to stop Trin.

Monique arched an eyebrow. "Sometimes?"

"Well, she'll take it sometimes. I've seen her take a lot actually. Stuff I know would've set any other person off. I've held her back sometimes. If our mom or dad is around, she'll do her best to not go at people. They don't know, though. Those idiots have no idea what she can really do," the redhead muttered, speaking more to herself toward the end of her statement. When she thought about the training that she and Trin went through for martial arts and the things that Trin knew, it kind of scared her to know the blond could have easily slain so many people. _She has a lot of self-control in that case because she definitely could have killed all of those guys_.

"Well, you did stop her from seriously hurting those jerks," the chocolate-eyed girl pointed out.

"I stopped her? Yeah, I stopped her," Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. She had been late on that battle and the only thing that kept Trin from seriously injuring those teens was Trin.

"I don't understand that, Kim. I mean, you sister looks high class. But, the way that she went out for them dudes, it was like she was …" Monique trailed off because she was not sure what she wanted to say. She thought that the elder sister of Kim Possible, who was supposed to be so highly intelligent and obviously sophisticated, could never attack anyone like some frantic animal like Trin just finished doing.

"Mo, don't even bother trying to make sense of it," the redhead said to her friend. "It hardly makes any sense to me and I've been with Trin my whole life."

"I'm not trying to judge your girl or nothing—" Monique attempted to explain why she trailed off.

Kim waved her friend off, cutting her statement off. "Then just leave it alone. If you don't, you'll end up like everybody else because you don't know what it must be like for her. I can't … I can't tell you why she acts the way she does because I can't have you pitying my sister. She's not a creature to be pitied," she countered.

Monique blinked a couple of times and put her hands up in defense. "I never said she was …"

The conversation was ended as Trin stepped back over to the friends. She was now dressed in a completely powder blue outfit, looking similar to Kim now, except that her shirt had long sleeves and did not show off her stomach. The redhead smiled when she caught sight of her sister, but Trin did not react.

"Spanking," Kim declared.

"It's adequate," Trin replied in a clipped tone.

"Well, it'll do until we make it over to Haven," Kim told her sister because she knew that the blond was used to more formal clothing.

"Haven? Whoa, that place is expensive," Monique commented.

"It's Trin's favorite store," the teen hero informed her good friend.

"It's merely convenient. I can buy clothes for myself and Shin in one store," Trin remarked dully.

"Shin?" Monique echoed.

"Her evil twin. I've told you about him," Kim reminded the chocolate-eyed girl.

"Oh, right, the half-Japanese gay guy. So, you shop for your friend?" Monique asked curiously.

"You'd run in sheer terror if you'd saw what happened if I didn't," Trin replied dryly.

"You're popping bills like that?" the wavy-haired girl asked while whistling.

"The bank roll is limited, but Shin is good for it. I get the clothes and he gets all of the high-powered computer equipment to make sure we continue to make money," the blond replied. Monique silently admitted that Trin was easy to talk to as long as she did not take offense by the monotone, apathetic voice that the woman had.

"Doesn't seem balanced," Monique said.

"We work it out. Besides, he and I don't deal in fair, especially with each other. He detests me and I think his brain was used in a medical experiment that never gave it back. Come on, Mini-me, there's still much shopping to be done and Shin needs his shoes," Trin reminded the redhead.

"Mini-me?" Monique could not help it; she burst out laughing. Trin arched an eyebrow to the sound.

"Whoa, hey, timeout and stop right there," Kim objected while making a capital "t" with her hands. "Doesn't your brother call you 'little grasshopper'?"

"And I'm shutting up now," Monique conceded, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I thought as much," the hero replied.

The sisters bid Monique a farewell and continued shopping. Kim noted that some of the stores her sister went into were not her usual stores. She considered that Trin might be shopping for Shin, but the clothes were not his style nor were they his size and some of them were actually feminine. She doubted that her sister had changed her style, so Kim wondered for whom was the other clothing.

"Mini-me, are we done for the day?" Trin inquired while looking down at all of the bags that they were carrying. She thought that Shin might have a point about her being a spendthrift when she got around her little sister.

"Let's have dinner together, too," Kim suggested with an enthusiastic smile.

"Sounds fine. Shall we do anything tomorrow after this splendid day?"

"I don't know. How do we top today?" Kim wondered aloud as she looked down at all of their bags.

"Well, if you do think of something, call me and I'll come get you from school. I'm going to have my car serviced tomorrow," Trin informed her little sister.

"You mean to say you're going to get your car souped up. You're going to let that weird mechanic work on it, aren't you?" the shorter female asked.

"She knows what she's doing," the blond answered with a shrug.

"She's going to ruin your car, Trin. She's not used to working on regular cars that just do regular things. She does those illegal street racers."

"She hasn't ruined it yet," Trin replied dismissively.

Kim only rolled her eyes. They went out for dinner and they returned home past ten, much to their father's dismay. Trin was already in trouble before she got into the door, but breaking Kim's curfew helped add to it.

"Trin, kitchen, now," Mr. Possible commanded in as hard a voice as he had. He also pointed to the aforementioned room.

The blond did not argue; she had anticipated such a greeting. She left her bags at the stairs and marched the designated area. She could guess what she was about to be scolded over.

"Kim, go to your room," James ordered, pointing upstairs.

"Dad, I was with Trin. Come on, we shouldn't get in trouble for this. A ten curfew for a college student and her seventeen-year-old sister? Come on, that's ferociously unfair," Kim argued.

"Room," he repeated.

The redhead sighed and marched up to her room. James walked into the kitchen to find his wife sternly looking at Trin. The college student was sitting down and staring at the table, looking rather bored with the whole ordeal already. They could see through that, though. While Trin did not care about the police calling, she certainly hated being in any real trouble with her parents.

"Trin, the police called us today," Anne informed the blond.

"So?" Trin replied as if such a thing did not matter to her. She was not a little kid anymore, yet the police would still rather tell on her than confront her. She could not believe that they would be such cowards.

"You got into a fight at the mall. You injured several high school boys," her mother pointed out.

"So?"

"If we knew that this was what you were going to use all of those martial arts classes for, we never would've let you take them," her father declared.

"Is that so?" the college student asked in a tone that showed she did not care much for the topic of the conversation. She knew that her parents were probably tired of the police calling the house. Besides, she knew that her parents would have let her take martial arts, even if she used the skills to seriously hospitalize people, which she generally did not make it a point to do.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim could guess what was happening in the kitchen since their parents only spoke to Trin alone when the authorities had given them a call. No one ever seemed to think to arrest the blond or even press charges against her when she assaulted people. Their parents did always reprimand Trin, even though they knew she only fought when she was provoked. Kim could practically hear them going "you know better than that," "this isn't proper behavior," "you're an adult now, so you can't keep doing things like this," and the best one was "you have to act more like a grown up now." It was always the same.

Their parents tended to speak down to Trin when reprimanding her, as if they could not grasp that she was older than six now. The blond always kept her calm demeanor when being scolded; Kim actually never believed her eyes when she saw her parents chastising Trin because she did not understand how her parents could talk to a grown woman like a baby and she did not comprehend how Trin could sit there and take it. The blond always looked at it as, yes, she was wrong and she knew her parents had to be parents.

Of course, that was the attitude that Kim typically adopted when their parents reprimanded her, too. Much of the time, she would try to defend herself for the first few minutes, but it never worked, so she stopped trying. She even took it when her parents spoke to her like a child.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin took her scolding like she always did. She then went to the stairs and picked up her bags. _They're right as usual_, she conceded. _I do know better than this_. She hated how she acted, especially when her sister was around her. It seemed that she just could not help it anymore, but she did not want to allow her behavior to be chalked up to programming and habit. She had freewill and she had to start using that brain that she was so extremely proud of, especially around her sister.

Trin always silently wished that her sister stayed just the way that she was. She never wanted Kim to copy her behavior in any way. It went beyond attacking people, but how she presented herself. She was not as perfect as she liked to boast and she knew that. She was a fraud in that sense and she did not want her little sister to be that way.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kim thinks on what activity to do with her sister while Ron rants about his theory on Trin.


	5. The devil's in the details

Don't own the characters, Disney does. Except for Trin and Shin, as I did think them up. So, Trin and Shin are mine, but everybody else is Disney. I also don't own Prada.

5: The devil's in the details

Kim lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was going to talk with her sister about something that had been bugging her for a while. She thought that Trin should be settled in enough for them to have a seriously conversation, but her sister was on the phone with Shin. From what Kim could tell, Shin was not very trustworthy on his own; he was worse than Ron. But, then again, she always knew that because Shin was not only immature like Ron, but completely out of his mind in his own unique way.

"He always eats all of Trin's time, too, since she doesn't want him to die at a young age, but he's not the only person on Earth that needs her advice," Kim sort of complained.

The redhead wanted to talk with her sister because the thing on her mind had been bothering her for a long time. She knew that it would have probably been safer to talk about it over the computer or the phone, but she wanted a face-to-face conference to see her sister's reaction and for her sister to completely understand how much the matter meant to her. But then, as soon as she was about to open her mouth, that idiot Shin called and Trin had been on the phone with him for over an hour.

Trin was trying to prevent her best friend for blowing their apartment sky high. She did not care about him, she told him; it was all about their very nice apartment. The blond had actually stated that she did not care what Shin did as long as it was not in the house to mess up her good and expensive furniture. He seemed to take special offense to that and started some name-calling, which he was always good for.

Kim scoffed as she remembered the conversation. "She's such a liar. She'd be lost without Shin. I wonder if he's still messing around while she's yelling at him."

The younger Possible hoped that her sister at least got some sleep since Shin was known to go for days on nothing more than spit as far as they could tell, so he could stay up for days, harping on Trin like a bratty toddler. There was always tomorrow for her to sit down and have a discussion with Trin. She just hoped Shin did not call again with whatever it was he was trying to do unsupervised.

-8-8-8-8-

School was almost done with and Kim was not sure if she should call Trin for a ride home or just walk with Ron. Trin had not contacted her, so she guessed that the blond was still getting her car looked at. She wondered what Trin did while her car was being taken care of. _She might've actually gone home_, Kim considered. The garage was within walking distance; walking distance for Kim and Trin was, of course, measured in miles.

Kim figured that she could walk home with her best friend and then hang out with her sister later on. _We could spar in the backyard or something_, Kim considered. If her car was done, they could ride some place that had bungee jumping. It actually took a lot of talking, begging, and sometimes even crying to get Trin to jump from a high place for no reason; Shin usually just grabbed her and jumped while she was "being a bitch about things," as he put it. She had lost a lot of glasses that way, not to mention a lot of lunches, too.

"Hey, K.P," Ron called as he approached her from down the hall.

"Hey, Ron," the hero greeted him with a smile.

"I heard Trin tried to kill a bunch of people in the mall yesterday."

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She didn't try to kill them," she argued. Obviously if her sister were trying to kill those people, they would be dead.

"Did she look at them funny?"

"Ron," the redhead groaned because she knew where the sidekick was about to go and she did not want to travel down that road yet again.

"I'm just saying, she does need souls to live on and she was probably trying to steal theirs," the blond boy pointed out.

"My sister isn't a succubus," Kim stated with a frustrated growl. _Who in the hell even bothered to teach Ron what a succubus is_, she wondered. And then she recalled that he was the king of video games and she knew that there had to be at least one game out there with a succubus in it.

"K.P, do you know where she goes at night?" he inquired in a suspicious tone, narrowing his gaze on the cheerleader.

"Yeah, to bed, like the rest of the house," Kim answered.

"That's what she wants you to believe. She waits until everybody's sleeping and then she sneaks out to feed. I'm telling you. Did you notice that death rates increase when she's around?" he pointed out.

"They do?" Kim asked curiously. She wondered where he got his data from, but she was banking that it was from the usual place that he got his figures from, namely out of his ass.

"Well, I actually dunno. I don't read the papers and I'm not really a numbers guy. That's more Rufus' department. But, I bet if I did read the papers, I'd read that death rates are on the rise, especially in old people," Ron replied, throwing his hands up.

She arched an eyebrow. "Old people?"

"Because nobody would really suspect her if she devours the souls of old people. They'd just think that the old people died of natural causes, but it'd really be supernatural causes. You've got to think outside the box, K.P!" he declared, throwing his arms out wildly.

"You need to step back into the box. Why am I even listening to this?" Kim wondered aloud. As animated as he was, she knew that he would just get worse, too.

"Because it's the truth! Your sister's a succubus."

"She's not a succubus," Kim stated in a dead serious tone. She could not believe that she was actually standing there and having such an insane and asinine argument with her best friend.

"Can you prove it?" Ron challenged the hero with a serious, determined look in his eyes.

"You want me to prove that my sister isn't a succubus?" the redhead asked incredulously. She had not heard anything so bizarre and fantastic in a long while and with Ron as her best friend, she was accustomed to hearing some pretty wild theories. He was taking things a step farther than he typically did with daring her to prove that her sister was not some make-believe demon. The worse part of it was that he was saying those things in complete earnest.

"You can't, can you? Guess you can't do everything," he said smugly with a nod.

"I don't need to prove my sister isn't a succubus. She just isn't."

"Well, if she's not a succubus, then she's definitely the antichrist. Don't deny it."

"She's not the antichrist," Kim nearly screamed, but she caught herself just in time for the statement to just be forceful without being loud. Her stomach clinched from the change and her insides felt squeezed just from the conversation.

It was very painful for her to hear Ron say such thing, especially since he meant them and her sister had never done anything to him. She did not think that he was giving Trin the respect that she truly deserved because she had actually done a lot of things for Ron; albeit, she did them while remaining snide toward him. Never in their lives had Trin harmed Ron or even tried to hurt him. Kim could not understand why her best friend thought so poorly of her sister and she stopped asking him about because she knew that he could not give her a clear response.

"Yeah, well, you know, I don't even believe in the antichrist," Ron recollected, putting his hand to his chin in thought. He was starting to lose his stream on his rant.

"The drawback to being Jewish, huh?" Kim commented in a dreary tone.

"You know, just because I don't believe in something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I mean, I don't believe in Bigfoot, but he's out there."

"Ron, you do believe in Bigfoot and I'm pretty sure, he's not out there."

"Oh … well, I don't believe that there's a practical use for math, but I'm sure there is one on some planet out there," he amended him statement.

"Like Earth?" she teased.

"Whatever. All I'm saying is Trin could possibly be the devil. She might have a tail."

"She doesn't have a tail."

"Horns?"

"No."

"Hooves?" he guessed.

"She would say that you don't put Prada on hooves," Kim replied.

"Well, just look at the way she acts," Ron said, figuring that he could back that up.

"You mean giving us rides to school whenever she's around? Taking us to Bueno Nacho, even though she hates it? Paying for all our meals whenever we're with her? Helping us with our homework when she used to be around all the time?" Kim pointed out.

"Not to mention, glaring icy daggers into my heart," Ron added while pointing at him chest for emphasis.

"When?" the redhead challenged him.

"Like all the time," the blond boy practically shouted and Rufus hopped out of his pocket to offer a squeak as witness testimony.

"She doesn't," Kim argued.

"Possible, Stoppable, what's all the yelling about? You're polluting the hall with your noise," Mr. Barkin pointed out in his general loud and pushy way of speaking as he walked up to the pair.

"We're just talking about Trin being the antichrist," Ron replied.

Mr. Barkin's eyes bugged out, going wide and seeming to look everywhere at once. "Trin Possible's here?" the teacher demanded while frantically searching the hall for the aforementioned demon woman.

"She's back in town," Kim informed the brown-haired male.

"Well, she's not allowed in this school again," the ex-military man declared while breathing a sigh of relief.

"But, she's already been in here," Ron commented, scratching his head.

"Is she here now?" Mr. Barkin inquired with terror in his voice.

Ron thought the answer to that question was pretty obvious. There were no hordes of people fleeing the building in a panic, nor where there any football players bawling their eyes out. But, Kim decided to answer the question.

"No, but she might be by later," Kim replied since she was now very much contemplating calling her sister for a ride and telling her to nudge Ron with the car, just to scare him a bit. Knowing Trin, she would probably do it. Of course, it would only serve to freak Ron out and justify every crazy thing that he believed about the blond Possible.

Mr. Barkin walked off in a panic. When Trin had gone to Middleton High, Mr. Barkin had not escaped her wrath. In fact, he sort of threw himself right at her temper. When she first arrived, he went at her. They all guessed he thought that she was the weakest link in the freshmen chain. After all, she was blond, pale, thin, and she wore glasses. She had "nerd" written all of her. At least many people thought that was the case, but they all learned their lessons before high school. He had learned a little that day about Trin, but not enough it would seem.

The second time the ex-military man spoke to the blond Possible, it was in regard to her behavior after she had broken a student's nose. The student had groped her, obviously not a wise decision in life. Mr. Barkin said something along the lines of her not knowing how to act and that she would never hold a real job with her attitude, so she would be living with her parents for the rest of her life. Trin lit into the man like she was flamethrower, pointing out that the only reason he said such things and treated the student body as he did was because he was envious that most of them had futures while he was middle-aged, had not done anything worth noting with his life, was probably not married, probably had not been laid in years, and more than likely still lived in his mother's basement. He had been in utter shock because no student had ever said such things to him in such a manner, so calmly and methodically, like she weighed every word to know what kind of damage it would have before she spoke it. From that moment on, the man swore that Trin was a demonic sociopath and she seemed to be trying to prove him right whenever she interacted with him.

"See, Kim, that's proof that your sister is the antichrist," Ron argued while pointing at Mr. Barkin's retreating form.

"What?" Kim asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Barkin is scared of her," Ron answered.

"So?"

"Barkin isn't supposed to be scared of anything."

"Why, because you're scared of him?" the redhead inquired.

"I'm not scared of him. Look, we're been through this before, he's had it out for me ever since I gave him that funny look back in ninth grade. So, do you think Trin could tell him off for me and get him off my back?" Ron requested.

"Ron, two things. One, we're only going to be here for, like, a month and then you never have to see the man again. Two, you've just finished calling my sister the antichrist and now you want a favor from her? Life doesn't work that way," Kim informed her best friend.

"No?" he inquired, sounding rather disappointed over that fact.

"No."

"Aw, man," he groaned.

Kim rolled her eyes, even though that was not the first time that Ron had wanted Trin to do something for him right after he finished ripping into her. Kim thought that it was a bit amusing to watch her friend and sister interact when Ron did want the elder sister to do something for him. It worked almost like a formula because it always happened the same way.

Ron would say something with Trin within hearing range, not that he ever knew how close she was, and then he would follow up his insult with wishing that Trin would do something for him. Something along the lines of wishing that Trin would drive him home, so he did not have to walk or loan him money to get something since she always had money to spare. Trin would snarl at him, like she was deeply offended and upset, yet she would drive him home later or loan him money or whatever else if was that he requested. She just made sure to look as cross and insulted as plausible while doing it. Ron never seemed to notice that she was being nice to him in her own way and doing things that he wanted.

The teen hero was amazed by the image that her sister could hold up while being nice to people. Most people still thought that Trin was a demon and evil. Most people thought that the blond Possible was even demonic toward Kim when she was anything but that way toward Kim or even the tweebs. Trin pampered her siblings, especially little sister like no one else in existence. Trin made it clear to Kim that anything that was hers was also Kim's. So, as far as Kim was concerned she had a great big sister, especially compared to some stories she heard from other people about their siblings. Kim could hardly recall a time that her sister had ever done anything to her, especially in public, that would give anyone the idea that Trin was mean or malevolent to her in any way, shape, or form.

While thinking about Trin, Kim decided that she would walk home with Ron and then go and surprise Trin at the garage that she took her car to if she was not home yet. She figured that maybe she and her sister could catch a movie or something; one that Ron would never think to see with her, something girly or artsy with depth to it. Ron believed that no movie should ever make him cry or think; he did enough of that in real life, he often joked.

Kim knew that one day soon she would have to talk Trin into doing something fun. She bet that Trin would not mind going snowboarding. She could always call in a favor and get them a ride some place to swim with some sharks; while Trin might not jump from a bridge or cliff, she seemed to have no trouble diving in the ocean with no land around for miles and swimming with sharks. Kim could not figure that and Trin refused to explain it. Kim was in agreement with Shin, who believed that Trin was essentially acrophobic.

At the end of the day, Kim said her farewells to Ron and Rufus and then went home. She noticed that Trin was not around, so she knew that the college student was still at the garage, babysitting her precious car. The teen trotted off in the direction of the garage with the plan of keeping her sister company, knowing that the mechanic that worked on Trin's car was not much for conversation.

The redhead came to the building and passed a window before making it to the door. She saw her sister's car, but she did not see any sign of life in the area. She went to the door and opened it without bothering to knock. She supposed that would be considered a bad habit whenever she was not in on a mission. Kim gasped when she caught sight of her sister.

"Trin," the teenager muttered.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: What Kimmie saw.


	6. The demon and the dragon

You know the drill, the characters belong to Disney, except for Trin and now Tatsu. Everybody else is totally Disney.

6: The demon and the dragon

Kim thought that her eyes were lying to her as they took in the strange sight before her. Olive eyes remained wide open from shock when Kim caught sight of her big sister with her mechanic. The scene before her was just too completely and utterly outrageous for her to believe the information that her eyes were feeding her brain. It was … it was … it was just plain, downright insane.

"I must be crazy. Blink and it'll all go away," the hero told herself, but she could not blink to see if that was true. All she could do was stare.

Trin was sitting on a low, cluttered counter in the garage and her mechanic was cupping her right breast, slightly massaging the soft globe. It was easy to see the mechanic's fingers moving underneath the light top. Trin clung to the mechanic, as if trying to pull her closer.

To stun Kim even more so than she already was, Trin had her tongue practically down the mechanic's throat with her legs wrapped around the shorter woman's body. Yes, Trin's mechanic was a woman. Trin turned to the door when she heard the gasp from outside.

"Mini-me," the aqua-eyed woman gasped herself when she saw her little sister and the wide-eyed expression dominating the girl's face.

"Busted," the mechanic whispered against the blond's lips. She was shorter than Trin with wild, short ebony hair. She had a tan complexion with strange very pale blue eyes, like thick ice. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit, which was halfway open to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. She moved away from Trin to allow the blond a chance to get down and run after Kim if necessary, even though the teenager seemed to be cemented to the floor at the moment.

Trin slid off of the counter with as much dignity as she could and marched over to her shell-shocked little sister. She gently took Kim by the shoulder and led her out of the garage. She took Kim to the side of the building and stared down at the redhead to get a feel for how Kim had taken the scene that she just witnessed. As far as Trin could tell, her little sister was in a state of complete and absolute shock.

The blond sighed and shook her head. She could practically sense her little sister shunning her for not only her sexual orientation, but also her taste in women. She knew that Kim really had no problem with homosexuals because Kim got along with Shin and they joked that if he got any more homosexual, he would come around full circle and like girls. It was just that Shin was not Kim's sister, pretty much her role model. Not to mention, Shin was expected to be unconventional.

"Kim," Trin said to try and bring the teen out of her daze. She reached out and took her sister by the chin. "Mini-me," the blond said in a soft, but firm tone.

"Sis … I think I'm seeing things," Kim muttered. Mentally, she was still telling herself to blink, but she could not manage the movement.

Trin considered lying to her little sister, but that was just too low in her opinion. Besides, even if she wanted to, she doubted that she could lie to anyone in her immediate family. She would take whatever the teen hero had to dish out. She was not too sure what she would do after that, but she knew that if she did not tell the redhead the truth, she would hate herself even more so than she already did.

"You aren't seeing things, Mini-me," the elder sister replied, still speaking in a soft voice.

"But, I thought that you were …" Kim could not even get the words out. She shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of what she just witnessed.

"Kissing Tatsu?"

"Yeah."

"I was," Trin confirmed.

Kim finally blinked, several times. It seemed to clear her head enough to formulate an argument for why what she saw had to be a weird hallucination. That made much more sense than what Trin was telling her, after all.

"But, sis, Tatsu is, well, she's the serpent for crying out loud," Kim pointed out, flailing her arms a bit.

Trin rolled her eyes. "You are spending way too much time with Ronald."

Tatsu – the serpent. That was what people called Trin's mechanic and obviously more. She was one of the town's forgotten souls. She made her money mostly by working on illegal street-racing cars; business was actually pretty good. She had not even graduated high school. In fact, she had dropped out at sixteen, not that many people noticed. She had left home at sixteen, too. She did not like to talk about that much, except for with Trin. She had wandered Middleton for the most part before getting works thanks to her skills at fixing cars, which progressed into what she did now. Kim could only wonder how her sister got involved with Tatsu.

"Sis, this is the serpent," Kim repeated for emphasis with seriousness in her tone. It was less amusing a second time.

"Don't call her that," Trin ordered.

People called Tatsu "the serpent" because they were mocking her name, which meant dragon. They always said that she was about as trustworthy as a snake. There was even a rumor going around that her touch was poisonous. It was just nonsense spouted about a person that was different from the majority of the population, a person that did not quite fit into the society around them. The blond would not allow Kim to say such things about Tatsu. She could not let her little sister be like everyone else.

"Sis … you're a … you're a …" Kim could not even get it out.

"I'm a lesbian, yes," Trin confirmed as if it was nothing. It was something, though. Every secret that she kept was something heavy, especially when it was something that she kept from Kim.

"Talk about being just like Shin," the redhead muttered, scratching the top of her head and glancing off to the side to try to gather her thoughts. She could not believe how alike two best friends could be.

"Are you all right, Mini-me? I mean, I know that this is a shock."

_A shock?_ It was much more than that. It was something totally out of left field. Kim had never in all of her days considered that Trin even had a sexual preference, making everything even more bizarre. Trin always seemed so focused on work. She never seemed to make any motions toward anything other than being extremely talented and skilled in everything. There was also the fact that she seemed to loathe the idea of human contact to a large degree and tried not to interact with anyone, male or female. She hated being touched and did not seem to want to know anyone on any sort of intimate level. In some sense, she seemed asexual.

"Well, I guess this is okay. I mean, you're no different now than you were yesterday. Of course, yesterday I didn't know you were a … a …" Kim still could not get the word out.

Trin rolled her blue-green eyes once more. "It's not such a big deal, Mini-me. It doesn't change me. It doesn't change anything."

"No?" Kim asked to be sure.

"Of course not."

"Then why didn't you tell me, Trin?" Kim demanded with fire in her eyes. "I thought you told me everything. You say it's no big deal, but you never told me! You kept it a secret! How long? Huh, how long!"

Trin did not crumble because of the yelling, even though she was not used to it from her sister. She did lean back a little, almost as if she was going to retreat, but she did not move again after that. Her brain told her to stand strong and to remain calm like always and she complied with the command. She knew how to be patient and Kim deserved her patience more than any other person on the planet as far as she was concerned.

"How long have I known I was a lesbian or how long have I been dating Tatsu?" the blond inquired.

"You're actually dating her?" the redhead asked incredulously, throwing her hands in the air. "Well, I suppose that's actually better than you just having casual sex with her, but the whole point of the matter is that you didn't tell anything. You go out dating and you didn't tell me!"

"I am dating her," Trin replied.

"How long have been with her?"

"For about a year."

"You kept this thing a secret for a whole year?" Kim was shouting loudly and now stomping around in a small circle. "I can't believe you, my own big sister, didn't mention that she was in a relationship for a whole year! I hate to think how long you've known you were attracted to women! God, it's like you don't trust me at all!"

"Mini-me—" the elder sister tried to explain herself.

"Don't 'Mini-me' me! I don't want to hear it," Kim declared and she tried to run off, but Trin grabbed her. Kim turned around and tried to yank her arm away, but discovered that it was one thing that she could not do. "Let me go," the teen ordered.

"Make me or listen to me," Trin stated.

The cheerleader decided on the poorer choice of the first option. She lashed out at her sister with a roundhouse kick. The aqua-eyed female could not believe that her little sister had seriously attempted to strike her and if she had not moved back slightly, she was certain that Kim would have broken her jaw with such a powerful move. She was shocked that her little sister had even tried to significantly injure her.

"Mini-me," Trin said in a stern voice.

"Let me go," Kim demanded once again.

"No."

Kim took another kick at her elder sister. Trin did not let her little sister go as Kim mounted an offensive assault against the blond. The college student dodged the hero's attack as a very disturbed look conquered and scrunched up her face; Kim might as well have been coming at her with a knife from the expression in her eyes. And then, Kim landed a hit and knocked the elder Possible's glasses off of her face. Trin's head snapped to the side.

"That'll leave a nice bruise," Tatsu commented from the doorway. Her voice sounded a bit sinister and snake-like because she spoke in a mumbled whisper.

"You're next," Kim threatened the mechanic, pointing at her. "How dare you make my sister lie to me! She never keeps a secret from me and then you show up! How dare you!" Apparently, the redhead could not be angry and logical at the same time when it came to her big sister.

"Scary, but how're you gonna get me if your big sis is still holding you back?" Tatsu remarked dryly, motioning to the pale hand of her girlfriend.

"Let me go, Trin!" Kim commanded when she saw that the blond was still holding onto her tightly. She pulled on her limb, but found that Trin was not close to letting her go. She was a bit astonished by her sibling's strength and will because she had given Trin her best shot as far as that kick went. Technically, her big sister should be laid out on the ground, seeing stars for about an hour after such a hit.

"I won't let you go," Trin replied in a strong voice and then she turned her eyes to Tatsu. "Might I have a moment with my sister, please?"

"But, I was so looking forward to see somebody kick your ass," Tatsu commented with a shrug.

"You'll have to wait much longer than this. If Mini-me truly wished to kick my ass, she would need both arms. Now, if you would," Trin replied, nodding toward the inside of the building.

Tatsu made a dismissive gesture with her hand and went back into the garage. Trin then turned back to her prisoner. Kim considered going at her sister again, but she did not see the point now that she had a chance to think about her actions. She did not want to seriously battle with Trin, not because she was frightened or anything, but because she thought that would make her like everyone else. She was the one starting with Trin after all while the blond was merely attempting to explain herself.

"Are you calm now?" Trin inquired.

Kim nodded and the college student released her younger sibling. She waited to see if the cheerleader would try and run, but Kim did not move. Once she was sure that Kim was going to stay put, she leaned down. She picked up her spectacles and held them at arm's length to inspect them. She placed them back on her face once she saw that they were all right. She then turned back to Kim while trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her cheek.

"Now, state your gripe," the aqua-eyed woman requested, but it sounded much like an order. She knew that her sister's outburst had nothing to do with her sexual persuasion, but the fact that she had been keeping secrets. There also might be some problem with whom she was seeing.

"You didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" Kim practically begged in a tearful tone. Her eyes glistened and her chin trembled. She looked so hurt and Trin felt like scum for wounding her sister as deeply as it appeared that she did.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it," the blond replied in a slightly ashamed tone.

"You think I'd hate you over something like this?" the redhead inquired.

"I feared that you would," Trin admitted in a low voice. She had very little of the intangibles that made up life and she cherished what she did have. If she lost just a bit of Kim's respect, she was certain that she would wither away like a rose in the desert. She would lose herself if she lost her little sister.

"Sis, I'd never hate you. I mean, you're my big sister. Come on, I can't believe someone as smart as you would think something so stupid," Kim remarked, reaching out to pat the older woman on the shoulder.

"Fear makes even the most logical beings irrational," Trin muttered, glancing away briefly. On the inside, she felt some relief that Kim now knew, but she knew she had a long road ahead of her, so she could not feel completely unburdened yet.

"I wish you would've just told me. But, I guess this explains why it looked like you went shopping for three people yesterday," the teen commented with a slight laugh.

Trin shrugged a little. "Well, like Shin, when Tatsu dresses herself, it's a scary sight."

Kim nodded and there was a long moment of silence between the pair. "So, a whole year, huh?"

"Yes, a year. I … I …" Trin ground her teeth together for a few seconds, which let her little sister know that she had an apology coming her way. Trin detested apologizing; it was a sign of imperfection and she was perfect. "Sorry," she sort of spat the word from her mouth like it was bitter.

"Excuse me?" Kim said, holding a hand to her ear.

Blue eyes glared at the younger Possible. "Kim, don't try to drag this out anymore than that."

"But, I didn't hear you," the teen hero said with an angelic look on her face.

"Sorry, and I won't say it again," the elder sister grumbled.

"Okay," Kim conceded with a smile. She had gotten two "sorries" out of her sister; that might have been a record, especially since they were not followed by snippy words like "that you're an idiot" and things like that.

"Look, Kim, I'll tell you all about it at home. I'll tell you anything that you want to know later on."

"Anything?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, anything. Like you said, I tell you everything. I wanted to tell you about this, but it is actually hard to bring up in a conversation and, as I already said, I was scared," the blond replied.

"If you say so. I always thought that if you had something to say, you'd say it," the teenager commented.

"That's with the rest of the world. I don't care what they think, but you know I value your opinion more than anything else."

Kim smiled. "Even more than Shin?" she teased.

"Much more than Shin. After all, Shin's an idiot."

"So, can I stay here or should I go home?" the redhead asked. After all, she had interrupted a rather intimate moment, so she thought that her sister and Tatsu might want to get back to that.

"You can stick around, but just be polite to Tatsu. She likes to take her anger out on my poor car," Trin remarked.

"Some girlfriend," Kim scoffed.

"No, some mechanic. Come on," Trin invited her sister back into the garage. She was actually relieved to have been busted and she was able to get all of that off of her mind. She did not like keeping secrets, but she did keep them well.

Kim nodded and smiled. "I'll be on my best behavior," she vowed as she followed her sister into the building. "Well, I'll try to be on my best behavior."

Trin rolled her eyes. "Good enough." Since Kim was generally a goody-goody, she figured "I'll try" was better than most promises from people.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kim and Trin have a long talk, which leads to some plotting.


	7. Fallen angels

I don't own these characters, Disney does. I did however think up Trin, Shin, and Tatsu, so I guess that makes them mine, but everyone else is all Disney.

7: Fallen angels

Kim watched her sister interact with her mechanic, Tatsu. They did not look close enough to be girlfriends, but the teen guessed that was because she was intruding on their time. She figured that when Trin came to get her car looked at by Tatsu, it was also their time together. Right now, they were remaining at least six feet apart, barely looking at each other, and there was no conversation beyond things about the car.

"You were supposed to get an oil change a couple of weeks ago," Tatsu muttered, shaking her head.

"I thought that you would do it for me," Trin replied with a shrug. The nonchalant response earned a grunt from Tatsu and that was all for the moment.

Kim could not believe that her sister had been seeing Tatsu for about a year. Dating seemed like such a foreign concept when it came to Trin; after all, the blond was about as social as a pit bull on cocaine. As far as she knew, the same could be said about Tatsu, who was sort of a seen as a town recluse that came out on rare occasions for food and fighting. She figured that she would have to rework her opinion of Tatsu and base it on some facts instead of hearsay.

"You're going to keep the car, aren't you?" Trin asked while watching the ebony-haired woman stare at her car. She had that look in her pale blue eyes that Trin dreaded to see because it meant that her legs would be her means of transport for at least a day. Walking was so overrated in her opinion.

"Yes," Tatsu answered plainly.

The blond sighed. "I knew you would. Don't do anything too outrageous to the car. I'm the one driving this thing, after all."

"So?"

"You're so predictable. Unfortunately, you're not practical. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to have a long talk with Mini-me."

Tatsu nodded. "Understood."

Trin gave the mechanic a lingering look before just touching her hand. Kim figured that her sister was being reserved because she was there. After all, she knew from the way that she discovered the couple that they were much more physical than they were showing at the moment. Tatsu glanced at Kim and shook her head in amusement; it was something that Trin did. Kim could not help wondering which woman had picked the head motion habit from the other.

"Come on, Mini-me," Trin beckoned as she started toward the exit.

"Bye, Tatsu," Kim said to be polite as she followed her elder sister. The mechanic did not reply in any way.

-8-8-8-8-

The sisters got comfortable at home. They settled in Trin's room, believing that they had a talk ahead of them. Trin was going to have to explain her relationship with Tatsu to her sister. Kim would have plenty of questions and comments, of course. Little did the blond know, but the teen might even have a topic that she wanted to bring up.

Kim flopped down on the bed while Trin took a seat at her desk. Before anything, Trin checked her phone, which she typically referred to as her "Partner" since she always had it with her. She made sure her best friend had not called; missing a call from Shin could mean not having a home to go back to or not having a best friend to go back to. Kim wondered if Shin and Trin were working on their next money-making notion because of the way that they were playing phone tag. Not to mention, Shin generally did not almost murder himself more than once a week when they were not working on something.

"Are you and Shin developing something?" the teen inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"No, we actually just finished something. We haven't tested it yet, though, but he's bored as hell now. I fear he's going to try and alleviate his boredom on his own," Trin replied dryly.

The younger Possible chuckled a little. "You make him seem like such a moron."

"He is."

"No, he's not. He's a very smart guy. He's your other half. You should be nicer to him. I mean, you know you wouldn't be able to function without Shin," the hero argued with a slight twinkle in her eyes. She was also slightly teasing Trin by bringing up her dependence on her best friend.

Trin stood by her statement. "He's a moron."

"Fine, he's a moron," the redhead conceded easily, throwing her hands up in defeat. "So, how'd you get hooked up with Tatsu?" she asked as if that was the most logical thing to inquire after agreeing that Shinichi was a moron. Trin bet that her best friend's ears were burning like there was acid being poured in them.

Trin scanned the ceiling for a moment, like it had the answer to the question. "How'd I get hooked up with Tatsu? It was a strange thing. She was testing me, trying my patience, only to discover that I liked it."

"Meaning what?" Kim asked because her sister's words sounded so dirty.

"The first time I took my car to her, she refused to service it. She thought that I was so prim and proper. She didn't like that. She didn't like me, not because I was Trin Possible, but because she thought I was a high-class snob. After a lot of pushing on my end, she did the job just to me away from her. The second time, though, she wanted me gone as soon as possible. So, she tried to beat me up. Tatsu's tough and I know she'd beat a lot of people in a street fight. I'm sure she has beaten plenty of people in street fights, but she had no form or style at the time. She couldn't touch me and I think it still bothers her a bit that she can't beat me in a fight. And then there was the third time, where she came at me again, but with a different tactic."

"What did she do?" the younger sister inquired.

"She molested me. Hell, she damn near raped me," Trin reported in a slightly amused tone.

Kim's mouth dropped open and for several seconds she forgot how to speak. "W-w-what? Why?" she asked in stammer. She could not believe that her sister sounded so entertained about almost being raped, but then she thought about how Trin said Shin liked abuse.

"As I said, she disliked me. She wanted to frighten me away, but she did such good work on my car that I had to return. I mean, you know how I am with that car. I won't ruin your innocence with grubby little details about that time around. Needless to say, I eventually invited her out to straighten a few things out—"

"Straighten things out? Interesting choice of words," the teen remarked with a teasing smirk.

Blue eyes rolled. "I'm sure. Anyway, my inviting her out evolved into us dating."

"But, sis, this is Tatsu. She's got no future, no brain, no anything," Kim pointed out without thinking. As far as she knew, Tatsu lacked everything Trin valued in a person, namely intelligence and talent.

"She has me," Trin replied, making sure to keep an even temper, but her tone was strong. "Mini-me, you don't know Tatsu. She might not have graduated high school, but she is by no means stupid. She has common sense and she is knowledgeable about what interests her. She is a fantastic mechanic and has quite a head for machines. She's doing what she likes."

"You?" Kim joked. She went so far as to wiggle her eyebrows.

"And to think, I was trying to save your innocence, but apparently, you have none," the blond said dryly while shaking her head.

"Do you see her more often than you see us?" the cheerleader inquired with a slightly worried look on her face.

Trin glanced away because she knew that her sister was not going to like the answer to that question. "I do," she confirmed, but she quickly went into explaining why that was. "She drives out to see me most of the time. She tends to spend the weekends with me. She claims that if it were up to me, we wouldn't have a relationship at all. She says I'd spend all my free time with you if she waited for me to come back to Middleton. She needs to get out of town sometimes anyway and I think she has a point."

"And here it is I was ready to say that she was the one getting all of your time. You never let me come to your place," the teen pointed out with a pout.

Trin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're always so busy saving the world or something like that. I'd rather that you not tire yourself with coming to see me and Shin hacking systems and things."

"I didn't know you two still hacked. I thought you claimed that you out grew that and were working on things that had to do with natural science."

"We do have to make sure our security system is still the tops in the biz, so we have to make sure we're still at the top of our game. After all, without the security system, there is no money coming, and there would be no more shopping sprees and Shin would have to find a real job. Can't have that, can we?" Trin commented.

"Shin at an office? It is kind of a whacked thought. You two would either get fired or start a socialist revolution," Kim joked.

The blond wagged her finger at her little sister. "Shame on you, Mini-me. You know Shin and I aren't socialists. We refuse to share and we don't play well with others."

The younger woman chuckled. "That you don't."

"Are you satisfied with everything so far?" Trin inquired. She hoped Kim did not want to know about where she and Tatsu went for dates or when their anniversary was or something else very personal. It was not that they did anything that some might consider repulsive; it was just that it was very personal information and Trin was not ready to share, especially since she had not been ready to be out yet.

"How long have you known you're …?" Kim asked curiously.

"Quite a while actually. While I can't stand most people, females especially, I find that I've always appreciated the beauty of the female form much more than the masculine form. In fact, the only male I've ever found attractive is Shin," the college student confessed. "Which, I suppose, was a major red flag in and of itself."

"Shin?" the redhead asked in disbelief.

"I find him to be beautiful in a bizarre, almost creepy manner. Don't ask," Trin requested, waving her hand to dismiss the issue. There was actually nothing very effeminate about her best friend that should attract her to him, but for some reason that she could not put her finger in, she thought that he was beautiful.

"I thought you weren't sexually attracted to Shin," Kim pointed out.

"I'm not. Finding the moron beautiful isn't the same as wanting to jump into bed with him," Trin riposted.

The teen hero's face scrunched up a little. "You never wanted to jump into bed with a guy?"

The blond thought on it for a moment. "No, not really. But, I have to admit that the idea of sex did not really appeal to me until fairly recently."

"No?"

"No, too much touching for my liking. Not to mention, body fluids," Trin answered in a dry tone and a shudder. "Why, are you looking to jump into bed with some guy?" the elder sister inquired with an arched sun-colored eyebrow.

While it was known that Mr. Possible was not very keen on the idea of his daughters dating, it was not as known that Trin did not take much to the notion of her little sister dating either. It used to be that when she got wind that some boy had a crush on her sister, she went and straightened that right out. Kim always attracted bad boy types to make matters worse. It was always some jerk that thought he could tame Kim or some scumbag that wanted to see if she was a natural redhead. Trin was not about to let such boys around her little sister and decided to be hated more so than she already was to protect Kim's chastity.

In the blond's opinion, what she did worked; no boy that was bragging about taming the younger Possible girl ever thought to talk to her after a few moments alone with Trin. It was amazing what a person could accomplish after bruising a boy's wrist or going as far as to breaking his finger; yes, she broke a boy's finger once. It was really his fault for boasting about things that he would do to Kim with said finger if he had five minutes alone with her in a closet. Instead, he got five minutes alone with Trin and then crossed the street whenever he saw Kim after that.

Trin was not particularly hard on all boys that were around her little sister. Obviously Ron was still around and she had never assaulted him. She just wanted to make sure people that might bring Kim down did not get close to her. Now, of course, Kim probably could have sorted through the trashy people trying to get near her, but Trin did not want her sister to have to bother.

"No, I don't want to jump into bed with a guy," Kim answered, turning her mouth up a little. "You'd probably kill me if I did."

"No, I'd only kill him," the blond replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I have little problem with you finding a boyfriend now, as long as he turns out to be a proper lad. You deserve the best things in life, including boys if you are considering going out and getting a steady boyfriend. Are you considering that?"

Kim shook her head as a response. "Trin … how … do you … how do you know that you're … um …"

"Do you think you're one?" Trin inquired, almost sounding curious. Her sister had always shown an attraction the simpler sex. Well, no, she supposed it was not fair to call them "simpler" because she was certain that she had met more air-headed women than men.

"Well … I just …" Kim was not sure how to explain it and her eyes roamed the ceiling as if the answers would jump out at her. She rubbed her forehead.

"What's made you consider that you might be?" the college student asked.

"Can I get the computer for a second?"

Trin obliged and gave her seat at the desk to Kim. The redhead hopped in the chair and got online. She accessed her email account and pulled up several emails from one GradeABadass. Trin could not help arching an eyebrow as Kim motioned for her to read the letters.

The blond adjusted her glasses and began to read the many correspondences. Whoever the person was certainly was pining over her little sister while being sure to make it appear otherwise; the wording reminded Trin slightly her girlfriend. The writer was blunt, crass, and about as romantic as the bottom of a shoe, but still managed to come off as truly caring about Kim.

"They're from Shego," Kim informed her big sister.

"Ah, the woman that you're always fighting with," Trin commented as if that did not matter. From what Kim told her about the woman, the letters sounded just like her. She was surprised that her sister would fall for a person that was supposed to be enemy, but it was oddly romantic in a classical, mythological sense.

"Yeah," Kim confirmed.

"She is taking the 'love thy enemy' thing a bit far. She is the one with all of the nicknames for you?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"I was suspicious of her for a while now from everything you told me, but this is mere confirmation. When did this start?" Trin inquired.

"A few months ago. She calls me sometimes too. What happened was that we were in one of Drakken's lairs and it sort of spontaneously combusted, I guess," Kim started to explain.

A golden eyebrow arched. "It sort of spontaneously combusted?"

Kim could only shrug. "Well, we hadn't even done anything yet and it started blowing up. I'm guessing it wasn't his best work. Unfortunately, we were in some snow covered mountains when the lair surprisingly self-destructed. I got Ron out okay, but I didn't make it quite in time and ended up being buried alive."

"I shall slay Ronald and salt the earth where I bury him if he left this Shego woman to find you," Trin growled.

"Calm down, Trin. Shego happened to find me, but Ron didn't leave me. He just wasn't looking in the right place."

"There are hamsters living in that boy's skull," the blond commented while pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. If she did not have the utmost faith in her little sister, she might actually fear for Kim's life with her being out on missions with Ron. Sure, he came through in a pinch, but he was usually the one that helped the situation get as bad as it was.

"Well, like I said, Shego found me and helped keep me alive. She found shelter in this cabin and took care of me for a few days. I think I grew on her in that time. Maybe she was surprised that we could get along without trying to take each other's heads off."

"Perhaps she thought about how she would feel if you died and she did not like the feeling," the college student proposed.

"I didn't think about that," the cheerleader admitted.

"I'm sure she was stunned when she found you and the emotions that washed over her were not the ones she expected."

"Was it like that when Tatsu attacked you?" the redhead asked.

"Kim, we both know I don't have emotions. I shed those wretched things years ago," Trin commented while adjusting her glasses.

The younger female laughed a bit. "Right, whatever you say, sis."

"I'm guessing that you believe that you like her in return?" Trin asked. She doubted that her sister would come right out and say it. She bet that Kim even tried to repress the feelings because they were not the norm. Her little sister probably worried about what the whole world would think about her liking a woman. It sort of irked the older sister when she thought about how Kim gave into peer pressure sometimes and thought about what the world thought of her. She hoped that one day her little sister would learn that the world was not the one that would make her happy at the end of the day.

"Maybe," the teen hero muttered her noncommittal answer.

"Tell me what you want, little sister. You know that I'll help in the least and at the most, I will try my best to make your desire reality," the college student said.

"Well, you read the letters. You know what she's been saying. She's been promising me so many things that no one ever thought to say to me and I want to believe her so badly …" Kim whispered.

"And the problem is?" the blond asked.

"What kind of future would we have? Shego is wanted in about fifteen states at this point," Kim informed her older sister.

"Do you believe her?"

"I want to …"

"Do you?" Trin pressed.

"I do," Kim answered with conviction. Her elder sister was impressed with how strongly the redhead replied to the question.

"Well then, what would you like me to do?" Trin inquired.

Kim knew that she had to consider her words very carefully lest her sister try to help her. Now, there was nothing wrong with Trin attempting to help because she got great results. But, along the way of getting splendid results, she did some very questionable things. The ends always justified the means to her because she only cared about the ends.

"It's all right, Trin. You really don't need to do anything. I mean, this has only been going on for a few months and who knows where it could go. It might not lead anywhere and I wouldn't want you to waste the energy on something that just gets messed up in the end," the younger sibling stated, shaking her head.

"Kim, you never know what might work out. I mean, I am dating a high school dropout mechanic. From the little you've told me about Shego in the time that you've been matched against her, I think you'd enjoy being with her. I have heard you go on and on about her. You already talk about her like a lover," Trin remarked.

"I do not!" Kim objected, knowing that her sister was just teasing her. She wished that she were still on the bed because there would be a throng of pillows going at the blond's head, even though there were only four pillows on the bed.

"No, you don't, but you respect her greatly. You get this tone in your voice and this look in your eyes when you talk about her. I never thought much on, just that you had a rival and friend in an enemy. But, now it makes sense. Mom and Dad would love this," the college student commented sarcastically.

"You're not—"

"Going to tell? Let's be serious, Mini-me," Trin replied with a scoff. Beside the fact that she was also a lesbian, her girlfriend was a high school dropout, social outcast involved in illegal activities. _Damn_, now that she thought about things, Tatsu sounded a lot like her, except for the dropout part. She definitely would not be sharing that news anytime soon if it could be helped.

"I just wanted to be sure. I'm glad that I finally got to say something about this. I was going to talk to you about it last night, but dammit, if Shin wasn't monopolizing your time," the redhead complained.

"It's what he does. I need to call him later, just to check on our poor apartment. If he threw a party, I'll be cleaning for years to come," the blond muttered while shaking her head.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin lay in bed, staring at her ceiling. She had been thinking for a while and had come to a decision. She reached for her phone, also known as her Partner. She dialed up her evil twin. Shin answered the phone in a drowsy voice, promising to kill the blond in a gruesome manner the moment that he saw her.

"What do you want, Satan?" Shin inquired.

"The vampire is sleeping?" she asked in a slightly stunned tone.

"I was up early. You don't even want to know that story."

"But, you'll tell me later on anyway. Right now, when you get up, find out everything you can about a woman called Shego. She works for some megalomaniac known as Drakken. And don't, under any circumstances, ask Wade for assistance in this search."

"Why do I always get the hard, boring jobs?" he whined.

"You think making you breakfast is easy and exciting?"

"You haven't made me breakfast since you left," he pointed out.

"And I won't make you any ever again if you continue to be a baby about things. Now, are you going to do this or not?" she inquired.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not talking to Wade, anyway. That little egghead keeps beating me in Crash."

"Too much information. You're too old to be playing games anyway. Get back to me after you've found all you could."

"Roget that," he replied.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: one word: Shego.


	8. Hell's fire

Don't own the characters. Well, seeing as how I thought of Trin, Shin, and Tatsu, they would be mine, but everybody else is certainly Disney's. I promise.

8: Hell's fire

Trin and Shin were not known for plotting. It was not something they were interested in, which probably helped them in not becoming serious criminals. So, when Trin started pitching an idea to Shin, he could not help being bored and wonder where she was going with things.

Shin knew that his evil twin would only think of some scheme for a few people on the planet and the one that she just hatched could only be for her little sister for the sheer danger involved. He was glad that Kim was making Trin do something, whether it was directly or indirectly, he could care less. It was just that he was bored out of his ever-loving skull and ever so thankful that Trin had something fun in mind. Of course, he had to make it through the boring parts of that first.

-8-8-8-8-

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed in his usual voice. It was made worse by the echo their latest lair had.

"What?" Shego huffed in annoyance. Her entire face twisted with tension and she almost tore the magazine that she was flipping through. She wondered why the man found it necessary to holler her name to the mountains when she was sitting less than five feet away from him. It was not like she was deaf and she would ignore him if she felt like it, even if he was screaming directly in her ear.

"I have a brilliant plan," he declared with a bright grin.

"How are we defining brilliant?" she quipped. His last few "brilliant" plans were not even worth getting out of the bed for her. Kim Possible did not even know about a couple of them because Drakken managed to ruin those all his own, which angered her because she was really only sticking around to see _her_ girl. Yes, Kim was her girl and she would crush anybody that tried to argue otherwise.

"I need you to kidnap a woman," he told his sidekick.

"Kidnap a woman?" she echoed, just to show that she was following along. She made a mental note to buy the pants that she was looking at in her magazine.

"She's developing something top-secret that the military is trying to purchase," he informed the raven-haired woman.

"And you want this technology, even though you don't have a damn clue as to what it does. Why not just snatch the technology?" Shego suggested, not that she even cared anymore. Drakken had sucked all the fun out of being evil by being a failure that refused to recognize that he was a failure.

"Well …" the cerulean scientist trailed off. She knew that sound and could imagine the sheepish expression on his face.

"You don't even know what it is, let alone what it does," Shego sighed.

_I don't believe this damned clown anymore!_ It seemed like her employer was just getting dumber by the day. _I hope it's not contagious_. She doubted that she would be able to take him much longer. _Someone with half a brain and a tablespoon of common sense probably would've given up on Drakken a long time ago_, she thought. She knew that she would have bolted on him the first time he actually foiled himself by building a rocket that exploded and damn near killed him, her, the heroes, and everybody else in the lair, but she could not leave. Being with him was the only for her to see Kim. If only she could be like a normal person and invite Kim out to the movies or something, she would have walked out on the mad scientist months ago. _Not like I want to be here when he succeeds in killing himself_.

"Just go out and bring me Trin Possible!" Drakken ordered.

"Trin Possible? Is she related to your arch foe by any chance?" Shego asked curiously, glancing over her magazine at him. Unlike Drakken, she knew that Possible was a very rare surname.

He had the nerve to shrug. "No one in the chat room knew."

Shego's head hurt from that answer and she had to take a moment to massage her temples. "You heard about this in a chat room?" she inquired in disbelief.

_This conversation's actually getting stupider by the second, just like everything is lately_, she realized. He had to be running out of ideas, which she believed was very plausible. He used to have a new scheme at least once a week, so he probably tapped his imagination dry after trying to take over the world for about two years now.

"Look, are you going to question me on this all day or go get this woman?" the inventor huffed in anger. He actually stomped his foot like a petulant child.

"You didn't tell me where and you didn't say if she's related to Kim Possible," Shego pointed out. She would go in second if he confirmed that she was a relative of the teen hero. She was willing to do anything to get away from her employer and to go see what her girl was up to.

"From what I've seen she's got no family. She's developed some kind of top-secret formula that the military is looking to buy. I want that formula, but it seems that she's the only one that's got it."

"Yeah, it would be easier to get it from a woman than from the military," the green-skinned woman commented.

"Well, go get it!" he ordered, pointing out the door.

"Where the fuck is she?" she inquired with a sigh. _God, I would go kidnap the Pope if it would get just me the hell away from Drakken_. He had been working her last nerve for weeks now. If she did not get away from him soon, she knew that she was going to have to kill at least one of them, probably him.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin was walking a path in the woods right on the edge of Middleton. She had nothing better to do with herself. Kim was at school, Tatsu was actually working on Trin's car, and Shin had decided to be adventurous and leave the apartment without his phone. The blond was left to her own devices for a couple of hours because of those things. She refused to waste away in the house and she could not take the stares from the townspeople, especially without her sister.

The townspeople's eyes burned holes in whatever soul that Trin had left. She despised being looked at as if she was not only an "it," but also a disgusting, evil it. They were eyes that swore they were better than she was based on the sole fact that they had not been abandoned in a shopping mall and adopted.

Trin realized that she was thinking negative thoughts, letting her demons crawl out of the coffins that she locked them in. She willed her consciousness to close the door on those thoughts before they led to the notions that she loathed above all others. She detested when her demons reminded her that she was a charity case for the most part, a creature always to be pitied and exploited by the masses. She was a miserable thing.

"Shut up," Trin ordered her brain aloud.

"Nice to see that even geniuses are crazy," Shego commented as she stepped out from behind a tree. She did not see the point in being stealthy with a brainiac. It would be a cold day in Hell, she thought, when she lost to a lab geek.

"As long as you recognize my genius," Trin retorted smoothly. She had seen Shego before, but television did not do the woman justice. It was nice to see that her little sister had an eye for beauty.

"Right. Now, if you don't struggle, I won't have to ruin that pretty face of yours," Shego threatened the blond.

Trin craned a sun-colored eyebrow. She studied Shego for a moment and then made a decision. She gently plucked her glasses from her face and reached into her purse for her case. She secured her eyewear in their case and then replaced the case in her bag. She put the bag down off of the path and then turned back to Shego.

"You may not know it, but you shouldn't let the blond hair, blue eyes, and thousand dollar suit fool you," Trin commented.

"A thousand bucks for that?" Shego scoffed, pointing to the suit. She was looking at blush pink pinstripe suit with a canary yellow vest and golden tie. She could not see why that thing would cost even ten dollars.

"It's tailor made from the best cotton that money can buy," the blond replied. She was going to hate it if her suit was messed up and Shin was really going to be angry since the suit was a gift from him.

"Your pimp buy it for you?" the super-powered woman remarked with a taunting grin.

"I pimp myself, so no. Now, you were going to come at me, were you not?" Trin asked in a bit of a curious tone.

"Do you really want to chance this?" Shego knew that Kim was getting to her just because she was developing a for real conscience. She actually did not want to go at the geek in front of her that she was so certain that she would destroy. _What the hell would I tell Kimmie if I destroyed a damn nerd?_ It was not like she could lie and say "Hey, she was like that when I found her." Kim was not an idiot, after all.

"I suppose so. Try not to scuff my shoes. I have only worn them twice," Trin said dryly.

"Hey, it's your health plan." Shego shrugged. "I mean, who am I to argue if a geek wanted to get beaten up? I could give a wet willie, too, when we're done."

Trin remained with her usual apathetic expression, even though she had no clue as to what she was stepping in. She was merely curious as to what type of person her sister had fallen for. Besides, she was not too worried about Shego since the woman was underestimating her, which she could very much understand. She was a blond woman that wore glasses and she was dressed in a pink pinstripe suit for crying out loud. She would not be surprised if a gang of second graders thought that she was an easy mark.

The green-skinned female crouched into her fighting stance for a brief moment. Trin studied the stance for the second that she saw it; the woman had a solid defense while in her stance, the blond knew. She could see why her little sister was hitting much harder than she recalled; it had to be Shego that was toughening her up. She hoped that the raven-haired woman was not influencing her sister in any negative way; that was her job, after all.

Shego went directly at the blond before Trin even thought to get into her own fighting stance. The college student backed away and Shego kept coming. Trin dodged and blocked everything that she could while trying to decide who was the better fighter, Kim or Shego. She was leaning toward Kim; after all, her little sister had almost broken her jaw a few days ago. But, then again, Shin always told her that she liked to believe Kim was always better at something than anyone else. _I suppose I am eternally biased in that sense_, the blond mentally conceded.

Then Trin was suddenly taken by surprise as Shego changed styles. She almost gut-checked the blond with her fist, but Trin flipped back just time to miss an undoubtedly bruising blow. _Maybe Shego is better_, Trin thought for a moment. After all, she could tell that the villain was not putting much effort into her attacks and she had almost punched Trin in the stomach.

Shego stared at the blond for a moment in disbelief. _What the hell is a science nerd doing with moves and reflexes like Trin's?_ The raven-haired woman did not understand it; the college student should have been on the floor three seconds after she attacked her.

"What the hell do you do in your off-time?" Shego asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Collect stamps," Trin replied while rolling her eyes.

Shego smirked; she just had to go up against a smart aleck nerd. She went back at the blond, determined to put her on her back. She wanted to rip the student's suit too, just for her having the nerve to wear it outside.

Trin remained defensive and hoped that Shego did not think to step up her game. The blond acted like she was fighting with Kim to keep herself from going at Shego in return. She was seeing some openings in the super-powered woman's style and if she dared to try for them and possibly connect, she was certain that Kim would hate her forever and always.

Trin could see that she was a different type of warrior from Shego, just like she was different from Kim. Kim fought for the good of people, to save people; Trin and Shego could understand why she did something like that. Shego seemed to fight for the fun of it, which was something both Possible sisters could identify with. Trin was not like either of them when her primary reason for fighting came out.

The blond fought to hurt those looking to hurt her. The demons inside of her came out when she battled. Her demons came out full force when she was offensive in combat because she did not want to suffer anymore. She was not beautiful like her little sister in a fight. She was not graceful like her little sister and she damn sure was not merciful like her little sister. So, she reminded herself that Kim would not forgive her any time soon, if ever, if she even thought to injure Shego, even if she had one of her zoning out moments.

The villainess was becoming annoyed with Trin. She was sick of the nerd actually avoiding her attacks. She ignited her hands to scare the blond and it did get Trin to back up a bit.

Kim had told her older sister that Shego had such an ability, but it was still surprising to see in person. Shego then decked Trin right across the face with a plasma-charged punch. She hit her on what seemed like a bull's-eye on the blond's cheek. It was the bruise that her little sister left her with when Shego hit her and the thought that went through her mind was that Shego's punch hurt much more than when Kim kicked her in the same spot. She staggered backwards from the punch.

"She's Kim's girl. She's Kim's girl and it doesn't matter that she rang my bell good," Trin reminded herself in a low mutter as a voice roared in her, demanding blood for her pain.

The blond recalled back before she or Kim could seriously fight. She recollected all of the names, insults, and the beatings that came her way from schoolmates. Boys that left her with horrible physical scars, girls that left her with even worse emotional scars, adults that left her with almost obvious mental scars, and how back then all she could do was cry, but now she could fight back. Dark voices in her mind always ordered that she react to someone to inflict agony on those that would stand against her now, the stronger her, the new her that refused to cry for anyone. But, she did not listen to those voices for once, which she guessed was a good thing because it showed her that she could ignore her demons.

Shego continued after Trin with devastating combinations. The blond tried to dodge as best she could and she did avoid a good deal of the blows, but she never did see the one that got her; she would later blame it on her lack of glasses. Whatever the reason, she hit the dirt as blood oozed out of her mouth.

The thief looked down at the science geek, thinking that she might actually get back up. She did not see how it was plausible for the blond to rise again, but she would not put it passed the nerd. Trin considered getting up, but she decided against that since she was going to have to go down at some point to get things rolling. Besides, there was a chance that she might get hit again and she had enough bruises for the day. There was also the chance that she might want to fight for fun like Shego and they would never get out of the woods, which would not do either of them any good.

"You put up as much fight as a kid, you know that?" Shego remarked.

"Just don't forget to grab my purse. I need my glasses and my wallet," Trin replied. She really needed her glasses to make out anything three feet in front of her or less.

"You don't make any orders around here, poindexter. This is a kidnapping and everything," Shego informed the blond.

"That's all well and good, but my glasses and my wallet," the college student reiterated.

Shego frowned, but she grabbed the purse because Trin would be useless if she was blind. She then yanked Trin up by her precious suit jacket. The blond balled her hand into a fist, but chose not to do anything, even though Shego was ruining one of her favorite suits.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin was tied to a chair in the mad scientist's lair. It was not the first time she had been in a lair, but compared to her little sister, it might as well have been her first time since she could count the number on one hand. She was not awed by what she saw; it was probably the typical megalomaniac insane inventor's hole in the ground. She had seen much better labs, she knew that much.

The blond focused her eyes on Shego, who was busying herself by going through Trin's purse. The thief had already called dibs on any forms of currency that the college student might have. Trin would have told her to take it if she was certain that Shego would spend it on Kim since they both would have been wasting it on the hero anyway. The blond's debit card instantly became Shego's when she came across it.

"Hey, nerd, what's up with your phone?" the villainess inquired when she pulled out Trin's communication device. It did not look much like a cell phone, but it did look something like a Sidekick, which made Shego guess that it was phone.

"It was a project. If someone named Shin calls, answer it and just tell him I'm tied up at the moment and to ask himself what I would do before he acts," Trin answered dryly.

"Fuck you. You're not my boss," Shego replied, sucking her teeth.

"No, that would be this genius," the blond replied while turning her attention to Drakken.

The blue doctor was pacing in front of Trin. She thought that he looked rather tired. There were bags underneath his eyes; he had been up several nights trying to think of some new scheme only to come up with nothing. He hoped that whatever Trin was hiding was big, powerful, and destructive.

"Don't remind me," the green-skinned woman grumbled with a snort. _Poor Doctor D_, she thought. That man had obviously run his course and he just did not seem to want to believe it. She could see it in his beady little eyes that he was done, but he did not want to give it up. He had burnt himself out.

"Miss, I don't think you appreciate your situation," Drakken said to the college student because of how calm she was.

"No, I don't really appreciate it, but then again, I'm not very much into bondage," the blond quipped.

"Wha?" the scientist said with a perplexed face. The remark clearly had gone way over his head.

"And he remembers to sign checks and everything?" Trin asked Shego in complete disbelief.

"That's the one thing I make sure he remembers," the thief replied with a smirk. She came across two golden hoop earrings that were clipped together. She held them up and felt the weight; it felt like they were real gold. "I'm going to sell these," she decided.

"You're just going to sell my earrings? What if I want them back?" Trin inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Come get them," Shego dared the blond with a smirk on her face. They both were very aware that Trin would not be getting up without some assistance. Unlike Drakken, Shego knew how to tie a knot.

"Excuse me! Remember me? Evil doctor that had you kidnapped," Drakken called attention back to himself.

Trin turned her eyes to the sky-colored scientist as if it pained her to do so. "Right, you were going to rant or something a second ago?" she reminded him. "Let's skip it. What is the point in kidnapping me? I'm merely a humble college student," the blond said modestly; the words were as bitter as ash on her arrogant tongue.

"A humble college student with technology that the military has been trying to purchase. You will give me this technology," Drakken demanded, putting his hand, palm down in her face.

"And if I don't?" Trin asked in a very bored tone. Then, for good measure, she spit in his hand. "Will that do?"

Drakken's eye went so wide that they seemed ready to fall out of his skull. "Shego!" he bellowed while wiping his palm on his smock.

The blond cut her eyes to the other female, who was done rooting around in the student's purse. Shego stalked over to the pair like a tiger and ignited her hands. She glared down at Trin and arched an onyx eyebrow because Trin did not appear frightened in the slightest. They were interrupted for a moment when the blond's phone went off.

"I strongly urge you to answer that," Trin suggested.

"I think you should tell Doctor D what he wants to know," Shego replied.

"And apologize for spitting in my hand! I mean, who does that!" Drakken hollered in disgust.

"You'll both feel a bit sheepish if you don't answer my phone," Trin stated, but no one moved to answer the call. She shrugged; fine, they did not need to listen to her. They would just have to learn the hard way.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: The rescue … well, it's something like a rescue. Well, Kim shows up anyway.


	9. Starting trouble

So, you guys all know this, but I don't own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. Other than the three characters I just named, everybody else belongs to the Disney folks.

9: Starting trouble

Kim yanked her Kimmunicator out of her pocket as she heard the familiar beeping. She greeted Wade when he came on the screen with her usual smile and typical question of "What's the stich?" He doubted that she was going to be smiling once he revealed what the stich was.

"Um … Kim, have you seen your sister lately?" Wade asked in a hesitant manner.

She shook her head. "No, not since this morning. I'm still in school, Wade," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, Shin contacted me and asked me to trace her Partner signal because she's not answering his calls," the computer genius explained.

"Really? I don't know what to tell you about that. I mean, she always takes Shin's calls. Did you trace her Partner?"

"I did," he confirmed, nodding.

"That's cool. So, where was the signal?" she asked curiously. There had to be something to it if she was getting a call about it.

"It's coming from one of those timeshare lairs," he answered.

"Timeshare lairs? Really?" Kim inquired, scrunching up her face a little bit. She did not see what her sister might be doing near those places.

"Yeah, and I found traces that the place is active. Her Partner hasn't moved since I did the trace a couple of hours ago. So, there's a chance that she probably hasn't moved," he replied. He was not about to come right out and say what he thought happened. I was a given that Kim would come to _that_ conclusion.

"Are you hinting that it's possible that Trin was kidnapped by some villain?" the redhead asked in disbelief. Her sister being kidnapped was hard to imagine and more than likely impossible to pull off. Her sister knew some of the most deadly moves in self-defense. _Who would be alive after tangling with Trin to kidnap her? Not just alive, but actually able to kidnap her!_

"Well, anything's possible," Wade replied. He and Shin wasted about an hour trying to figure out the probability of a person kidnapping Trin. The math itself had been insane. Still, no matter how unlikely it was, it was the only reason that they could deduce from Trin not answering her phone and the phone being immobile for so long.

"Well, give me the location. I'll leave right away," Kim declared.

His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up. "To rescue your big sister?" he asked incredulously. He bet that they would need to call medics for the people that Trin probably injured for life for even thinking to touch her without her permission.

"Don't say that out loud. It makes it sound even stranger than it is already," she replied. Rescuing her big sister was just about the most bizarre notion that she could ever think up, hearing it out loud certainly did not make things any better. She hated to think about the problems that came up if her sister had been kidnapped and if she did have to save the blond. She might have to save whoever took Trin by now.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin was sitting, still tied to a rather uncomfortable chair, with a look of tedium in her aqua-colored eyes. There was a giant, space-age looking gun pointed at her, a threat to make her talk about what she had that the military was looking to purchase. She could only think about how she wanted to adjust her glasses before they slid off of her nose. She barely looked at the weapon in her face.

Shego had only worked on Trin for a moment when Drakken had yelled for her that first time. She found it boring and downright wrong in beating up a bound nerd; yes, she had standards. She did stick around to see what her employer was going to do with the huge gun that he wheeled out. There was a possibility that he was going to blow her head up, but there was a bigger possibility that it would just blow up, like most of his recent work.

Drakken was marching in front of Trin. She guessed that he was trying to make her nervous. If that was the case, it was not working. He did not seem to notice that she was not scared of his weapon.

"Well, Miss Possible, are you going to talk or will I have to fire this baby up?" he asked while motioning to the gun.

"Forgive if I feign ignorance," she replied and then she yawned.

"Do you know what I can do with this weapon if you don't tell me what I want to know?" he hollered in a huff, stomping his foot.

"Make ice cream?" she guessed. "You seem like a guy that enjoys ice cream."

"No!"

"You don't like ice cream? All right, but I doubt that you can do much with it being unplugged."

Drakken turned to see if his machine was unplugged. Trin could not believe her eyes; _and people have the nerve to think that blonds are dumb_, she thought. She figured that she had to teach the teal-colored man not to fall for such a cheap trick, not to mention teach him to always bind the legs of a captive, even if she appeared to be relatively harmless. _Or, at least command Shego to do it_.

As Drakken turned back around to point out that his gun did not have a plug, Trin kicked him in the crotch so hard that even Shego grimaced for the man. He squealed in pure anguish while his eyes crossed, his face turned an odd color of red, and then he collapsed. Trin did not seem affected by the vicious way she had apparently seriously injured the doctor.

"That was pretty malicious. Worse than spitting in his hand," Shego commented. She might grow to respect the geek if she kept doing things like that. Shego had wanted to kick the man in the nuts for about a year now. Trin had just lived the thief's dream.

"I know. I doubt he was using it properly anyway," the blond remarked.

The raven-haired woman did not have a chance to respond as the doors to the lair burst open. Several guards fell into the room and Shego knew exactly what was happening. She had been wondering when Kim was going to show up. Kim and Ron stepped into the lair, walking over the bodies of unconscious henchmen.

"Where's my sister?" Kim demanded with a heated glare. She looked like she was ready to slay someone, but on the inside, she felt a bit awkward. She was coming to rescue her sister, a woman that she had seen take down the entire Middleton football team once because they were whistling at her and making some very inappropriate gestures at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Shego commented, throwing her hands up. She could not believe how angry the cheerleader appeared. She thought that she might be in for an actual fight from the way her girl looked.

"Calm down, Mini-me," Trin said to her little sister. No sense in there being a fight when nothing happened to her that she did not plan on.

"You okay, sis?" the redhead asked.

"Perfectly fine," the blond assured the hero.

"Hey, where's Drakken?" Ron asked scanning the lair for the usual traps and drama. He was expecting lasers or bombs or something, but definitely not nothing.

"Crying at my feet," Trin answered the boy's question as she noticed that the scientist was weeping.

"Oh, man, she made the bad guy cry. See, Kim, she's the antichrist," Ron declared, pointing down at Drakken. He felt safe making that statement since Trin was tied up.

"Maybe if she made Shego cry, but not Drakken. Trin, what did you do to the guy, though?" the hero asked as she went to free Trin, much to Ron's dismay.

"Kicked him," the college student answered dryly, as if it was nothing. "Mini-me, get my Partner, please."

Kim nodded and finished with untying her sister. Trin stood up and rubbed her wrists; Shego really did tie a mean knot. She glanced down at Drakken, who looked like he was trying to move a bit. She glanced up and noticed that Kim was not facing her, so she kicked Drakken in the ribs. The scientist coughed and then cried out in pain, which caught Kim's attention.

"Sis," the redhead scolded her older sister because she knew that Trin was tormenting the poor doctor.

"What?" Trin asked innocently.

"Don't abuse him like that. He's down for the count and he's not a fighter," Kim pointed out.

"Well, he should watch who it is he kidnaps next time," the older Possible countered.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Kim asked in a suspicious tone. It was too much of a coincidence that just a few days ago she and her big sister had been discussing Shego and now here they were in Drakken's lair with Drakken incapacitated and Shego looking perfectly fine.

It did not add up, the redhead thought. Shego did not leave a battle with Kim looking perfectly fine and they fought for the fun of it now. Trying to kidnap Trin should have meant a battle of mythological proportions and while Kim did not know who would win, she knew for a fact that they would not make it a lair. Trin would make sure that she went down where she was attacked and she would never allow an assailant to get away from her unmarked. Shego would not stand for being marked, so she and Trin would have had to rumble until at least one of them just fell unconscious or died. There was no way that they both should have made it the lair.

"What are you doing here, sis?" Kim repeated her question. Trin sighed in annoyance; her little sister always wanted reasons and she always wanted them immediately if not sooner.

"I'm helping you. As if I would be kidnapped by such an ass without having an ulterior plan of some kind. Also, Shego, if you would return my debit card," the blond Possible requested. She knew better than to put her hand out, considering what Shego had seen her do to Drakken.

"Hell, no," Shego replied, sucking her teeth and rolling her eyes. While she might grow to respect the blond woman, she doubted that she could ever like her, even if she was Kim's sister. Trin was a rather bossy bitch in the thief's opinion.

"Shego, give her back her debit card. She uses that to buy me things," Kim remarked with an amused smile.

"Fine," Shego sighed and she flung the card at Trin, who caught it easily. The raven-haired woman turned her attention back to the hero. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had a sister?" she inquired.

"You never gave me a chance. I would've filled you in sooner or later," Kim replied. Trin turned her attention to Shego, breaking up any chance that she and Kim might have had in starting a conversation.

"Shego, I'm going to give you the chance to make my little sister very happy. Try not to screw it up," Trin ordered.

"Could she be any more of a bitch?" Shego asked incredulously, speaking to Kim and Ron while pointing at the blond Possible.

"I could," Trin assured her. One reason she did not take part in save-the-world missions and things of that nature, aside from hating most of the world, was that she knew she got into a very bossy mindset. She did not think that she was really like that and she disliked it when she got into that role. It was due to her mostly antisocial nature and basic view that she was always right.

"Um … what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, you were not here today and you certainly never saw me," Trin informed him.

"Why not?" the boy inquired in a confused tone with a furrowed brow. Scratching the top of his head, his mouth dropped open. "What in the hell is going on? I don't get why He why you, Kim, and Shego are all just standing around instead of fighting. Where in the world was the doomsday device? What was going on with the mission? Just what? So, why in the world was I not here in the middle of all of this madness?" He threw his hands up.

"Because I said so," she replied in a "duh" type of voice, as if he was supposed to get that reason right away. She then got on the phone and dialed up her best friend. "Yes, Shin, you can run the program now," she told the young man.

"What program?" Kim asked because things were sounding shady to her. It was like every time Trin and Shin did something it started out in some mysterious and suspicious manner. She now knew that her sister was up to something. Her sister might actually be trying to help, the hero thought with dread.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with, Mini-me. Shego, you had better take really good care of my little sister. I can be very malicious if she's hurt," Trin warned the thief.

"Hey, it's done," Shin reported.

"Well, let's get out of here," the blond female ordered.

"Sis, what in the hell is going on?" the redhead sort of begged and sort of demanded to know.

"You don't need to know. Come on, Shego too," Trin commanded and she grabbed her purse. She started walking toward the door, leaving no opportunity for questions to come her way.

"She always this bitchy?" Shego inquired.

"No, sometimes she's actually evil while she's at it," Ron answered.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin was well aware that she was going to have to explain what she was doing sooner or later. She had no problem explaining it all to Shego, but Kim was another story. She would rather that her sister be as ignorant of her deeds and setup as possible. That way Kim would not feel the need to be there or help when the time came and authorities would want a word with her. Things were undoubtedly going to get touchy and she would rather her little sister not be involved in any of it.

The sisters and Shego retreated to the Possible residence upon Trin's insistence. The blond young woman made Ron go home by threatening him; Shego joined in, whether for the fun of it or because she was trying to be of assistance was unclear. The sisters did not inform their parents that they had a wanted criminal in the house because they thought that their parents might not take that news as calmly as everybody else was taking it. Or there was always the creepy chance that their parents did take it calmly, which they would rather not see because it would be disturbing.

"Mini-me, might I speak with Shego alone for a moment?" Trin requested.

"Why?" Kim asked. She did not like how any of the day was going. She did not like that her sister was purposely keeping her in the dark. Her sister was supposed to tell her everything; that was the deal. They told each other everything … eventually anyway.

"Just trust me, Kim," the blond replied.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Kim, I can't tell you everything right away. You know that."

"But, you said you would. You're supposed to tell me everything. You said so," the redhead pointed out.

"You know I can't tell you everything right away," Trin repeated in a calmly manner. She just operated differently from her little sister and telling her little sister things right away would put the girl in jeopardy. She could not do such a thing even if she tried to.

"Sis …" Kim bit her lip. They were at a moment were their differences were out full force. They were at the point where they were almost exact opposites because of the way that they operated. "Fine, I'll go start my calculus homework," the teenager conceded, sucking her teeth.

Kim left the area; they were in Trin's room because it was easier to sneak into being on the second floor. Trin sat down at her desk and adjusted her glasses. She motioned for Shego to sit in the chair across from her. Shego shrugged and sat down because she wanted to know what was going on as much as Kim did.

"So, you're the love of Mini-me's life," Trin commented dryly.

"And you must be the black sheep of the family," the green-skinned woman countered.

"You have no idea," the blond concurred dryly. "But, then again, you do since you're the black sheep of your family."

"What the hell are you going on about?" the thief demanded to know.

"I suppose I should get right to it and inform you that I know everything about you. Well, I shouldn't say that, as it is rather misleading. I know data, facts, accounts, files, and things of that nature. I know they don't equal you because if they did, Kim wouldn't believe in you so much," Trin replied.

Shego's brow furrowed and she folded her arms across her chest. "Just what the hell do you mean by that? What's this game you're playing at, Possible?"

"Kim told me all about your little romance and your approach to her. I can under the hostile advance as my girl is the same way."

An ebony eyebrow hitched up. "Your girl?"

"Yes, you'll find that Kim gets any perceived bad habits from me. Although, I've never gone for the older woman."

"I'm not that much older," Shego defended herself.

"No, I didn't say you were. You're just older than she is and that was merely all I was saying."

"Look, what the fuck is this about? You're going to grill me about being four years older than your little sister?" the super-powered woman demanded to know.

"No, that was not my intention either. The whole thing behind this madness is to give you and Kim a chance to be together, even be normal if that's your thing. She really wants to be with you, but being a felon makes it a bit difficult, especially with her being a big hero. Correct?" Trin pointed out.

"Yeah, me and Kimmie have gone through this shit already," Shego countered. "So, what's your point?"

"What would you do if you suddenly had a clean slate?"

"What do you mean?" the raven-haired woman inquired, leaning forward a bit. She wondered just what it was the blond Possible was trying to imply.

"Shego, let me tell you something, where my heart should be, there is nothing there for the most part. My heart died a long time ago, but a few people have been trying to piece it back together with their presence, Kim is one of those people. She is a big part of my heart and I want nothing more than for her eternal bliss and I will do anything for her, even deliver to her a woman to build a future with without a care about the means to which I do it," Trin answered.

"Why can't you just give me a fucking straight answer?"

"I've eliminated your computer records. My evil twin and I can set you up with a bunch of phony documents, but quality phony papers to start a new life. But, we probably won't even need to do that."

"What about all the paper files?" Shego pointed out.

"Now, this is where my whole statement about us not even needing to set you up with phony paperwork. I've got an ace up my sleeve."

"How so?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, your paper files are rather useless unless someone pulls them. If someone were to do that, it is very plausible that my friend or I could destroy them before they were ever used against you."

"You said hypothetically, as in theory, as in you probably couldn't do that shit in real life," Shego reasoned.

"The fact of the matter is that I probably could do it in real life. My friend and I can do a lot of things. But, the way that this whole thing is set up, it shouldn't come to that. By the end of afternoon, our ticket to your serious freedom will arrive and all I want to know is, does Kim mean enough to you to where you might do something you hate for her?" Trin asked.

"Something like what?"

"Help people."

Shego's lip curled in disgust. "Fuck, who do I have to help?"

"Just would you do that?"

"To be able to live normally and do shit with Kimmie, I'd save the fucking world if necessary," the older woman answered. She hated to do favors or help people out without there being something in for her, but if what the blond Possible was going on about was legitimate, then she was all for it.

"I hope things don't come to that," Trin sighed. "I mean, if I wanted to save the world, I'd join Team Possible and we can see that hasn't happened."

Shego could not argue that one. "So, you broke the law for Kimmie?"

"I'm not done yet, either."

"Well, sign me up for your party. I'll help out any way I can to be with her," the thief declared, especially if doing illegal things were involved.

"So, when you saw my little sister damn near death, how did you react?" Trin asked. She was certain that Shego had either realized that she never really wanted Kim to die despite the fact that they were enemies or she knew that already, but realized that life was short and she needed to go for what really mattered as soon as she could.

"That's none of your damn business," Shego replied smugly.

"You know, you're not the first person to dislike me," the college student commented. She actually liked Shego. She had to admit that Kim surrounded herself with the right people; she liked that her little sister proved to be a very good judge in character when it came to her inner circle. While Ron was clumsy and prone to panic, he was loyal and came through in a pinch. Shego was powerful, protective, and seemed trustworthy, even when she was trying to be a bitch … and succeeding at being a bitch.

"No, but I'm the first person that could burn your room to the ground without any matches," the villainess stated with a smirk.

"You just reminded me. When this is all over and everything is settled, we must have a rematch. I promise not to hurt you too badly since you are my sister's girlfriend," Trin quipped with a haughty look in her eyes.

"Bring it on, geek. I just hope you've got health insurance," Shego remarked with another arrogant smirk.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Global Justice gets into the act. Will they make matters better or worse?


	10. To Repent

Don't own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. Everyone aside for those three guys belong to Disney.

10: To Repent

Trin informed Shego that the stairs right next to her bedroom door led up to Kim's room because she knew that the super-powered female did not want to spend any time with her. Quite frankly, she did not want to be around Shego anymore either. The thief crept up to Kim's room and spied the teen on her bed. Kim was attempting to do her calculus homework like she said she was. The pale woman eased up next to Kim and pressed herself against the hero's back.

"Shego," Kim whispered as a shiver ran up her spine.

"Just enjoy the moment," the raven-haired female stated. She inhaled deeply, taking in the unique scent of the redhead.

The cheerleader nodded and just took pleasure in having the older woman at her back. She had never lain like she was at the moment, with someone pressed against her; not to mention, rubbing against her. It brought a strange, warm feeling through her body and let her know that she appreciated not only having Shego with her at the moment, but she appreciated having Shego point blank.

The redhead recalled all those months ago when Shego had saved her life and how the older woman tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, but Kim knew otherwise. Anytime that Shego did something for no profit, it was a big deal. A huge, massive deal. Kim did not know that when Shego found her, she realized just how much the hero meant to her.

The green-hued woman remembered when she came across Kim, frozen, turning a shade of blue that Hego would never even reach, and unconscious. She had seriously considered leaving the teenager there for an extremely brief moment, thinking that the girl's death was all Kim's fault, but she just could not do it. She just could not leave the fallen hero lying there in the snow, especially to die, even if it was her own fault for not being able to protect herself. Something inside of her prevented it and she had plenty of time to analyze it while dragging Kim out of the snow. While helping the redhead get back on her feet, Shego reflected on her relationship with Kim through out the whole time that they had known each other.

It was at that time that Shego admitted to herself that she respected Kim. She spoke to and got along better with the redhead easier than most other people in or through out her life. Kim was someone that understood her and someone that she enjoyed being around; there were not many people like that in the world. She thought long and hard about her life without the courageous hero and she did not like the way that things headed in her mind. Of course, she could not come right out and say those things, as that was not how she was, but she thought about them often.

From the time that she saved Kim, Shego kept thinking about she did not wish to be adversaries with the hero anymore. She did not mind getting on Kim's nerves, but she certainly did not want be the reason that Kim almost died; after all, the teen would not have even been on that mountain if Shego had not stolen some blueprints for who-even-knew-what for Drakken. No, she would not be able to handle something like that and it was then that she realized that she might actually love the hero.

"I'll take really good care of you," Shego promised Kim in a low voice.

"How?" Kim inquired, her own voice low and sorrowful. "I mean, you're still a wanted criminal. We can't even go outside together."

Shego kissed behind Kim's ear. "We can and we will be together."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it," the thief replied, caressing the younger woman's side.

She could see why Trin did not want Kim to know about what she had done and possibly the fact that they would do more. Kim was light, as close to pure as they would ever know while Trin and Shego were not. They did not want to taint the redhead with a scheme or with their actions. They knew that she would try to go along with everything or be a part of it because what was being done was being done for her and by some of her most beloved people.

-8-8-8-8-

The doorbell rang and Mr. Possible went to answer it. He opened the door without bothering to ask who it was and there stood Doctor Director, chief of Global Justice. Standing next to her was the young agent Will Du, who had insisted on accompanying her, even though she did not need any assistance with her current task. Will had actually objected to the direct approach that his supervisor was about to embark on for the dangerous Possible and her rogue, careless actions, but Doctor Director assured him that it was quite all right. Mr. Possible ushered the pair in.

"Doctor Possible," Doctor Director greeted the rocket scientist and pleasantly extended her hand. He shook her hand and smiled.

"Good day. So, what's going on, the world need saving?" Doctor Possible inquired with a bit of a laugh, amusing himself.

"From your daughter," Will replied in a mumble.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Possible asked, having heard some of the young man's statement.

"We need to speak with Trin and it would be greatly appreciated if you and your wife were present," Doctor Director explained in a very civil tone.

Mr. Possible sighed. "What's Trin done now?" The reason that they actually knew Betty Director enough to easily invite her into their home was because of Trin.

"We have reason to believe that she commandeered a large number of government files," the one-eyed woman answered and Will's mouth practically hit the floor. He could not believe that his boss would divulge such information so effortlessly. Little did he know, but Doctor Director had dealt with Trin on several occasions and she knew that it was best to have the doctors Possible present to keep Trin calm and usually to get her to cooperate. So, she needed the doctors to be up to speed with whatever trouble their daughter had caused.

"Trin!" Mr. Possible called up the stairs.

Trin was never beckoned by her whole name like Kim was when she was in trouble. Trin very much disliked the sound of her whole name, but for a much different reason than her little sister. "Trinket" sounded too much like a trivial object, something of little value or no importance and she had made it quite clear from when she was younger that she felt deeply offended to be called by such a name. Her parents were in agreement with her.

"Yes, Dad?" the college student replied from the top of the stairs.

"What's Global Justice doing here?" he inquired in a stern tone.

"I'm not quite sure. Perhaps Doctor Director just wanted to check up on me," Trin commented as she turned her eyes to the one-eyed woman. She noticed the young agent with the chief of Global Justice. "Who is this with you? He looks so very familiar," the blond noted with a demonic glint in her aqua eyes. Will actually cringed from the look.

"This is Will Du," Doctor Director answered.

"The younger brother of Ken Du?" Trin asked.

"The very same."

"Oh, how darling. How is dear Ken? I hope he's out of the wheelchair by now," the blond stated.

"He is," Will replied in a clipped tone.

"Excellent. Does he walk with a limp?"

Will frowned. "You sadistic bitch," he snapped.

Trin had a look on her face that could be mistaken for a smile. The expression was probably the closest thing that they would ever see to know what a vampire looked like after feeding, just so very satisfied on human misery. In fact, they would not be surprised if Will dropped dead from some unknown force because of the way that the blond was looking at him.

"Young man, I won't have you using such language in my home, especially if it is directed toward my daughter," Mr. Possible informed the rude agent.

"She's not even your real daughter," Will grumbled, but he luckily or wisely made sure the statement did not sound like English or any other known language.

"We need to talk to you, Trin," Doctor Director said, just to get her employee focused again. She did not need for him to let his emotions run away with him or they would all be pulling the blond young woman off of him. Worse, he would end up much like his arrogant brother.

"Well, my room is free," Trin invited the brunette woman upstairs with a motion of her hand.

Doctor Director laughed a bit. "I don't think so, Trin," she replied.

"You want my parents present, don't you?"

"It is standard procedure for anyone that has dealt with you more than once, I'm sure."

Trin frowned because the older woman had a very good point. It always came down to people wanting to tell her parents about their devil daughter. She guessed that people hoped one day her parents would cut her off completely, forsake her like the rest of the world because they would not want to deal with her antisocial behavior anymore, and that would somehow set her straight or at least teach her a lesson. Trin doubted that they would ever do that, but if they did, little did the world know that she just planned on being worse than she already was.

The group went to the dinning room and sat down at the table. Mrs. Possible joined them when she noticed that the director of GJ was in the house from the kitchen. Trin opted for leaning against wall rather than sitting down. The parents looked at Doctor Director, who eyed Trin, who found the floor to be extremely fascinating at the moment. The blond knew that this moment was coming the second that she started plotting, but she decided to give the one-eyed woman some satisfaction by appearing a tiny bit ashamed of actions that she would never admit to doing. In all truth, she would do everything all over again if given the chance; of course, she would not say that, but it was on her mind.

"All right, what did Trin do?" Mrs. Possible inquired with a sigh because she knew that the chief of GJ suspected that her daughter had done some sort of stunt. She was also aware that Doctor Director was probably correct in her suspicion.

"Trin and more than likely her partner in crime unleashed a computer program that managed to disappear all computer files on a very dangerous criminal," Doctor Director informed the Possibles.

"How do you know it was Trin?" Mr. Possible asked. He and his wife were fairly certain that Doctor Director was correct in her suspicion, but he still wanted proof. Trin was known for doing strange things and tended to only explain herself to a few people; those people being her parents, Kim, and her evil twin, even though he was usually involved in the certain almost 99.9 percent of the time. From what her parents could tell, she and Shin never meant to harm anyone and were "just being crazy kids" as Mr. Possible often put it.

"She practically signed her name to it when our monitors started flashing pink and said 'greetings from Hell.' Several other departments reported the same phenomenon," Doctor Director replied.

"Come on, we all know that Shin signs things 'greetings from Hell.' Surely it was him," the college student offered.

"Shin acting alone is like you acting alone. You two are joined at the hip," the boss of GJ pointed out.

"Not since the surgery," the blond Possible remarked monotonously.

"Trin, we can put that information back up. We do have paper files—" Doctor Director started to say, but Trin interjected.

"I know that you can put that stuff back up, but it's my belief that should you do that, it's highly plausible that it would only get destroyed again. If you decide to just leave it all as paper files, well, I can see something happening to it all when you do try to bring out for a trial or something of the like. You know, evil twins can get so incredibly bored once they graduate college," Trin commented and she took a moment to arrogantly smirk. Her expression dared the one-eyed woman to test her and Shin's abilities to be not only omnipresent, but also omnipotent.

"Trin, I can arrest you," Doctor Director pointed out. Oh, how many times they had been down that dark, bleak threat. It had not even worked the first time she used it and that was about five years ago.

"Yes, you could, but you don't have any evidence to convict me of anything. I haven't confessed to doing anything, only telling you what could possibly happen. Besides, do you really wish to arrest me? Aren't I on a tightrope at the moment and you wish to dump me in some place full of negative influences? Turn me from an antisocial malcontent to a serious sociopath criminal offender with a working brain?" the college student inquired in a dull tone.

"Look, all you and Shin have to do is put everything back the way it was and we can all forget your little joke ever happened," the brown-haired woman compromised.

"I can't do that," Trin replied.

"Why not?"

Trin glanced at her parents. "I can't say."

"You're not giving me much to go on," Doctor Director said. They all knew, with the exception of Will anyway, that in situations like they were in either a compromise could be reached or Trin and Shin would openly admit that they had no intention of not returning everything the way that they found it; they tended to be playing with files in some way or another.

"Doctor Director, leave her to me. Surely I can get her to confess," Will declared, earning a bored glance from the blond.

"He's serious, isn't he? That is just utterly adorable," Trin commented. She adjusted her glasses and Will flexed because she moved. He aimed his wrist at Trin.

"Agent Du," Doctor Director reprimanded her employee in a hard tone to let him know that she was not joking … not that she joked.

"But, ma'am—" the young man tried to protest.

"You know, your brother pointed that thing at me. I was fifteen and weighed a hundred pounds. He was a giant compared to me and look at where it got him," the blond stated.

"Trin," her parents scolded her simultaneously because they knew that she was threatening the boy.

"All right, Trin, you won't give up your motives, you won't confess, and you won't compromise. What do we have to do to make this little matter go away?" the one-eyed woman inquired in a cool tone.

The best way to deal with Trin and Shin when they were together was to stay calm and Doctor Director knew that better than most. The pair was to be treated not like the nutcases they seemed to be, but like the geniuses they wanted everyone to know they were. She usually just reminded herself that they were not looking to be truly malicious when they did something wrong. She honestly thought they were just two stupid kids that knew how to operate a computer too well and needed to go outside one day.

"Ma'am, you can't seriously be willing to bargain with filth of this nature!" Will objected, pointing at the college student and glaring at her as if she were the worst human being on Earth. All of the Possibles in the room frowned.

"Trin, what did you do?" Mrs. Possible inquired because she wanted her daughter to admit to it, apologize, and then they could get the uncouth, discourteous agent out of their home before she was forced to tell the boy off.

"I did nothing," Trin replied. Technically, Shin had done all the work of the day. All she did was give the signal, which was really nothing at all in her opinion.

"Trin, I can make your life very difficult," Doctor Director promised.

"And I can return the favor," Trin countered.

"Is this the example you wish to set for your younger siblings?"

"I'll answer that when my parents ask me that question. Mom, Dad, I can assure that I've done nothing morally wrong," Trin told her parents. It was illegal as hell, but she felt that she and her "evil twin" had done the decent thing.

"Letting a dangerous criminal have a clean slate is very wrong!" Will pointed out in a huff.

"Is it past his naptime or something?" Trin inquired. "Because this agent seems very worked up. Can someone get him a bottle?" He growled, but a glare from his boss kept him from saying anything in response.

The blond was close to smirking at the young man. Will was certain that he could see the fires of Hades blazing behind aqua eyes that would be attractive on any other woman. She was glad to get a charge out of him because she disliked him and she had only just met him. The thing was that he was just like his older brother.

Trin could see in Will's eyes that he was just like his brother and the few sentences that he spoke only confirmed her thoughts. He had that look in his onyx eyes and that air about him, crying out how superior he believed himself to be. She knew that if she felt like it, she could reduce him to a mere puddle at her feet, bawling like a newborn babe while kneeling before her, begging her, imploring her to cease.

"Trin, if you had done this, why would you do it?" Mrs. Possible asked because she was sure that Trin had taken all of the files, but she could see that the girl was not going to admit to it. She wondered why Trin was being so secretive now.

"If I were to do something of this nature, it would merely be because certain parties have changed for the better," Trin replied.

"And you know this for a fact?" her mother inquired.

"I do," the blond assured her mother. She trusted Kim's judgment and from what she learned about Shego through some very high-powered snooping, she would not even consider Shego a "dangerous criminal."

To Trin, a dangerous criminal was someone that either had at least one body on them or at the very least, tried to have a body on them; that could not be said of Shego. Sure, the woman could harm someone badly if she chose to, but plenty of people could do that. Most of the population in fact, could in theory, seriously harm someone else if the urge ever overcame them. Shego, like many other people, seemed to decide against critically injuring someone. A person with her talents and abilities could have left a high body count on every crime that she committed, but she did not have a single body on her. She went for stealth instead of wholesale slaughter. She was a mercenary that did not kill, making her a flop as a "dangerous criminal" in Trin's opinion.

"Trin, what information have you stumbled upon?" Doctor Director inquired because of the blond claiming that Shego changed for the better.

"Nothing much. She is just tired and looking to retire for her current occupation. She's found out that joy doesn't always have to come at the expensive of others, making her vastly more intelligent than Agent Du," Trin quipped.

"Why you—" Will snarled, but he was halted by his boss.

"Can you prove it?" the one-eyed woman asked.

Trin had been waiting for that. She suspected that Doctor Director actually liked when she and Shin did something that she could grab them for. If they did not do anything illegal, they would never get roped into doing something for Global Justice.

"I can prove anything. What trial do you wish to put us through?" the blond inquired.

"Us?"

"You want her to do something, no?"

"I do."

"I will accompany her. Call it penance," Trin commented. If she did not go along with Shego anyway, Doctor Director would be back later on, pointing out that the matter had never truly been settled because the files were still gone and it did not matter if Shego had changed. It would be an open excuse to get Trin and Shin to risk their hides for a world that they did not like very much.

Doctor Director considered the offer. Trin glanced at her parents, who did not appear happy with the proposal. They remembered the last time that the organization had used Trin; they seemed to think of her as an extra finger to be chopped off if she got in the way of a mission that they sent her and Shin on. The parents would rather not have to go through Trin being out on another GJ mission, but it seemed like their daughter would not have it any other way.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: What will Doctor Director have Shego and Trin do to prove that Shego is looking to retire?


	11. Dealing with the Devil

Don't own the characters … except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. Everybody else is Disney.

11: Dealing with the Devil

"Come with me and I'll brief you," Doctor Director said to Trin. It would seem that the woman was going to take her up on whatever little arrangement that she could work out with them. It was like she was waiting for Trin to try and cut a deal.

The blond knew that she could bargain with GJ as long as a logical, levelheaded person was in charge of the organization. Well, a logical, levelheaded person that was willing to admit that Trin was the lesser of two evils whenever the student did something a bit on the illegal side. Trin was aware that many of the things she and Shin did could be considered pranks, especially when put next to real threats against the world and for the most part the chief of GJ thought of their acts in the same way.

Trin followed Doctor Director out of the house. They had to go to secure location and the one-eyed woman did not want the doctors Possible to hear any part of the assignment that she had for their daughter. The last time Doctor Director had mentioned a mission in front of Trin's parents, they grounded her to keep her from going. She did not give the blond girl easy tasks. Will Du followed both ladies out of the house and to a black, unmarked van.

"Yeah, this is inconspicuous," Trin commented sarcastically.

"It's standard procedure—" Will started, but she did not let him go on.

"You don't seem to get that I don't want to hear from you. You're no one on the food chain and, therefore, no one that concerns me. So, shut it before I shut it for you," the blond female warned the agent.

"Doctor Director, did you hear that? She threatened a top agent. Surely that is a punishable offense," Will said.

The brown-haired woman sighed. She knew that she could not send Will out with Trin or there was a very slim chance of him coming back in one piece. Hell, there was a chance that he would not come back at all.

She had learned that Trin usually worked best with Shin and no one else. They did the job alone better than when they had agents "keeping an eye on them." The pair had actually never run out on a mission if they were left to do it on their own. But, when there were agents with them, all kinds of things went wrong and a couple of times they just quit in the middle of something very serious when they had agents breathing down their necks.

"Look, Agent Du, you'll find that almost everything Trin says or does is a punishable offense in some way. Unfortunately, she's useful," Doctor Director admitted and it sounded as if those words pained her deeply.

"Vermin is only useful as fodder for serpents," Will remarked.

"I'm sure that's what she has in mind," Trin commented. Doctor Director was no fan of hers, but she did not care since the woman was no one to her. She was fairly certain that the chief of Global Justice would not lament her passing for a moment, though.

"Well, you do want to prove an incredible thing. Now, what is it you scientists say again? Ah, yes, extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence," the boss replied.

"Is it so hard to believe that a former hero might grow weary of madcap villainy?" the blond young woman asked. Frankly, she did not see how someone of Shego's intelligence put up with the bumbling failures of her employer. Sometimes, money just was not everything.

"I don't believe that she will go straight."

"You might have me there," Trin conceded only because of the pun made thanks to the use of the word "straight" while discussing Shego.

"Do you think that just because we picked up her employer that she's willing to let it all go? She'll just work for someone else," Doctor Director stated. Someone, she was willing to bet that it was Shin, sent GJ the coordinates to pick up Doctor Drakken only minutes after Team Possible left. In fact, Drakken was still crying when GJ stormed the place.

"That is your opinion while I'm working with my own."

"Trin, you're playing with fire again," the one-eyed woman stated. She wondered if Trin and Shin would not be happy until they just went too far and ended up dead.

"Then burn me, like you tried to do the last time," the blond challenged the older woman.

Doctor Director frowned; she disliked Trin immensely mostly for the girl's cocky attitude. Trin seemed to think that she could get away with anything and nothing would happen. She did random things without thinking of the consequences, or so it would seem. It was a troubling thing because of her intelligence and capabilities; not to mention she worked with someone equally intelligent, capable, and completely out of his mind.

The chief of GJ was bothered by the fact that she did not know what way Trin was going to go in life. She could see Trin turning to crime. The worse part of it was that if Trin did go the wrong way, she could easily take Kim with her. The Possible sisters could be very dangerous on the wrong side of the law and now they were associating with Shego for some reason. It was a strange affair, one that she did not like.

Betty guessed that much her disdain for Trin and her evil twin stemmed from the way that they met. The pair had hacked GJ's computer system, just for the fun of it. When they were confronted about their actions and how many lives they put in danger for playing around with such an advanced system, the duo only shrugged; well, Shin shrugged and laughed. They genuinely had not cared that while they were toying with the computers, a major crisis could have come up and GJ would not have been able to address it properly. To get them out of trouble, their parents had ordered the pair to explain how they hacked the system and offer to help the agency improve it. The pair complied, but made sure to be extra snippy while doing it, especially Shin, who should have seriously known better.

Doctor Director never forgot the lack of remorse that the duo had shown. The nonchalant look in their eyes through out the whole ordeal. And they were always like that—cold, unresponsive to wrongdoing on their part that could result in agony for others. In that sense, they were sociopaths.

"Fine, Trin, if you and Shego complete this mission smoothly, her clean slate will stand," Doctor Director decided.

"Ma'am!" Will objected, a frown slicing its way across his already severe features. "How can you make a deal with her?" he demanded.

"While Trin is a very puzzling creature that makes little sense to me, she is efficient and honest for some reason," the one-eyed woman replied.

"You forgot perfect," the blond commented.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you," Doctor Director sighed. She could not figure out if the girl was a criminal or just a showoff.

"I assure you, there's a logical and simple method to my madness, but I doubt I'll ever tell you. Now, what would you have us do?" Trin asked calmly, as if she had no problem with rushing to almost certain doom.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin returned to the house and her parents did not inquire about the compromise that she and Doctor Director had come to. They did not want to know. Even if they did have it in them to ask, they were aware that Trin would not tell or she was would use every word in her vast vocabulary to make it sound like the most trivial of matters, as she had done in the past. She did not want to worry them with details that were merely brought on by her being caught doing something against the law.

The blond pulled out her phone as she started for her room. She called her friend as she ascended the stairs. She tried to think of their next move until he answered the phone.

"So?" Shin asked.

"We've been busted and recruited as predicted," Trin replied.

"Should I get over there?" Shin inquired.

"No, one of us is going to have to do surveillance and you are already home," the blond pointed out while going to Kim's room.

Trin entered the room without bothering to knock, breaking up a cuddling session between her sister and Shego. She gained their attention when she came in and she pointed at Shego. She motioned for Shego to come with her while continuing her conversation with Shin.

"Aw, man. I don't want to stay home. We could get Wade to do this," Shin replied.

"No, I don't want to get him caught up in this," Trin replied as Shego sat up, but Kim grabbed her and would not let her go.

"What's going on?" the redhead asked.

"I'm going to find out if you let me go," Shego replied.

"But, why does Trin want you?"

"I'll find out if you let me go," the fugitive pointed out.

Kim nodded and let go of the raven-haired woman. Shego left the room with Trin while the cheerleader was left wondering what in the world was going on. She doubted that she would find out from her sister if Trin planned to tell Shego before her. Well, there was always another way to find out. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked as he answered the call.

"Well, my sister and Shin seem to be up to something," Kim replied.

"Kim, you know it's always better to stay out of things if Trin and Shin are keeping it a secret," the computer genius stated. If Trin was not telling her little sister something, he knew it was because Trin and Shin were doing something that they probably preferred to just taint their souls and no one else's.

"Wade, it worries me when they get like this. Plus, Trin has been doing weird stuff all day," the redhead informed her friend.

"She can take care of herself."

"I know."

"Look, Kim, I like Trin and Shin and I worry about them too, but it's better for us to leave them to their own devices," Wade said.

The computer genius meant his words. He was one of the few people on the planet that actually liked Trin and Shin. In his opinion, they were not as bad as many people thought they were and he believed that they generally acted the way that they did to keep people away from them now. If they did not want people near them, it was something that Wade could completely understand because he did not want to interact with the masses either.

"Wade, I am my sister's keeper," Kim commented.

"I think you have that backwards," he riposted. History showed that she had that statement backwards.

"I just want to have her back, Wade. I know you want to look out for Shin, too. He's about the only person that can actually challenge you in Crash."

The shut-in laughed. "He's not as much of a challenge as he'd like you to believe he is. He should give it up really."

-8-8-8-8-

Trin and Shego made it Trin's room without being found out. Trin motioned for Shego to sit down while she continued on with her conversation with Shin. The thief watched the blonde and the intense look in her eyes.

"All right, call me back as soon as you get all of that," Trin ordered and she disconnected the call while turning to the older woman.

"So, what's going on?" Shego inquired.

"Some very rough things. GJ just paid me a visit, which I expected. They didn't like how everything on you suddenly vanished into cyber air. They really didn't like that I seemed to take an interest in you," Trin answered.

"What do they give a crap if you're interested in me or not?"

"Shego, you're a known criminal-for-hire. Believe it or not, I'm not as squeaky clean as my little sister is. GJ fears that one day I'll go evil along with Shin as he and I share the same brain to a certain extent. They think I'll take Kim with me when I go. It's a valid fear, I suppose, given my history. But, the day that I taint my sister is the day I slit my throat."

"You say that now," the green-skinned woman commented.

"I suppose. I do believe in my heart that I would kill myself if I put Kim on the path to Hell."

"Ah, so you're religious," Shego said as if that was an amusing fact.

"Hardly."

"You're a bit sick in the head with the way you obsess over Kimmie," the thief pointed out and Trin adjusted her glasses a bit.

"I suppose," the blonde conceded. Maybe she did go too far when it came to Kim, but her family did not seem to mind. Besides, Shego had met her under some special circumstances. Usually, her relationship with Kim involved activities that did not require hacking and espionage. They shopped, they jet skied, they went to spas with their mother sometimes, but every now and then something came up that did seem to indicate that Trin was overprotective and overzealous when it came to her younger sister.

"It's not too late to back out if you're not really up to this," Shego said to the college student.

Trin looked at the super-powered female as if she were insane. "I don't back out. When I start to screw with someone, I screw with them to the end. I screw with them until they're dead."

"So, you're screwing with GJ is what you're saying?"

"They're willing to give you a completely fresh start, make everything you've done wrong go away forever, not to mention forget about me and Shin disappearing a lot of government files, I don't think they're screwing with us," the blond commented.

"Not yet anyway. What do they want from us for all that?"

"This would be the tricky part, where we hopefully don't get screwed. I hope you're as hard as you pretend to be," Trin remarked.

Shego smirked. "Well, I don't like to brag. Wait, yes, I do. I'm better than I pretend to be."

"That's good to know because we are about to embark on a deadly journey," Trin informed the fugitive.

"How deadly?"

"All right, have you ever heard of Prime?"

"Yeah, he's an insane douche-bag that makes money by being an insane douche-bag," the raven-haired woman answered.

"Interesting definition. Well, apparently, he has a nuke."

"What do I care if he has a nuke?"

"See, this would be the thing, GJ wants us to retrieve the small nuclear weapon that he stole from some of their top agents before he not only uses it, but let's the world know where he got it from," Trin explained dryly.

"Cleaning up their crap?"

"Yes, they always hand me such dirty work."

"Why don't they just go in and grab him? They know he's got the nuke since he has the one they were transporting, so it's not like it would be hard to justify crashing his pad," Shego pointed out.

"Ah, yes, they knock on the door and in their most polite voices request their nuclear weapon back. I doubt it would work and there's more to it than just getting the weapon," the blonde informed her temporary teammate.

"More crap? What the hell else could they want?"

"All of the data on his main computer. If they touched that stuff, it would be considered stealing because it has nothing to do with the weapon that he yanked from them. However if it was delivered to them by a couple of concerned citizens, that would be quite all right."

"This is a lot of crap. Why us and why this?" Shego asked.

"It's to prove you're a good guy now…well, that you're at least not a bad guy. If you deliver all of this very expensive stuff to GJ, they'll believe that you're on the up and up to a certain degree because you didn't use it for your own benefit."

"And why you?"

"Oh, they probably just want me to get shot," Trin said with a shrug, as if it was nothing.

"You're joking," Shego deadpanned. She would never think that a goody-goody organization would want the sister of Kim Possible shot, even if she were a bit of a nut-job.

"I kid you not. They don't like me much. So, is Kim worth this little trip to you?"

Shego did not hesitate. "Yeah."

"Well, then, it would seem that you're going to do this. Shego, despite the fact that you think and might possibly be right that I'm obsessed with Kim, I think you understand why that is better than anyone else in the world ever would or will. I just want her to be happy because she keeps me human. She shows me that there is light in this world."

"I do understand that. She showed me that life's more than adrenaline rush."

"Then after this, I'll hand her main care over to you," Trin commented. She was trying to joke, but she was very much out of practice.

"You make it sound so business-like," Shego noted. The blond was aware of how she sounded; she was that way on purpose.

"Rather than business, I prefer to think of everything as surgery. Messy, but with neat cuts and it takes precise handling. This mission will be surgery for us. Do you know anything about Prime?" the student asked curiously.

"Yeah, the cheese fell off his cracker a long time ago."

Trin sighed and shook her head slightly. She wished that just one extremely deadly person on the planet was halfway sane. But then again, a halfway sane person would probably find better things to do with his time than scare the world's populace with a nuclear weapon and they would not be in their current mess at all. She hoped that Shin got some good intelligence on the man that they had to go after.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim waited for Wade to get back to her with some information. He was investigating whatever Shin was looking into. She knew that her friend would be able to track Shin without alerting him as long as he was very careful. It took a while, but Wade got back to her.

"Kim, your sister is going after a guy named Prime as far as I can tell. Shin's digging up some nasty skeletons on this one, Kim. Maybe you should just leave it to them," Wade advised. He knew when the pair was trying to keep them out of something and they were in a classic case of that right now. Usually if they were doing something just entertaining and not very dangerous, they included Kim and Wade, but not when they were doing something that might end with arrests or even death.

"No way. Do you know why she's doing this?" the cheerleader inquired in a bit of a bemused tone.

"I haven't a clue," he answered.

"Keep me posted while I talk to Trin."

"Are you sure that's smart?" he asked. He hated how the sisters got when it came to each other. They always did strange things. He understood caring about each other, but they needed to learn to act like the other was competent when things got a bit weird, especially since things got weird with them almost daily.

"She tells me everything," the redhead replied confidently.

Wade did not bother to argue since he was aware that the sisters tended to get very single-minded when it came to each other. He guessed that it was good to have someone care so much, but it really clouded their thinking sometimes. He disconnected the communication, deciding to let Kim do what she was going to do because she was going to do it anyway.

The teen hero marched out of her room and down the stairs. She went to Trin's room and interrupted a conversation between Shego and Trin. She eyed them suspiciously for a moment and wondered what they could possibly be doing together. They had just met that morning, after all.

"What's up, Mini-me?" Trin asked as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Tell me what's going on," Kim requested.

"I would if I could," the blond answered.

"Trin."

"Kim."

"Trin."

"Kim."

"Are you two done identifying each other yet?" Shego remarked in an impatient tone. As much as she was not for charging to her own death, she would rather get the stupid mission over and done with as soon as possible. Trin described it as if it would be a cakewalk, which was something that Shego would have to see to believe.

"Yes, we're done," Trin assured the green-skinned woman.

"Sis," Kim huffed angrily.

"Kim, could you just accept this one thing and leave it alone?" Trin actually begged. She truly believed that her little sister could do anything, but she would rather not test that theory by bringing Kim along on a spy mission. If something went awry, Kim did not deserve a death were her heroics would not be acknowledged and a chance that her body would not be retrieved due to the nature of the assignment.

"No," Kim said firmly. If her sister was at risk, then she wanted in to be there and protect her sister.

Shego wondered how Trin was going to handle her stubborn little sister. Shego did not want Kim to come along anymore than Trin did, so she hoped that the blonde had a good plan to get Kim to stay. She pondered what that plan might actually be.

Trin showed Shego just what her plan was and it was something that Shego had not expected. The elder sister hit a pressure point on the cheerleader's neck and knocked her out cold without any change in her facial expression. She then calmly strolled to her nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She casually handcuffed her little sister to her closet door.

"Let's go," Trin said as if she had not just rendered her little sister unconscious and then bound her to a door.

"I never thought I'd live to see a Possible do such a thing," Shego commented. There was a possibility that she could learn to like Trin, as long as the blond never tried anything like that again.

"That won't hold her for long. Let's not waste time," the college student said and Shego agreed. They left to get the mission out of the way.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim regained consciousness and immediately noticed that she was chained to Trin's closet door, letting her know that she had fallen for one of sister's oldest moves. She groaned and had to resist the urge to bang her head against the door.

"I can't believe I was a victim to Trin's moves so easily! Now, what the hell is she even getting into if she had the nerve to handcuff me to the damn closet and Shego just freaking let her? They'll probably need my help, even if they don't think so. So, I need to get moving." She worked on getting free of the cuffs.

Thankfully, Trin and Shin, being a few cards short of a full deck and Kim was fully aware of that, had taught her not only how to pick cuffs, but they urged her to always carry something on her person to pick the locks with. It turned out to be very sound advice because she often found herself bound in her line of work. She easily got out of the cuffs and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, where's my sister?" Kim demanded with a frown cutting through her face. She was going to punch Trin right in the mouth for having the gall to cuff her to the closet after knocking her out.

"Well, according to Shin's call for a ride, she's on her way to a small uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean," Wade answered.

"Can you get me there?"

"Of course."

"Then make it happen," Kim ordered. She was both angry and worried about her sister and Shego. It was not like her sister would just knock her out for no reason at all and she wanted to be there in case they required her help.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: On to the assignment. Will Kim make there in time and what will Trin do if her little sister does try to join the party?


	12. Crossing the river Styx

Okay, we all know the drill. I don't own the characters, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. I think I made up some guy name Prime too. But, everybody else is on Disney.

This goes out to those first three reviewers of the last chapter Otritzi, Rina Cat, and Chris.

12: Crossing the river Styx

Trin and Shego sneaked into the den of one of the world's most dangerous men. They knew about him without gathering intelligence, but Shin collected intimate details for them on the man. They silently admitted that they would be lucky to make it out of the lunatic's den alive or at least in one piece. They were quite happy that they had left Kim handcuffed to the closet in Trin's room. In fact, they wished that they had tied her up too just to be on the safe side.

Shin gave the ladies the list of Prime's "accomplishments" while they had been on their way to his private island. The first thing given up was the body count. The man known as Prime had hundreds of deaths to account for, not even his organization, just him alone.

Prime did what he did simply for the bottom line, money at the end of the day. He contacted companies and governments and threatened them with promises of terror attacks unless he got a certain amount of gold or bonds or some of material good from them. Business must have been good because he continued operating in such a manner.

While no one ever admitted to paying him, Prime did have a lovely castle in Europe, a castle flown to the island that they were on now, and he continued on with the wholesale slaughtering of people around the world in horrible away. The best part of it all was that no one really knew what Prime looked like. Shin could only find people likely to be Prime in blurry videos and a few sketches of people that might be Prime. Shin found some of the money and some of the governments that had paid him off. He held onto that, just in case they ever needed it.

"You know we're going to die, right?" Shego commented as she and Trin made their way through a tunnel in the ancient castle. Prime had the whole castle reconstructed to be just the way it was back in England. It did not occur to him, they guessed, that someone might actually use the tunnels to get into his stronghold. Of course, the person that did use the tunnels would have to be crazy, which Shego was sure they were.

Shego was dressed in her usual outfit while Trin was dressed in black cargo pants and a pink tank top. They had on small headsets to communicate with Shin and each other if they got separated. Shin was pretty much their eyes and ears thanks to his hacking skills. They hoped none of them were discovered or they were sure at least two of them would be dead before the end of the night.

"Well, at least I won't have to pay off my credit cards," Trin replied to Shego's remark on them dying on the mission.

"I had a lot of money I was looking to spend," the green-skinned woman remarked. "And I didn't bother to leave it to anybody."

"I told you to write a will on the way," the blond joked dryly.

Shego laughed a bit. She already noticed that she got along with Trin best when they were in a deadly situation. She was aware it was because Trin was not normal. Shego hated to think about how the blond reminded her of herself a bit. It was the bad attitude. She bet that Trin had the skill to back it up, and the interest in backing it up if necessary. She guessed that if Trin kept acting the way that she did, then she might have to at least tolerate the blond.

"Trin, we have a problem," Shin reported.

"Already? We just got here," Trin pointed out while looking around the dark corridor. Tropical blue eyes did not see anything that might be trouble, but she put her hand at her back just in case; she was carrying a short sword on her back for emergencies. She knew it would not stop a bullet, but if she were looking to not get shot, she would have stayed home, she silently commented to herself.

"I know," he replied.

"Could you tell me what I'm looking for?" she inquired. It did not help matters that she wore glasses and was looking around in the dark with a dull light.

"It's about 5'1.""

"Named Kim?" Trin asked with a sigh as she caught sight of her little sister trotting silently up to them.

"You see her?" he inquired.

"She got here damn near as fast as we did," Shego commented, folding her arms across her chest and frowning.

"She's got many more favors than I do," Trin explained. Next time, she knew to just get the military to give her a ride to wherever she needed to go. She would like to see Kim catch up to her if she were in a fighter jet.

"Hey, Trin," Kim quietly greeted her sister. She had the nerve to smile at them.

"Mini-me, did it ever occur to you that there was a reason I rendered you unconscious and cuffed you to a closet?" Trin asked.

"Well, yeah."

"And yet you followed me anyway?"

"Yeah," the cheerleader answered in a "duh" type of voice.

"I'd say damn you, but that would be jinxing the mission. Kim, just stay close to me," Trin ordered and they pressed on.

Shin fed them data on how to get around through the castle as they made their way through to stoned maze. He had hacked into every camera in the place and told them the best route to take in avoiding people. He set things up so that when they got to some place where they were going by a camera, he hacked it and changed the picture.

As they got deeper into the castle, the more difficult it was for Shin to locate places for them to avoid people. He soon just had to tell them the way to go where there were less people for them to stumble upon. Their first encounter would be against eleven armed guards. Trin could not believe that was the fastest route with also the least amount of people. Trin turned her attention to Shego and Kim as they got to the hall with guards and they really needed to go through it.

"Quick and efficient. They can't get a chance to even scream," Trin commanded in a whisper.

Shego smirked. "Count on it. But, after this trip, we've got to work on your damn social skills," she commented because she was sick of being bossed around by the blond, even though that was the first order the college student dished out on the trip.

"I don't have social skills. Kim." Trin turned her attention to her little sister because now they were about to get into something that she thought the girl might not be able to go through with.

"Yes?" Kim asked.

"Just stay out of the way."

"I can hit just as hard as you two," the redhead objected.

"That you can, but what is the likelihood of you doing that?" the blond pointed out. She knew that Kim would think about how she might possibly permanently injure someone, or even worse how she might kill someone, and so she would hold back. She would rather not have her little sister in a position where she could possibly kill someone anyway.

"I can," the teen hero stated strongly.

"Fine. On three, Shego, you go for the right, I go left, and Kim goes right up the middle," Trin said.

"I like that," the super-powered woman commented with a smirk. The right side had the most people on it.

The trio fearlessly bolted into the hall and went to their designated areas. Shego took out the five men to the right easily and soundlessly. They did not even get a chance to gasp. Trin did the same with the three men to the left. Kim went to the middle and took on three goons. She turned to brag to her big sister when the goons dropped, but noticed that Trin was coming at her. The blond dived on her little sister, knocking her to the floor, while Shego knocked out a man that was set to shoot Kim.

"Mini-me, you have to hit harder," Trin commented as if it was nothing.

"And watch your back," Shego added.

"This guy isn't your average goon with your average toy army," the blond informed her sister as they stood up.

"Not with these guns," Shego remarked while holding up an automatic rifle. She bet that if Drakken had armed his men with serious weapons, then they would not have had to deal with Kim after about the second or third time. She was extremely glad that Drakken was not that smart.

"Shin, how many guns do we have to look forward to?" Trin inquired while looking around the hall. Everyone that they took down had rifles in their grip. She had dealt with guns before, so she was not too worried, but she knew that Kim was not used to dealing with men that were straightforward with their villainy. She was aware that her little sister was not accustomed to handling men with big guns.

"An estimated two hundred. We're going to have to pull this out of our collective asses now that I look at it. Are you properly prepared for this?" he replied, making sure to sound like he was taunting her.

"Shin, bite your tongue. We here are all perfect and so are always prepared. So, where to now?"

Shin continued to dish out orders, but they soon came to a point where he informed them that the only way they were going to make it through if bullets bounced off of their chests. Trin glanced at Shego, who shook her head to assure the blond that while she was high powered, bullets hurt her pretty much the same as they hurt others, especially when in high quantity.

"All right, second plan," Trin said while going into her pocket. She pulled out what appeared to be a grenade.

Shego arched an eyebrow. "Are you seriously about to do what I think you're about to do?"

"Depends on what you think I'm about to do," the younger woman replied.

"Going a bit far, aren't you, Possible?" the green-skinned woman asked the college student.

"When you hear Kim screaming for me to stop, that's usually the first sign that I've gone too far," Trin replied.

"With Trin, things aren't always what they look like," Kim tried to assure Shego.

Trin pulled the pin from the grenade and rolled it silently into the next hall that they had to enter. There was no explosion. Instead, there was a very low hissing sound and then what sounded like bodies dropping. Thirty seconds later, Shin told them that they could proceed. They marched into the room and saw that everyone inside, and there were plenty of people, were all knocked out.

"Gas grenade?' Shego guessed.

"A special brew," Trin replied while looking around the large hall. "You know, castles were magnificent things, but they would be so much better if they were not used as fortifications for psychopaths."

"Didn't expect you to start going on about castles and beauty. You okay there, blondie?" Shego teased.

"No, just making an observation while waiting for my so-called eye-in-the-sky to find us something interesting," Trin said.

"Trin, I think we've been found out," Shin reported.

"And that is not what I was waiting for. What do we have you for? Weren't you supposed to be keeping things quiet?" she inquired with a hiss as a frown marred her pale face.

"Look, I can hack the cameras without a problem to make you all invisible, I can intercept communications to make sure if you are seen, I can let you know who and where, but I can't stop someone from wandering into a hallway full of guys that are knocked out. So, don't get on my case," he huffed.

"I'm going to live through this just to kick your ass. Now, where are we going?"

"Keep straight. The main computer is going to be in a grand living room."

"Dammit," Shego sighed.

"I was going to say that," Trin commented.

"You've got to be fast around here," the raven-haired woman replied.

"Seriously," Kim confirmed.

The ladies dashed off straight ahead like Shin told them to, encountering more men with guns as they made their way to where they needed to be. Trin, thankfully, did not have to use many grenades because she did not have many to spare. After all, a person could only carry so many things and remain light on her feet.

Kim thought that her sister tried to sell her short by not inviting her on the mission. She was doing just as well as Shego and Trin. She would admit that she was not doing it as easily as they were. She thought more about her moves when she had to knock someone out. She loathed thinking that out of all of them, Trin was doing the job with the greatest of ease.

Trin went at people with no problem and her two partners could hear her breaking bones with some of her hits. Shego did not know a Possible was capable of such things that Trin did without even blinking. The blond made sure that when she put a person down, the person stayed down without stopping the person's pulse.

They came to the living room that Shin was talking about it. It was a nice room that was probably once the grand hall of the whole place. Shego would have liked to just boost everything in the room, including the rug that they were standing on. She tried to cease thinking about how much money that she could get for everything in the room. She had to get out of that life and out of that way of thinking because she had something better now.

"Shin, we're in the room and at the computer. Do you know the location of the nuke is?" Trin asked as she moved over to the computer. She pulled out her Partner and attached it to the computer.

"How many things do you think I can do at once?" Shin countered.

"I was hoping more than one. You seem to be able to pick your nose and scratch your ass at the same time," the blond retorted.

"Why don't you just call in a favor from Hades, Satan?"

"Don't you think you can have your lovers' quarrel when we're out of here?" Shego demanded with an impatient growl.

"We're not lovers!" the "evil twins" barked at the same time. It seemed like they were offended to be called such.

"Touchy," the green-skinned female muttered with a snort.

"Come on, Shin, do a fucking job and find out what we need to know," Trin demanded.

Shin was about to get huffy and she knew it, but could not bring herself to care. She always got on his nerves when she was in the field and he was not there. He wished that he could just strangle her through the headset, which she was very aware of.

"Oh …" Shin said.

"What happened? Where's the damn nuke?" Trin inquired.

"It's right behind you," he answered. He supposed that it was his fault the thing was just behind her, but he would not say that. She would blame him anyway.

Trin and Shego turned around at an amazing speed to see an average looking young man holding a thick silver suitcase. He appeared to be around their age. He was dressed in black, baggy leather pants with a matching jacket. His shirt was crimson and he had on boots that were black and red to match his outfit. He had a charming smile; well, it would have been charming if they were not so very certain that it translated into "I'm merciless going to kill you all."

"I don't recall inviting you three in," he commented with a strange accent. It seemed like a European accent, but they could not place which country. He sounded so smooth.

"Party crashers," Shego remarked with a smirk.

"So, what do you three want after breaking into my home, injuring my men, and apparently stealing from my computer?" he asked while casting a glance at the aforementioned appliance. He was acting as if everything that happened was no big deal, playing it all like he could care less about what was going on.

"We just want everything. Hand over the suitcase," Trin replied in a similar tone to the young man's voice.

"I don't think so. I'd much rather kill you all," he stated.

"That'll be hard to do with that heavy suitcase," Shego informed him with a haughty smirk.

"Oh, I doubt that," he commented.

"Just to be certain of one thing, you are called Prime?" Trin inquired.

"I am. Why?"

"I just needed to be sure. I'm going to relieve you of that suitcase now, all right?" she asked as if she needed his permission to attack him. She charged over to the leather-clad chap.

"Your sister's suicidal?" Shego asked Kim.

"Mostly just crazy," the redhead answered.

Trin thought that she would be able to take Prime, even though he had already surprised her by being so young. _He certainly must have had strange career goals when he was younger or a strange upbringing_. He did look like many of the photos that she had seen, but not one stood out particularly as him in her mind. She was glad that he confirmed his identify and she could only hope that he was so arrogant that he was not lying.

She went at the young man and learned something extremely important to the rest of the day: he was faster than she was. She tried once more to hit him, but he kicked her soundly across the room before she even had the chance to touch him. The blow did not stop her and, as soon as her one of her feet touched down, she went right back at him as if the hit did not hurt in the slightest. Shego and Kim decided that they had better get into the act if Trin was downed so easily.

Prime did not panic when the other two women stepped in, even though it was now three against one. He cleared them all away before they even had a chance to hit him. The ladies could not believe that they were all just beaten by a man that could only use one hand, not that he was making any use of his hands. His fighting style seemed to be mostly legwork, and he was definitely working them over.

"Shit, he's kicking our asses," Shego groaned as she fell back against the wall thanks to another powerful kick from Prime. She spit blood from her mouth as he left her alone. He then turned his attention to the blond and hit her firmly in the ribs with his foot.

"Shin, how's the transfer going?" Trin asked as she hit the floor again. She was bruised all about her face.

"It's nearly complete. He's got a lot of nasty things on this computer. I'm shocked he hasn't blown the world up yet," Shin replied.

"You're watching this fight?" she inquired.

"Should I be?"

"Apparently not. I'll think of someway to get this guy on my own. There's three of us, after all, and just one of him."

"You do know he's your man, right?"

"I guessed as much."

Trin ran at Prime with Shego behind her. She made it appear that she would come at him with a kick, but she sidestepped him at the last moment and he got a surprise. Shego nailed the young man with a powerful, plasma-charged punch as he tried to hit the blond. The green-skinned woman went through his clothing and into his flesh, making him scream. Kim then went at him as he tumbled back from Shego's assault. Trin then joined in and kicked Prime in the arm with all of her might, which caused him to cry out in agony while dropping the case. The horrid crunch of broken bones was barely covered by his pained hollering.

"Grab the case, grab the case, grab the case," Trin ordered, pointing to the object.

"I got it. You need to calm the fuck down," Shego replied as she bent down to retrieve the case. The Possible sisters held off Prime, who was trying to get the case back.

"Shin, do we have everything that we need?" Trin inquired while trying to break through Prime's defense to make an attempt on breaking his leg. He was too strong with his lower limbs, though.

"Definitely," Shin assured her.

"Then let's just get the hell out of here," the blond commented.

The college student turned her attention completely to Prime and waited for the moment when he was pulling his leg back from trying to hit Kim. Trin then kicked him across the face with everything that she could muster without trying to break his neck. His head snapped to the side and fell to the floor in a heap. The sisters turned to Shego.

"Can we get out of here now?" the super-powered female asked with a sigh.

"Sounds like a good plan. Just check and make sure that's what we want. We don't want someone to actually send us back here," Trin replied while going to the computer to retrieve her Partner. She would not put it passed Global Justice to make her and Shego come back if necessary or even try to get them to do another mission altogether, claiming that they had not done all that was asked of them.

Shego nodded. She put the case down and clipped it open carefully with her powers. She whispered when she saw it. "That's a big bomb," she remarked.

"If we can get it out of here, we won't have to worry about it," the blond pointed out. She hoped that the casing around the bomb was still in order because if she came out of the assignment with radiation poisoning, she was going do have her revenge on GJ.

"Then let's just get the hell out of here," Shego stated while closing the case. She did not have anything to worry about radiation-wise, but she did not like the idea of exposing Kim to such a thing. She would like to think that everything was all right with GJ sending Trin after the bomb and they did have their own people carrying it when it was stolen.

The sisters were in total agreement with Shego and they just wanted to get out of the place. Shego and Kim started for the door with Trin behind both of them since she had been on the other end of the room. They stepped over Prime's unconscious form.

"Shit, he's up!" Shin reported, causing Shego and Trin to turn around since he was yelling in their ears.

Kim was slower to react since she did not have a headset to know what Shin was going on about. She turned when she noticed Trin and Shego going through the motion. Trin and Shego saw that Prime was sitting up. He was bleeding from his mouth thanks to the burn wound that Shego had given him on his chest, which was also bleeding. There was a burning hatred in his hard onyx eyes as he glared at the group with a gun in his hand. The pistol was directed at Kim. He fired before they could even inhale.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Did Kim just get shot?


	13. Apparently, it is an unlucky number

Don't own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, Tatsu, and Prime, but other than that, you guys all know that Disney is holding things down. I also don't own "Happy Bunny," but man, I love that character.

13: Apparently, it is an unlucky number

Time happened to be a strange concept to the human mind. It felt like an eternity had passed after the gun went off, a bullet came cutting through the air and sailing directly for Kim Possible. Her elder sister felt like she could have done a million things in the blink of an eye that it took her to react to the dilemma that they were in. It was as if she could have gone home, had lunch, told her parents that she loved them, and come back before she dived on her little sister to protect her from the danger that she was in. As the Possible sisters hit the floor, Shego threw a pumped plasma-sphere at Prime. He collapsed instantly, screaming in sheer agony, while the sisters groaned as they hit the floor.

Shego gasped as she watched them go down. "Kim, are you all right?" the green-skinned woman begged with wide emerald eyes. She thought that the redhead had been shot because she was the one that Prime had been aiming for. Her heart was in her throat of the second that the teen hero was silent.

"Sis? Sis!" Kim shouted since Trin had blood dripping down her mouth. Well, that answered Shego's question.

"Mini-me, you okay?" the blond managed to ask. Bloody hell, she had not thought it would hurt so much; not that she had ever thought to imagine being shot.

"Sis," the teenager whimpered and then she began to cry.

The young hero sat up, forcing Trin to sit up too since she was resting on Kim. The blond groaned in agony and coughed up more blood as she was moved. Shego came over to have a look at the pair.

"What's going on? I'm just looking at backs, people," Shin informed them. He could not believe that they had positioned themselves in the one place where he could not see any of their faces.

"Shut up," Shego ordered the surveillance man. "Where're you hit?" she asked Trin.

"Who's hit? Who's fucking hit?" Shin demanded in a panic.

"Fuck, it hurts more than I though it would," Trin forced out a bit of a laugh, obviously trying to make it seem like being shot nothing.

More blood oozed from her mouth as she spoke. Her breathing was labored and she was already starting to sweat from the shock of being wounded. She ordered herself to remain calm and conscious. She licked her lips as she went into her pocket and pulled out an adhesive bandage.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shego asked. "A fucking band-aid isn't about to help a goddamn bullet wound. I thought you Possibles were smart enough to know something that goddamn obvious."

"Shut the hell up. I'm field-testing our latest invention. It's a special bandage and if we did everything right, it should slow the bleeding and help the healing start immediately, which I think I could use. Didn't expect the first trial to be a gunshot wound and I didn't expect that I would be the test subject, but life is about expecting the unexpected," Trin remarked; apparently, the shot had released her sense of humor.

Trin lifted up her drenched shirt and located her wound close to the side of her abdomen. Kim almost turned away when she saw the blood covering her sister's nearly white skin. Trin managed put the bandage on the wound, even with a shaky hand, and swallowed down a wince that tried to escape her mouth as she came into contact with the injury. She made sure that bandage was secure and covering the puncture in her flesh. She sighed and then turned her attention to Kim and Shego.

"Come on, let's get out of here before someone else wakes up or before I pass out," Trin commented. She could see why people killed their opponents now. It was no fun to be shot and she would rather not have it happened again.

"Can you even stand up?" Shego asked.

"Yeah," Trin lied. She refused to be the one that held them back, even though she was having enough trouble sitting up. She was the one that got them into the mess, after all. Kim sensed her sister's lie and quietly helped the blond to her feet.

"Guys, GJ are on their way to the meeting place. I told them everything is secure," Shin reported.

"Is anybody coming to pick up these assholes?" Shego inquired, scanning the fallen bodies. She would be pissed if they had just risked their lives against a castle full of pricks that were actually going to get away.

"Should be. Can't just let the bad guys go free, even if all of his data files, contacts, and every other goody that he had isn't in his hands anymore. Why do you ask?" Shin countered.

"Your evil twin is leaking. She needs serious medical attention," the green-skinned female replied, cutting a glance at Trin's slumped form. The student was growing pale, which was a feat for her since she was already like a sheet of paper. Despite her bandage, she was leaving a thick crimson trail in her wake.

"Shit. Seriously?" Shin asked and it seemed like he was trying to control himself, but she could hear panic in his tone.

"Yeah," Shego assured him.

Trin did not even have the energy to waste lying to Shin that she was fine. She could not even try to think of a story to tell him to assure him that she was not doing all that bad. Hell, she could barely left her head.

Shin wanted to ask how badly the blond was hurt, but part of his was too frightened to inquire. He just told himself that he knew that Hell would not want his friend yet while he made sure Global Justice knew his best friend required medical attention and quickly. He hoped those GJ bastards did not just let Trin die and consider it dodging their own bullet. He would make it his life's mission to make them realize their mistake if they did something so foolish.

Kim had the same hope as Shin, but she did not have the same notion as him if GJ did not get there to save her sibling because she was not even thinking like that. She looked over at her sister, who was growing paler by the second. The thought entered her mind that her sister might die. She might lose her sister and she was not even sure what they were doing on a mission.

"Please, don't die, Trin," Kim begged while holding back her tears. She knew that if she cried, it would worry her sister and she needed the blond to focus on remaining conscious and composed.

"Me, die on you? Don't be crazy. You know better than that," Trin replied in a lower voice than usual. It sounded more like she was breathing than talking because the response had been so low.

The ladies continued their way out of the castle to avoid any more surprises. The blond Possible made it outside before her body simply shut down and she just could not go any farther than right outside the fort. She collapsed into the tall, cool grass and swiftly lost consciousness. The last thing that she saw was her sister crying over her and she felt the tiny tears on her cold cheek. She was certain that she had just broken her promise to not die.

"Trin!" Kim wailed as she dropped down to her sister's side. "Please, Trin, come on. Get up. Please, get up," she implored the unconscious blond.

Shego stood back; what else could she do at the moment? It was not like she could dare suggest that Kim leave her sister; the idea had never even entered her mind to do so. She could understand and empathize with the redhead. So, she just waited.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego had to meet up with Doctor Director to hand over the goods and prove that she was on the up and up now. Will Du was in the chief's presence yet again, not that Shego knew who he was and she really could care less than a damn about him anyway. She just wanted to get back to Kim and be there for the hero because she definitely needed a shoulder at the moment. She hoped that the Possible family was as close as Kim made them seem because they had to hold each other together.

"Job well done," Doctor Director complimented Shego as the green-skinned woman handed over the bomb and a flash drive containing all of the computer data that they had retrieved. She said the words as if the former criminal would be pleased to hear the praising.

"Whatever," Shego sneered. She had to fight the urge to roll her emerald eyes to the compliment and she had to ignore the strong desire to punch the head of Global Justice in her good eye.

"I suppose Trin told you the details surrounding this mission?" the one-eyed woman inquired.

"She told me that I'm free and you probably wanted what happened to her to happen to her."

"I hope she was right about you," Doctor Director commented, obviously ignoring the other end of Shego's statement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the pale female said, dismissing things with a wave of her hand. She did not have time to deal with the evidently unsympathetic woman.

"I don't suppose you'll mind telling me why you had the change of heart."

"I'm fickle," Shego snapped and glared at the brunette. _Why in the hell is the blasted woman trying make conversation with me like we're fucking friends?_ _Is she just trying to clear her unconscious of what happened?_ _Acting like she didn't knowingly put a civilian, a damn college student who was not even old enough to drink yet in grave danger?_ _What a fucking bitch! _

"You shouldn't joke like that, Shego."

"You make that sound like a threat," the former villainess noted.

"Just advice."

"Well, fuck your advice and fuck you while I'm at it," the pale woman stated firmly and then she gave Doctor Director _the_ finger to make sure she completely understood the message that Shego was attempting to convey.

Shego turned to leave, deeply hating the company that she was in at the moment. She was actually offended to be around the pair considering the way they acted like nothing went wrong with that mission. Three Global Justice agents came out of nowhere and blocked her path, preventing her from leaving. She turned back to Doctor Director with a tight look in her face.

"You're more of a bitch than I gave you credit for. You think just three assholes can stop me?" the super-powered woman asked with a smirk. She hoped that they were trying to go back on the deal just so she had a valid reason to go at all of them and send them away crying with scorch marks. She would make it a point to make sure Doctor Director could not see out her good eye for a while.

"I didn't authorize this," Doctor Director stated.

"I did, ma'am," Will admitted.

"Why would you do that?" the one-eyed woman demanded, glaring at the agent. She would have to reprimand her employees after the meeting it would seem. They needed to know who was in charge obviously.

"Ma'am, I thought that you would approve. Shego's a dangerous criminal and I'm sure you agree that we can't let her escape. We would put the world at risk if we granted her full freedom. We've gotten what we want from her and she no longer serves a purpose and her warrants are still valid, even if Trin Possible disappeared the files," Will explained.

"Men, stand down," Doctor Director commanded with a sharp motion of her hand.

"Ma'am?" they all asked in a very confused tone.

"We made a deal and they held up their end. Besides, when the Possible girls say someone's good, they tend to be right. They wouldn't just vouch for anybody, the crazy one especially."

"You can't possibly trust Trin Possible! The woman's a vile, unremorseful harlot!" Will declared.

"She may be all of those things, but there is honor involved in what we do, Agent Du," Doctor Director scolded him. "Trin and Shego have honored their end of the deal and now I owe it to them to honor my end, especially considering everything that happened and everything that could have happened. We will not make a mockery of our agency by breaking binding contracts, written or verbal."

"Besides, you go back on this deal, Agent Du, and you will make some powerful enemies. Imagine how pissed Kimmie will be to find out that you betrayed her sister's trust. Can you say 'welcome to the dark side'? I'm pretty sure something like this is enough to make that happen with her and she'll make you all her target. And, just on a side note, who is Trin's partner in crime again?" Shego inquired with a smirk, having fun making the young agent very nervous.

Quite frankly, the now former villain did not much about Shin and Trin or their relationship with Global Justice. She could just pick up that there was something about the pair possibly being against the organization that genuinely frightened the agents. She was curious about the duo because of that fact. They must have been one wicked team once upon a time, not that she could imagine a Possible – even a weird one like Trin – being wicked.

"Who is this mythological partner?" Will inquired in a snippy tone. He had heard that Trin and some guy went hand and hand like they were glued together, but he had not met the fellow.

"Shinichi Toriyama. I'm sure you've read the files on him, Agent Du," Doctor Director replied in a business-like tone, as if she were giving him respect from the sound of her voice.

"Shinichi …" Will gulped as his eyes went wide.

"He's her best friend, her other half. They are known for doing everything together. I've heard they claim their bond is thicker than blood, whatever they mean by that," the one-eyed woman commented.

"How …?" It sounded like his teeth were actually chattering.

"It's unclear when they first met, but they did meet and that would be where all the trouble began most likely."

"From the look on your face, I don't think you're up to taking me in," Shego said to Will, who looked absolutely terrified. "Learn to stay out of the deep water if you can't swim, little boy," she informed him before continuing on her way.

"Ma'am, how could you let this happen?" Will demanded, having the nerve to glare at his boss.

"You have a lot to learn, agent. They did the job. We've caused that family enough trauma for one outing. Besides, she made a point. Betraying Trin at this point would cost the world a great hero in her little sister. She'd definitely go against us. Then there is Shin to consider and, well, I don't even want to think about what he might do. You have to learn to see the bigger picture."

-8-8-8-8-

Shego entered the hospital and stood off to the side of the waiting room, which was where Kim and her family were sitting. The green-skinned female noticed a woman standing opposite of her, watching the Possible family just as she was. The woman happened to be Tatsu.

Tatsu was dressed in a black jumpsuit. She had a lump on her forehead, having banged the top of her head on the hood of a car that she had been working on. She rushed over to the hospital after Shin contacted her with the news, ignoring the fact that blood was dripping down her face. She only wiped it away when she saw the Possible family and she did not want them to see her in a disheveled state, not that she went over to them or anything.

The mechanic had not been able to approach Trin's family and find out anything about her girl's condition because they did not know about her. She did not even know if her girl was still alive or not. She did not know how badly her lover might be hurt. From the way the family was bawling on and off, the situation appeared mighty grim.

Tatsu wished that she knew the Possible family, if only to make it less uncomfortable for her to go ask about Trin. She did not feel up to going over and explaining that she was a friend; the doctors Possible might assume that she was playing a very cruel joke since they were aware that Shin was the only friend in Trin's life. She definitely could not go over there and state that she was Trin's lover either because that might only make matters worse. She would just wait because it was the least damaging thing that she could do.

"Hey, serpent, here to tempt Eve?" a voice asked from behind her. The voice seemed to be trying to sound humorous, but not quite pulling that off.

The mechanic turned around to a thick, tan young man standing directly behind her. His messy hair was jet black and fell to his shoulders, covering his left eye. There were some sandy brown highlights going through his straight, ebony mane. His rigid, dark brown eyes were like rocks, but shined like gems with unshed tears. His face was smooth and oval-shaped. He was not tall for a guy, but taller than Tatsu. He was wearing a long, black leather jacket that happened to be missing a sleeve. The jacket helped hide the fact that he was wearing sky blue sweat pants and a "Happy Bunny" tee-shirt that had caption reading, "I know how you feel, I just don't care." He also had on black and yellow swim shoes. Tatsu hugged him lightly.

"How's she doing?" he asked in a low, shaky voice. He was a bit scared to think about it if Tatsu was hugging him.

"I don't know," she answered in a whisper that could have just as easily been a sob.

"I'll go find out for you."

"Please," she begged, which let him understand just how much she was hurting.

The young man laughed a bit for lack of a better thing to do. He knew that Tatsu was being torn apart not only from what happened, but not knowing what was going on. The tough girl sounded so close to tears that he was ready to break down right with her. He had never thought that there would be a time that Tatsu cried, but if she started at that moment, he knew that she had an exceptionally good reason. He was more than aware that Trin and Tatsu were lovers in every sense of the word. Typically, that bothered him, but he would rise above it now.

He turned his attention to the Possible family and approached them. Shego wondered who the newcomer was. She had noted that he stopped to interact with the woman opposite her, so she now wondered not only who he was, but who she was too.

He stood before the family and noted the somber expressions on everyone. The twins were crying in their mother's arms while Kim was busy weeping on her father's shoulder. The parents seemed to be struggling to keep from breaking down with the kids. They had to be the strong ones, make it at least look like everything was going to be all right. It did not appear that he was going to like the news. GJ would become his own special and personal nemesis and he would personally crawl up Doctor Director's ass and never leave if Trin died, he silently vowed. _They'll pay for all eternity if she's dead_.

"Shin," Mrs. Possible said as she took notice of the young man standing awkwardly in front of them.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to find a car and then the damn thing blew a tire and I just rode on the rim," he explained with a sheepish shrug.

"At least you made. Good man," Mr. Possible said. They all knew that Shin would have come if he had to walk from their apartment to the hospital.

"So, how's my evil twin? She'll be tap dancing in no time, right?" Shin asked with a forced smile. He could not, would not give up on her, even though her parents took a very long moment to answer him.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Find out what happened to the blond Possible and see what else everyone can get into.


	14. Hell has white walls?

Well, let's see, I don't own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. Everybody else is all Disney. But, you already knew that, didn't you?

14: Hell has white walls?

Trin stared at the wall blankly. Her eyes dull and they seemed to be a paler blue than usual. Her vision was too blurred for her to focus on anything really. Her glasses had vanished as far as she knew. She supposed that she was lucky to have just gotten away, even without her spectacles.

She was not sure how she had gotten to the hospital bed that she was currently situated in, but she bet that it had something to do with her little sister. Kim had saved her life undoubtedly. In fact, that was her first conscious thought once her mind cleared enough to think straight and it continued floating across her mind.

At first, the blond thought that she was in Hell when she had first come to, but the place smelled much too sterile to be Hell. After all, why would Hell smell so clean? She then considered it was just the afterlife, but she changed her mind on that because she was certain that the afterlife did not include an IV.

So, she concluded that she must be alive. She wondered if she would be allowed to get any visitors anytime soon. She had no doubt that her family was there, but they were probably arguing with the doctors to let them all go in the room at the same time, even though they were very aware that was against hospital protocol. She was very much correct.

The doctors were trying to tell the Possible family that everyone could not go in the room at one time, which they knew, but they did not care. After all, that was their daughter/sister in there and they wanted her to be aware that they were all there for her. They negotiated back and forth with Shin adding threats in when he felt it was necessary because that was what he did in his off time. It was agreed that the whole Possible family could go in together, but only for a few minutes. After that, people had to go in alone or in pairs, but no more than two at a time because the patient needed rest and minimum excitement.

"Hey, Trin," Mrs. Possible greeted the blond in a low voice as the whole family entered the room.

"Hey, Mom. You guys here to spring me?" Trin tried to make it sound like she was joking, but she seriously hoped that they were there to get her out of the hospital. She felt like such an idiot for ending up in the place to begin with. She knew that Shin would use her injury against her to make fun of her for years to come. She could hear him already boasting about how he was not the one that got shot that one time. She might have to shoot him to level the playing field.

"Not yet I'm afraid," Mrs. Possible replied with a sorrowful smile to her daughter's hope of leaving.

"Come on, we're all really smart. We can think of a way to sneak me out of here and no one would have to know," Trin commented, forcing out a smile, which was probably due to the pain medication that she was on.

"You know it's best that you stay here. How are you feeling?" Mr. Possible asked, talking around a lump in his throat. He wanted to touch her to assure himself that she was there and alive, but she looked so weak that he did not want to risk touching her in the slightest.

Her pallor had a jaundiced hue to it. Mr. Possible could see the veins in her hands, which made the lump in his throat feel even bigger. Her eyes were drooping, as if she was exhausted. He feared that if she went to sleep, she might never wake up.

"Feeling great, but I'm going to chalk that feeling up to the painkillers," Trin answered, her words slurring ever so slightly. She did not know what they were giving her to make the pain go away, but it was working. It was working very well. In fact, she could understand how some people became addicted to painkillers with way that she was feeling.

"Trin, I'm so sorry!" Kim cried as she moved over to her sister's bedside. She was ready throw herself on the older Possible while apologizing for all eternity, but she doubted that Trin could support the weight at the moment. She supposed that she would have to wait a while before she could even begin to do such a thing.

"What are you sorry for? Aren't you the reason I'm here?" the blond asked in a slightly bemused tone. She blinked hard, trying to stay focused.

"Exactly!" the redhead bawled, a torrent of tears flooding down her face.

"So, you're sorry for getting me to the hospital in time?" Trin inquired, eyes narrowing as she tried to piece together what her sister was talking about. Either the painkillers were clouding her brain or her little sister was not making any sense.

"No, I'm sorry for getting you shot!"

"You didn't get me shot," the elder sister tried to assure the young hero. She tried to lift her hand with the intent to pat Kim, but her arms were not obeying her brain for the time being.

"I did! You got shot trying to protect me," Kim pointed out.

Trin's brow furrowed and she regarded Kim with a dazed look in her eyes. "So?"

"So, I'm sorry."

"It's hardly your fault. I was the one that acted, after all. I decided to jump in front of you. Besides, if it were you in this bed, we both know what I would have done to Prime," the patient retorted.

Kim conceded right then and there. They did not need Trin killing anybody, even if he was a multiple murderer. Global Justice might have even tried to arrest Trin if she had done such a thing. The cheerleader still wished that her sister were not in the hospital for taking a bullet that was meant for her.

"Do you have a scar?" Jim and Tim asked simultaneously to get the conversation away from whose fault it was. The important thing was that Trin was all right.

"I might have two from what my doctor explained to me. Apparently, the bullet hit my bottom rib and ricocheted back the way it came, so it exited close to where it entered. I was lucky on that note. Who knows what kind of damage that bullet could have done if it made it passed my rib. At least I got to see that the bandage Shin and I developed works. The doctors said that it brought me some very precious hours," Trin reported.

"That is so cool," the boys said in awe. They decided right then and there that Trin was definitely the "cool sister." Being shot put her way ahead of Kim in the "cool sister" race, not that the sisters even knew there was a race.

"Speaking of Shin, he's here, too," Mrs. Possible informed her daughter, even though she thought that Trin might have sensed the boy from the way they were connected. "He said that he found a car and rushed to be by your side."

"He drove? Oh, sweet lord, he made it all the way here in one piece driving by himself?" the blond remarked, her head lulling to one side.

"He did ruin his tire," her mother replied with an amused smile.

"He's such an idiot," Trin said while feebly shaking her head.

"You scared him," Kim pointed out.

"He should know better. I'm perfect," Trin declared. Of course, that would be much more believable if she could stop mumbling and slurring her speech.

-8-8-8-8-

"My, my, my how perfection has fallen," Shin commented as he and Tatsu entered the hospital room once the Possible family exited. He had a teasing smirk on his face. He had actually practiced the look before going into the room.

The blond ignored her best friend and his taunting expression while putting her hand out for Tatsu. The mechanic immediately took her girl's hand and held it tightly while making sure not to injure her further. Trin nearly sighed in contentment because of the contact, but she caught the sound in her throat. Shin was not affected by being ignored.

"What are you two wearing?" Trin inquired; her eyes focused just enough for a moment for her to vaguely see what the pair had on. Oh, she should be embarrassed to know and respect the duo for daring to exit their homes in the manner that they did. She brought them both such great clothes and, apparently, they did not even look at them if she was not around. _I figured that would have learned something about fashion by now_.

"They're called clothes, oh-stuck-up one," Shin answered, his chocolate-colored eyes betraying his tone. He was successfully sounding teasing and lighthearted, but his eyes were telling a different story. He lucked out, though, because Trin could barely make out his face, so seeing what was in his eyes was damn near impossible.

"Baby, kill my twin," the injured female requested with a slight pout. She respected the fact that she could tell her best friend was worried, but he did not want to express it. She could even return the favor and help show him that there was no longer a cause for alarm.

"That's the drugs they're giving her doing the talking, Tatsu," Shin assured the mechanic, who did not really seem to be paying their words any mind.

Tatsu did not bother responding to either of them because she knew how they were. Besides, she was too choked up at the moment to talk. She felt so relieved that she doubted that she would be able to talk for a few minutes. She just wanted to revel in the fact that her lover was all right and that they were together. She desired to just remain touching her girl's soft, deceptively delicate hand.

The mechanic's life consisted of two things, working on cars and Trin. She knew that she could go on without working on cars if Trin was there with her, but she doubted that she could go on doing anything at all without Trin. She probably would not even be able to get out of bed if she ever lost the blond. She had never thought about that, mostly because Trin was actually rather boring more often than not and did not get shot up as often as she would lead people to think. But, the incident did make Tatsu think about it now. She never wanted to lose her lover. She wanted them to always be together.

Her fingers traced the showing veins in Trin's hand. Her heart did not know whether to stop beating altogether or speed up and explode. The lack of color made her consider how close she had come to being alone forever, how the love of her life had almost died, and how she would do anything to make sure that never happened again.

"Well, Shin, I've got good news," Trin announced, voice still slurring.

"During the surgery they found your conscience and relieved you of it?" he guessed with a taunting smirk.

"I had a conscience?" she countered.

He smiled and shrugged. "I was merely asking. I hadn't seen it and just assumed that it had gotten lost somewhere in there. It might have just run away with my conscience, though. So, what happened?"

"The bandage worked. The healing one. Without it, you would have been attending my funeral in a few days. It helped start the healing process, slowed down the bleeding, and it helped my body function through a bad wound. Had the bullet just nicked me and given me a wound that usually at least required stitches, the bandage would have made that unnecessary," the blond reported with a dazed smile.

Shin wanted to cheer, but he was in a hospital, so he controlled himself, which was quite a feat considering who he was. "Good, we can bag and sell the stupid thing and get started on something new. I had this idea—" he started to explain.

"Shin, I know your idea. If we don't find the perfect mix the first time out the gate, we blow up," she interjected.

"That would be the incentive to do it all right the first time," he riposted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're such an idiot." She could not believe he seriously wanted to try such a stupid idea and run such a moronic risk.

"Shrew."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that," she countered.

Shin smiled brightly because now he was confident that his evil twin was going to be just fine. It was good to know. He did not want her to change just from another traumatizing event in life, especially since he was so accustomed to her being the way that she was. He glanced at Tatsu for a quick second and decided to leave the two alone.

"I'll let you two crazy love birds have a moment to yourselves. Just remember that this is a hospital, not a hotel," he commented with a light laugh.

"Oh, shut up," Trin hissed.

"You forget I live right next door to you and I know how you two behave. Screaming in Spanish doesn't disguise it either," he teased.

"At least we have the common courtesy to take it in the room. How many times have we come in to find you and some random guy on the floor," she retorted.

"I could've always done it on your precious sofa."

"You ever even think to do something so foolish and I will gut you like a fish without remorse," she promised him in a heated tone. "That sofa is worth more than ten of you."

Shin lacked a proper comeback, so he decided that it was best to bow out. He could not resort to their usual tactics with her being in a hospital bed and critically injured. He tipped an imaginary hat and took his leave to give the ladies some time alone. He figured that they deserved it after how distraught the mechanic had been while waiting for news on her lover, alone and scared.

Tatsu leaned down and lightly kissed Trin's hand. Trin turned a bit and reached out slowly for her lover. Tatsu stepped closer to allow Trin to hold onto her.

"Baby," the blond whispered.

"Yeah?" Tatsu said.

"Hold me," Trin requested in a trembling voice.

Tatsu swallowed hard and nodded. She embraced Trin, even though she knew that she would not get a proper hug in return. She just knew that her blond bombshell needed her and she would reassure her wounded girl that everything was all right. It was all right to be hurt, injured, and even afraid. It was even all right to cry if that was necessary. The odd thing was that Trin was not the one that began weeping, Tatsu was the one that did.

"Baby?" the blond said.

"I don't want to lose you ever," Tatsu said to explain her tears.

"You won't. I promise."

"I was so scared. You scared me so much …"

"I was scared, too," Trin admitted.

"You gotta be more careful," the mechanic gently scolded her lover.

"I will."

"I hope so," Tatsu said and she was about to lean down to kiss Trin, but the blond stopped her. "What?" the mechanic asked.

"I haven't brushed my teeth since I got here," Trin commented with an endearingly apologetic look on her face.

Tatsu laughed a bit. She did not expect her girlfriend to even think to say something so silly after being so close to death. She leaned in and kissed Trin, deeply, passionately, releasing all of her fright and worry, turning it into relief and affection.

Trin could tell that her girl thought that she was done for just from the feel of her kiss. She did not mean to distress the powder blue-eyed female as she did. She would have to be more careful. She would be more careful and she poured that silent promise into their sweet reunion.

-8-8-8-8-

"Do you think that maybe one of us should go home and get some things that Trin might want? Like her spare set of glasses," Mrs. Possible suggested, speaking to her husband. She knew that Trin would not want the world that was four feet and closer to stay a blur if that could be helped.

"Sounds good. We should ask her what else she needs," Mr. Possible concurred.

The parents turned around to go back into Trin's room. Kim glanced over at Shin, silently inquiring if it was safe for her parents to go in the room since Trin and Tatsu were alone. He smiled and shrugged as an answer. He was quite the troublemaker, especially since he knew how the two lovers were. Kim, having a vague idea of how Trin and Tatsu operated, turned to halt her parents from entering the room, but she was not quick enough.

The parents gasped as soon as they went in the room, seeing their eldest daughter fervently embracing Tatsu. The couple pulled away from each other when they heard the noise from Trin's parents. They turned to see the stunned couple.

"Busted," Tatsu whispered against her lover's lips.

"That isn't funny," Trin replied.

The blond turned her complete attention to her absolutely shocked parents. She wished that she could run and hide now that they knew her secret. She was so scared of how they could react to knowing her sexual orientation. Deep down, she was aware that they would like to believe that she and Shin were a couple and that they were just playing things off, playing things cool like she often did. If only such a thing could possibly be true, but it could not. Shin promised her that even if he were attracted to women, he would still never date her because she already acted like she was his wife. He often joked that she was probably the reason that he was gay.

"Trin …" both doctors muttered, lacking anything better to say.

"Mom. Dad," Trin replied. She did not know what to say either.

"What are you … What were you … What the …" The parents could not even get out their questions because they did not know where to start. They were almost ready to consider that they had not seen what they knew they did see.

"Sis, everything all right in here?" Kim inquired while poking her head in the door. She had not heard any screaming or yelling, but she wanted to be sure that her sister had not been caught doing anything inappropriate.

"Not exactly, no," the blond answered with her eyes fixed on their parents.

"What a week," Tatsu muttered, ducking her head. Before that week, three people knew about her relationship with Trin, now twice that many people knew, and she had never gone through the emotional trauma of almost losing a loved one like she just did. She hoped that nothing else big was going to happen that week because she was done for the moment and she doubted her girlfriend could handle anything else in her condition.

"Baby," Trin requested.

"A moment, I know," Tatsu replied and she released her girl. She walked by the Possible family, who let her by with no problem. Even if they wanted to offer up resistance, which they did not want to do, they were too stunned to move anyway.

"Mom … Dad … I guess it is apparent that I'm a lesbian," Trin commented, trying her best to make it sound as casual as humanly plausible, which she had a habit of doing with all news that she carried. Her parents seemed to be suffering from aphasia, so she decided to continue on until they found their voices. "I've been this way for about as long as I can remember. There are two reasons behind my being secretive," the blond stated as plainly as she possibly could. Still, it did not stop the slight tremble of her jaw.

"And they are?" Mrs. Possible inquired while her husband was still speechless. Mr. Possible was so shocked that his mouth was gaped open like a fish.

Trin chewed on her lip briefly as she tried to assort out her thoughts. Her heart rate accelerated because she was so nervous and actually frightened. She believed that she might need some more painkillers, especially by the end of her two reasons. _Well, at least Kim will be able to gauge Mom and Dad's reaction and see if it is best for her to stay in the closet_.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Trin explains why she remained in the closet for so long. Not to mention, it's the end.


	15. A demon's tears

I don't own the characters, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. Everybody else goes right to Disney.

15: A demon's tears

Trin took a deep breath. She was about to have to explain the most difficult thing of all time to her parents and possibly risk losing them. She asked herself, _even if I could not be good natured most of the time, why could I not at least be normal?_ _Why could I not do just one thing that was considered normal?_ It would be so much easier on her parents if she could just be somewhat normal, she believed.

But, then again, she doubted that she could live her life without Tatsu. She could not be "normal." She _needed_ Tatsu, like she needed air.

"So, what are you reasons for keeping this a secret?" Mrs. Possible pressed for answers as to why the blond had remained in the closet. She thought that she and her daughters had the type of relationship where they would never think to keep a secret from her. There was hurt in her sky blue eyes as she realized that was not the case.

"Well, first off, I didn't want to anyone to know because I didn't want to embarrass you anymore than I already do. I mean, it's bad enough that I'm me and walk around with the last name Possible, but to be me, to be a lesbian, and to be with the woman I'm with would be seen as so much worse. I didn't want to be worse for you," the college student explained, her voice cracking with every other word.

"And?" Mrs. Possible said since her eldest daughter said that there were two reasons for why she had not said anything.

"Well …" Trin's eyes began to well up with salt water. _Dammit_, she was crying. "I'm already such a burden and I thought … I thought you'd hate me. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. It's not like I'm good or anything. I was so scared that you wouldn't want me anymore. And even if you didn't hate me, I thought you wouldn't like me seeing Tatsu. She's not exactly a model citizen, but we care about each other a great deal. I just … I just …" Trin could even finish what she wanted to say.

She wiped her eyes, but that did not help. She was still crying. _Damn it to Hell and back_. She could not stop. She did not want her parents to forsake her. It was such a frightening thought, much like when she was little and in that wretched mall with no one and knowing that her birth mother was not going to come back. Actually, being forsaken by her parents right now would be infinitely worse than being left in that mall, she believed.

"Trin …" her parents were not too sure what to say because they had not seen the blond so vulnerable in a very long time.

Trin had stopped openly crying pretty much the day that she met her parents. When she was little, she cried privately behind bushes or in high trees or under her bed very late at night. She always thought that she caused her parents enough trouble as it was, with her coming home from school with horrible, deep wounds, both physical and psychological, that they could barely do anything about. She always figured that crying might be too much. She never complained with them either. When she was little, she always feared that if the Possibles did not want her anymore, then they could just take her back to the mall and leave her there like her birth mother did, so she tried to be quiet, still, out of the way, and not cause any trouble.

As she grew up, she thought that she had outgrown the thought that her parents would just abandon her in a mall if she ever got too out of hand, but deep down, it seemed to still be a fear of hers. She grew up quite introverted while trying to be quiet, still, and out of the way. But, somewhere along the way, she became problematic, the one thing that she never wanted to be to her parents.

"I'm so sorry!" Trin apologized for just about everything that she had ever done in life. In the back of her mind, she wondered why her parents even bothered to keep her. They should have done just what her birth parents did, left her in a mall somewhere, discarded her the troublesome trinket that she was. It would have been so much better for them. She was nothing more than a demon's spawn, after all.

"There's no need to say sorry, dear," Mr. Possible said and he actually sounded a bit relieved, reaching out to hold her hand briefly before using that hand to wipe his own brow. He had a serious neurosis about his little girls with boys and he had always been frightened that Trin messed around with Shin, even though the world knew where that boy's tastes lie. He gently touched Trin's shoulder, hoping to assure her that everything was all right.

"We don't hate you over this," Mrs. Possible promised.

"No?" Trin asked as if she could not believe it while trying her best to stop weeping.

"Trin, dear, with what we put up from you kids, as long as you're all breathing at the end of the day, we're happy. The twins play with real rockets, Kim saves the world, and you just walking outside can make for a dangerous surprise because people are spiteful and evil and your best friend is completely crazy, so whenever you kids make it back in the house with all your limbs intact, we count it as a victory. That's all that matters to us. I mean, have you ever really stopped and thought about what you all do?" Mrs. Possible pointed out.

"Well … no," Trin admitted. She knew that she and her siblings did things that could have very negative consequences, but none of them ever thought about the bad things that could happen. Those things happened to other people, probably very stupid people, they all thought.

"Trin, we love you just the way you are as long as you're not doing anything self-destructive, aside from living with Shin anyway," Mr. Possible stated. He and his wife did not and would never believe that their eldest child was as terrible as the rest of the world tried to make her out to be. They just knew that she was antisocial because it was safer for her to be that way. They knew that whenever she interacted with people, horrible things happened and when she was younger, those things always happened to her.

"So, it's all right? I'm all right?" the blond asked, sounding like a shy little kid. Her tears were finally drying up now that she felt some reassurance that she was not going to be ousted from her family.

"Of course you're all right. You get good grades, you treat your sister and brothers well, and you make sure Shin doesn't lose any limbs or put his eye out. You're going really good, kiddo," her father assured her.

"And you're not upset with me?" Trin inquired.

"No," her mother replied.

"In that case, Kim's a lesbian too."

"Sis!" Kim could not believe her sister just outed her.

"Then the green woman lurking around is with you," their mother guessed.

"Mom, you can't believe everything coming out of Trin's mouth. She's being pumped full of painkillers, after all. The drugs are obviously messing with her mind," the cheerleader commented.

"Kimmie, if we just said it's all right for Trin, why do you think we'd respond differently for you?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Because it's not her business to say. I should say it when I'm ready," the teen argued, folding her arms across her chest.

"She's got us there," Mr. Possible agreed.

"If you give her some of these painkillers, I'm sure we can get her to say it really quick," Trin remarked.

"Those painkillers must be some ferociously spanking drugs to have turned you into a crying ball of emotion," Kim shot back.

"That certainly was due to the drugs," the blond concurred wholeheartedly and then she realized something. "Mom, Dad, you left Jim and Tim in the hall with Shin?" she asked.

"Oh, no," both parents gasped and they left the room in a hurry.

"We'll be lucky if they're still there and that the hospital is still standing tomorrow," Trin commented.

"Sis …" Kim took a step closer.

"Kim, don't apologize again. This wasn't your fault. It was just a consequence of a dangerous thing we did," the college student stated.

"Did you do this for me?" the redhead asked.

"Do what? You have to be specific, I'm seriously drugged up."

"I know you were doing a job for GJ and, come on, you were hanging out with Shego on a mission. You don't do anything for GJ without proper incentive and Shego's now hanging around in a hospital hallway with police wandering all over the place and she doesn't care. Did you do this for me?"

Trin actually smiled a bit and it was not because of the drugs. "Mini-me, just enjoy your time with Shego. You can do whatever you want with her now. Go to a movie together, go bungee jumping, anything. I just hope the two of you are happy together and you stay together for a very long time."

"Like you and Tatsu?"

"For the record, the painkillers are making me answer this question, I do hope that you and Shego are as happy as Tatsu and I."

Kim now smiled. "Those are some powerful painkillers. You know, the drugs aren't always going to be there, but we are. So, maybe you should stop acting like an emotional outburst might kill you. Smile every once and awhile and give up a hug occasionally."

"One step at a time, Mini-me. Let me get out of the hospital before spraining any muscles in my face with smiling."

Kim only shook her head a bit. She hoped that one day Trin would tell her the whole story behind not just her helping GJ, but the reasoning behind her getting kidnapped in the first place, which had started all of the strange happenings. Another thing that she hoped was that her sister did not do any more favors for Global Justice. The organization gave Trin some extremely perilous and life threatening assignments, knowing that Trin did not carry a firearm of any kind and no matter how apathetic she pretended to be, the blond would not take a life either.

The redhead just wanted Trin to be able to live her life. She knew that Trin would go to graduate school with Shin and they would somehow manage to make another truckload of money. Eventually, they would get doctorates in biochemistry and one day, they would grow out of pissing off people that pissed them off. They would eventually do something great, Kim was certain of that. They just needed the chance.

Trin was not thinking that far ahead. She just wanted to be out of the hospital and be able to stand on her own in time for Kim's graduation. She wanted to be able to celebrate with her family and enjoy their presences.

-*- (New Day)-*-

Trin hugged Kim once the graduation ceremony was over. She was a bit disappointed that her little sister had lost out on valedictorian to Justine Flanner, but she was still very proud of Kim. She had actually aggravated her injury by cheering quite loudly when they announced Kim's name. She released the redhead and then turned her attention to Ron. He gulped, expecting the worse. Trin merely extended her hand to the boy.

"Congratulations, Ronald," the aqua-eyed woman said in her flat, monotone voice.

"Wah?" he asked in a confused tone. He looked down at her hand as if he did not know what it was. He thought that he was all in for it, especially since not too long ago he had tried to hit her for "corrupting Kim," as he put it. Shin had been the one that caught his fist and crushed his hand, not breaking it, but hurting him enough to force him to apologize for his words.

"Congratulations. It is an acknowledgment of your achievement, in this case, graduating high school," Trin explained dully. She had not forgotten about Ron and his little outburst, but really, she did not feel like she needed to deal with him. His opinion was his opinion and she figured that he might want to change it sometime soon if he wished to continue having a best friend because Kim liked being with Shego and they all knew that she was going to stay with Shego for a nice long time. He needed to get over himself.

"Seriously?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow. "Where's the knife or the sword? What's the gag? This is some kind of trap, right?" He thought that she was coming over to him to slaughter him, not congratulate him for graduating.

"Though how you managed to graduate is rapidly becoming a great mystery to me," the blond female remarked dryly. "Should I retract my hand or will you accept the handshake at some point in the near future?" she asked with a nod to her outstretched palm.

Ron laughed nervously. She was probably wearing a hand-buzzer, he thought. And, of course, it would be a buzzer that would somehow give him a violent illness or make him miserable in some other way, he mentally added. He shook Trin's hand and was surprised that nothing happened during the whole exchange. Trin then went into her purse and pulled out an envelope. She handed him the flat package.

"Try not to lose it," she said and then turned her attention back to her little sister.

Ron craned a curious eyebrow. He was stunned that she had not said any biting comments nor had she made any death threats on Rufus. He opened the envelope and pulled out a card, of which the general message was congratulations. He opened it and his mouth nearly dropped open because of what was inside, namely five hundred dollars. He read the handwritten message in the card.

"We understand that you have a naco trust fund, which you can't access at the moment. Use this wisely. Don't be a fool and buy a hundred naco meals with it," the message ordered. It was signed from Trin and Shin.

Ron put the envelope away and he would take Trin's advice on trying not to lose it. _Maybe Trin's not so bad_, he considered while glancing over at the blond woman. Trin was busy being forced to get into a picture by her mother. The blond stood behind Kim and Shego for the photo. Kim was the only one that smiled for the picture. Ron shook the thought away. Trin had to be bad to not only turn Kim into a lesbian, but also somehow talk Kim into dating Shego.

Kim and Shego were together and their family knew that, although Kim still refused to acknowledge that she was a lesbian. It was sort of an inside joke among those that knew. The redhead and former thief did act a bit like a couple when in public, so some people guessed that Kim was a homosexual. Her sexual preference was something that people immediately blamed on Trin if they thought that it was wrong, which most people did.

Since Trin came out to her parents, she could really care less than nothing about what the general public thought. She and Tatsu now walked around like any other couple would. Tatsu did not have anything to lose in such an arrangement. In fact, Tatsu had a rather good time grabbing her girl's butt when they were outside. Tatsu had always wanted Trin to tell her parents about them because she knew that once they knew, Trin would not care about anything else. They did not do much in public, except for the occasionally groping from Tatsu, but it was nice to be able to hold hands while walking down the street and it was great to be able to greet her girl with a hug and kiss no matter where they were. Every now and then, they did disgust the public by sharing a passionate kiss where others could see.

"Trin, we're all going to dinner. Call Tatsu and tell her," Mrs. Possible instructed her eldest child. She and her husband were trying to get to know their daughters' girlfriends since they believed that the women would be around for a long time. So far, they liked Tatsu, even though they did not know much about her because she was a very quiet individual. Shego, on the other hand, they knew plenty about and they could only hope that she calmed down just a bit in the future.

"I'll tell her, but there's no guarantee that she can come. She's been swamped with work," Trin replied.

The blond was glad that her parents seemed to like Tatsu. The mechanic, though antisocial to a certain degree and a high school drop out, actually fit in with their little group. Their family hardly ever got into deep scientific discussions, except for Jim and Tim, and Tatsu could hang with them because she was a brilliant mechanic and had a mind for machines.

The boys kept trying to get Tatsu to build rockets with them after she took one of their favorites apart and put it back together while waiting for Trin one night. The twins decided that Tatsu was the new "cool sister." Tatsu beat Shego out, who would have won because she could do the fire thing, but Tatsu could build projectiles. In the "cool sister" race, the actual sisters had been pretty much lapped a dozen times by their girlfriends.

"She's probably swamped with work because she has such a high class, high maintenance, spendthrift girlfriend," Shin remarked.

"I'm not high class nor am I high maintenance, merely proper," Trin argued.

He scoffed. "Merely expensive."

"Don't be a hater because I have taste."

"Speaking of haters, let's see how proper you really are," Shin commented as he noticed that the Rockwaller troop was glaring them at. He smiled a bit because he thoroughly enjoyed when his evil twin cut them down a size or two. He supposed that he was a bit of a sadist in that regard, but he did not really care. There was something about a shrew dressing down a harpy that entertained him completely.

"If they say nothing, I can return the favor," Trin assured him while glancing at the Rockwallers. She was not about to bother with people that she believed to be beneath her as long as they stayed where they were.

"So, now that our little girl is going to join us at school, should we finally get a bigger a place?" Shin suggested.

She cut him a glance that questioned his intelligence. "You're always looking for a reason to move. We have a nice apartment and she might want to live with Shego in her own apartment."

"Your parents would allow that?" he asked incredulously. He remembered how they looked when he and Trin decided to live together and, to be quite frank, they would not sleep together on a bet.

"Well, the last time I checked, Kim could do anything. We'll just have to wait and see what she wants to do," Trin said and that was when the discussed redhead came over to the "evil twins." She kissed them both on the cheek.

"So, we'll be at the same school again. Isn't that totally spanking?" Kim asked in an excited tone.

"Not really when you think about it. Your sister's reputation is going to precede you thanks to your last name. The students will run for cover when they learn you're related to Trin. On a brighter note, no professor will think to give you less than an A. It worked for me and I'm not even related to her," Shin remarked.

"I don't care about that stuff. Besides, I've got you guys and I've got Shego when I go there. Even though Ron and I are going to different schools, he'll be in town too, so I still have him. I stand by my previous statement of spanking," Kim declared.

Shin and Trin smiled. They supposed that it would be spanking if they were all in the same town to get into trouble together. Getting into things with more people tended to make things more entertaining, if not a bit harder to get out of. Shin just hoped that he did not get stuck at the computer desk again. He liked being in the thick of things just like everyone else did.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: An epilogue to sneak a peek in on the group on a regular day after all of the trauma and stress.


	16. The Fallen Eden

I don't own these characters. Well, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu. But, you guys know that everybody else goes to Disney.

This chapter contains suggestive scenes and suggestive language.

Epilogue: The Fallen Eden

"Why do I get the heavy things?" Shin whined as he entered the new apartment with a big box in his arms. He could barely see over the box thanks to its size and it was about as heavy as the size suggested. He wondered what the hell was in the thing.

"Because you're the only guy around here," Trin replied as she stepped in behind him with a couple of boxes in her grip. Her two boxes did not equal half the size of the box that the young man was carrying.

"You're close enough to one where you should have to carry a heavy box, too. I'm sick of this double-standard crap. You all act all tough and you act all independent and whatnot like you can do anything, but let a heavy box show up and that's all me for some reason. If you're so butch, why don't you carry some of the heavy stuff?" Shin argued with a huff.

"Why don't you stop crying like a little bitch?" she countered in a civil tone.

"Are they going to have this argument with every trip to the truck and back?" Shego asked Kim as they came in behind the best friends. They were also carrying boxes.

"Probably," the hero answered. She had seen Trin and Shin argue over the smallest things for hours with little breaks in between. She did not understand it, but they seemed to enjoy pretending to hate each other.

Shin and Trin were helping Shego and Kim move into their new apartment. They now lived right down the hall from the "evil twins," which Kim liked. Shego was not too keen on the idea because she believed that Trin might continue to be overprotective of her little sister and try to get into their business. The blond had promised to mind her own affairs unless Kim came to her. Shego had come to understand that Trin's word was always good enough and she also had her hands full worrying about Shin, so she probably would not have time to worry about Kim and Shego's relationship.

Before the group could make another trip down to the moving truck, Trin's phone went off. She put down the boxes that she was holding to answer the call. She glanced down at the screen to see who it was that was hitting her up and she nearly smiled when she saw who it was. Instead of smiling, she kept her composure and answered.

"Hey, baby," Trin said and everyone stopped what they were doing. Shego, thinking the fastest, yanked the phone away from the blond before she got into a conversation with Tatsu. Kim and Shin breathed a sigh of relief that the green-skinned woman had gotten to the phone.

"No, you can't talk to Trin right now, Tatsu. She just isn't free. She's helping us move in and we'd like to finish it before the month ends," Shego informed the mechanic.

They had all recently discovered that Trin and Tatsu could talk on the phone for hours, despite the fact that Tatsu did not like to speak. The mechanic changed much her usual behavior for the blond, they all noticed, and Trin did the same when it came to Tatsu. Shin had a vague idea of how the couple could be when they were separated from each other for a while. They had a habit of seeing each other about every four days if Tatsu was not swamped with work. Unfortunately, they had not seen each other for over two weeks with Trin taking summer classes and Tatsu getting all sorts of cars coming in. They might stay on the phone for days with that kind of time between them, the crew thought and they just did not have that sort of time to spare.

"Oh, yeah, I'll give her the message," Shego assured the light cerulean-eyed mechanic and then she disconnected the call, much to Trin's chagrin.

"Dammit, Shego," Trin growled in pure anger. She had not seen her baby in a fortnight; how dare someone interfere with her chance to talk with Tatsu!

"What? She said that she's on her way. You don't need to talk to her if that's the case, so get back to work," the green-skinned female replied in a dismissive tone while tossing Trin her Partner back.

The blond college student made a fist, but told herself not to get into a fight with Shego in the brand new apartment. She and Shego actually got along rather well, as well as anyone could get along with either one of them. The super-powered woman learned that Trin was not as bad as she seemed. She did lack proper social skills, but then Shego did not have much of her own. She was not as bossy as the emerald-eyed female had first assumed, which made her easier to stomach. Shego saw that Trin could be close to normal if given the right conditions, namely no plots and relatively no people around her.

The group continued on with moving things in. Any large furniture was already in the place, brought in by moving men earlier that day. Trin, Kim, and Shego had gone shopping for days to find the perfect things to put into the apartment. They had gotten into arguments in a lot of stores over things because they all had different tastes when it came to colors. Shin had wisely stayed away from all of the shopping trips and he pitied any sales clerks that had gotten near the trio. He was surprised that they had not returned with any blood on them.

"Is this apartment bigger than ours?" Shin asked his best friend as he looked around the place when they were done moving everything in.

"Shin, you swear that anything new is somehow better than what we already have," Trin snorted.

"But, it seems bigger." New always did equal better in his mind. He did not see how anything used could contend with something that was brand, spanking new.

"Well, it's not and you know that. It's just your mind swearing that what we have is inferior because you want something new. You're so spoiled. This is only a two-bedroom apartment while ours is a three-bedroom apartment. You also know that all corner apartments are bigger and we have a corner apartment," she pointed out.

"But, still," he said, gazing around like a kid in a candy store.

"Come on, let's let them get settled in," the blond suggested.

Shin shrugged and he left he apartment with his evil twin to allow the couple time to get settled into their new home alone. The new home that Kim all but had to get down on her knees and beg for. Her parents were not very enthusiastic about the idea of her living with Shego, especially so early on in their relationship. The only reason that they allowed her to live with Shego was because they were right down the hall from Trin. Kim did not mind because she knew that her sister would not act like a parent if she lived near her. Trin would only offer up her opinion or advice on the relationship if asked.

"Well, Kimmie, let's get settled in like your maniac sister suggested," Shego said with a devilish smirk on her face.

Kim actually blushed because of the suggestive nature behind the words. The look in those enticing emerald eyes only served to make her blush more. She knew what was on her girlfriend's mind.

The couple had actually never done anything behind groping, most of which Shego handled. Kim was a bit too shy or nervous, always thinking that someone would burst in on them, to touch the former thief in any sort of provocative manner unless they were fighting, but Shego planned to break her right out of those now that they had their own place. Kim had expected as much, but she had not prepared mentally for it. She did not back down when Shego advanced, though.

"That's my girl," Shego smirked.

Shego knew that Kim was nervous, but she was still fearless. So, she would show Kim that there was nothing to be anxious about and, with luck, the girl's natural "Kimness" would force her to act. They would then have the first of many good times.

The former criminal leaned down and kissed the redhead deeply while her hands gently, but amatively wandered Kim's body to get her used to the idea of being caressed in intimate places. Shego had been trying to memorize every part of Kim and she was succeeding so far. She was also learning the sensitive parts of the redhead's body, which there were quite a few of.

The hero eventually gave into the delightful sensations that the ex-thief was causing and she began moaning. The sounds low at first, but they did get louder, especially when she remembered that they were alone. She grabbed for Shego, who smirked against delicious skin. The pale woman had longed for that moment and she was going to savor every second of it while making sure Kim thoroughly enjoyed herself and would never be timid when it came to being intimate again.

-8-8-8-8-

Shin retired for the night while Trin stayed up, even though it was getting late. She was sitting on the warm blue sofa in their neat living room with polished dark hardwood floors. She was waiting for Tatsu. She refused to go to bed until her lover came in, even though the mechanic had keys to the apartment. Shin did not mind Tatsu having keys; in fact, he was the one that suggested it because he hated sitting up with Trin, waiting for her ebony-haired girlfriend. He thought that it was stupid that she still waited, even though the mechanic could let herself in now.

Trin doubted that she could ever make her best friend understand why she waited for her lover to show up. She doubted that she could put it into plain words and it did not help matters that he did not have someone like Tatsu in his life to help him comprehend what she meant. She just knew that she would not be able to sleep until she knew for sure that Tatsu was there and safe.

The blond rose to her feet when she heard keys in the door. She walked to the short hall that led to the door and watched Tatsu enter. The mechanic locked the door back once she was in and then she walked soundlessly down the wooden corridor. She smirked when she noticed her blond bombshell at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall and looking mighty sexy clad in her pink pajamas.

"What have I told you about waiting for me?" Tatsu inquired while standing on her toes to greet her girl with a soft kiss on the lips. She did not find it fair that Trin was taller than she was.

"I don't have to listen to you. Are you hungry? I didn't make dinner, but we had some good takeout and I saved you some," Trin informed the mechanic.

"I don't want any food."

"You never do. Come on, I know you're tired."

Trin took Tatsu by the hand and lightly tugged her toward their bedroom. She figured that Tatsu just wanted to go to bed because that was typically the case. While Tatsu loved to work on cars, she thoroughly detested driving, especially for hours; she would only do it for her blond bombshell. So, generally, when she came to stay with Trin, she wanted to go to sleep as soon as she arrived.

The couple entered the bedroom and Trin was about to retrieve Tatsu's pajamas for her. The mechanic had plenty of clothes and things in the room, which was why Trin considered it their bedroom and not hers alone. The blond stopped her actions when Tatsu clicked the light off. She turned to face the shorter woman to get an explanation.

"What are you doing?" Trin inquired.

"I'm more hungry than tired. Feed me," Tatsu replied in a forceful whisper. The heated look in her eyes was enough to melt her lover.

"Help yourself."

Tatsu smirked and went to help herself, stalking over to Trin like a woman on a mission. She grabbed the blond around the waist and kissed her passionately. Trin wasted no time in returning the kiss with just as much fervor as her lover, wrapping her around Tatsu's neck despite the fact that she was the taller of the two.

After a few seconds of kissing, Tatsu decided to move things along and with agile, skilled fingers, she quickly opened Trin's pajama shirt. Once the shirt was open, Tatsu put her hands on Trin's abdomen. She teasingly touched her girl's smooth flesh, causing Trin to moan into her lover's mouth. Tatsu continued her exploration of the blond's soft skin and came across two dents in her girl's perfect makeup, the scars from her final GJ mission. Tatsu was not put off by the two marks and continued on her journey, carving more and more of Trin's flesh. She reached the blond's breasts and touched the bra that was covering her girl.

Tatsu stopped for a moment, much to Trin's dismay. The blond whimpered a bit when her lover halted. Tatsu had to look down at her girl's chest, which was heaving a bit as Trin was trying to catch her breath now that her lover had gotten her started up. The ice blue-eyed female pushed the shirt off of Trin's body and exhaled slowly to stay in control of herself when she saw what Trin was wearing.

"The blue lace," Tatsu muttered in sheer awe.

Trin was covered in a sky blue lace bra and it was her girlfriend's favorite. Obviously, Trin had other notions in mind than to let Tatsu go to sleep in the first place. Now, Tatsu could not wait to see the rest of the lingerie.

"Yes, the blue lace," Trin replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you look so sexy," Tatsu whispered while placing light kisses on Trin's creamy neck.

"Why thank you kindly, but now, you're overdressed."

Tatsu only smirked. Trin reached for the mechanic's t-shirt, but Tatsu stopped her. The mechanic peeled off her all white t-shirt to reveal that she was wearing a white tank top underneath it. She pulled that off and was left in a white sports bra, which showed off her well-toned abdomen.

"Baby, one day we've got to get you some sexy lingerie," Trin commented. Her baby had a beautiful, muscular body and she would not mind seeing it in something more flattering than a sports bra just once.

"One day," Tatsu scoffed. She could not see herself in the undergarments that her lover wore. It seemed a bit ridiculous to have lace or silk or something else undoubtedly decadent underneath oil-stained overalls. She loved seeing Trin such things, though.

Tatsu went back to kissing the blond, touching the blond. Trin was just as active, caressing the shorter woman rather eagerly. Trin was just fortunate that Tatsu did not rip her out of her remaining clothes because she was not playing around.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin was taken from her sleep by the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning, she managed to open one eye, which was pointless she realized seconds later. She grabbed the phone from memory.

"Hello?" Trin asked in a groggy tone.

"Hey, sis," Kim greeted the blond in a much too happy tone for the time of day, not that Trin even knew what time it was. She just knew that it was early. Therefore, her sister should not sound as happy as she did. There just was no excuse for it.

"Kim, what time is it?"

"Seven-ish," the redhead practically chirped.

Trin groaned. "Oh. You're looking for breakfast," she guessed. She did not even want to assume why her sister sounded so peppy so early.

"Please and thank you."

"You have got to learn the rules around here, Mini-me. When we're free, like weekends or just no school, breakfast is at nine, not at eight, and we do not call me at seven in the morning."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. So, come on by at about nine or so."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye." Trin hung up the phone and settled back into her pillow. She was about to go back to sleep, but a kiss on her bare shoulder garnered her attention. She turned around to see that Tatsu was awake. "What are you doing up?" the blond inquired curiously because Tatsu habitually slept late if she could.

"Having breakfast," Tatsu replied and she kissed Trin's shoulder again. It was a long, wet kiss.

"You're mighty frisky."

"It's been too long," the mechanic stated. "Not seeing you for two weeks was torture, just pure, uninterrupted torture. I need you."

"So much for sleep," Trin commented as she leaned in to kiss her lover. She would always merrily forsake sleep to be with her baby.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin was working on breakfast by the time that Shin woke up. He wandered out to the dining room table, which was occupied by Shego, Kim, and Tatsu. They all glanced at him as he sat down while yawning loudly and scratching the top of his head, messing his inky mop even more. His hair was going in every direction possible.

"You look like hell," Shego noted. She, on the other hand, looked rather pleased and close to being visibly happy. There was almost a freaking glow to her and it had nothing to do with the green plasma. He could guess why, but he would rather not.

"I had a horrible sleep," Shin replied with a groan.

"Why, what happened?" Kim asked. She was practically glowing, too. Shin had a feeling that he was the only person that had not been laid last night.

"Nothing much, except someone was yelling 'ay, Dios' the whole night," Shin answered while glaring into the kitchen.

Trin seemed to feel his chocolate eyes gazing at her as if he was trying to burn a whole in her side with his hard eyes. She turned to glare right back at him. The pair stared at each other intensely and it was shocking that lightning did not shoot from their eyes. Everyone knew a battle was set to arise and they just hoped that it did not interfere with the morning meal.

"Maybe you should stop listening at the wall," Trin suggested.

"Tell me, why is it that you only seem to believe in God when Tatsu is making you climax?" he countered with a smirk.

Shego and Kim were a bit surprised by that line because they really did not see it coming. The shock showed on Kim's face while Shego coughed to avoid laughing; she did not want to interrupt the dispute. The former thief noticed a while ago how entertaining the best friends could be when left to their own devices.

"Are you jealous that I have someone that cares enough to make me climax?" Trin retorted.

Kim was now a bright scarlet color all the way up to her ears. Tatsu did not appear affected by the argument and grabbed a biscuit from a pan that was there to tide everyone over until breakfast was done. Shego was now chuckling and hoping that things escalated.

"I'm merely vexed that you must shout like a wanton whore to the ceiling every time that she does," Shin riposted.

"At least I don't act like a wanton whore," Trin countered dryly.

"Oh, no? Then is it someone else that likes Tatsu to smack her ass and call her a bitch?"

Trin frowned. Apparently, she was going to have to slay Shin that morning because she lacked a decent comeback. She reached down by the stove and pulled out a katana. Shin knew what she was going for and was armed with three narrow shuriken in each hand by the time she unsheathed her blade. They stared each other down.

"These two take their arguing very seriously," Shego muttered in an amused tone. She had seen the pair argue a few times since joining the crew. They did not pull any punches and once one of them was at a lost for words, they tended to hit each other. Shin did not seem to pull punches literally with Trin and she did not pull any with him. They just did not hit in the face.

"Come on," Shin dared his best friend.

"Cut it out, you two. We all know that Trin isn't going to risk harming her furniture," Tatsu pointed out. She was calling their bluff on the battle really. She had never seen them fight in the apartment nor had she ever seen them go at each other seriously with weapons.

"She makes a point. We'll settle this is the park after breakfast," Trin informed her evil twin.

"Bring it on, whore," he replied, obviously pumped thanks to the tiff between him and Trin, especially since he knew that he had gotten the better of her that time around.

"Oh, that's it. I was making you a traditional Japanese breakfast because I knew we'd kept you up, but screw that," Trin declared and she unceremoniously dumped everything that she had made into the trash. Shin and Shego looked hurt, as if she shot them, by the fact that the food was now in the garbage. Kim and Tatsu were not surprised seeing as how Trin needed to have the last word in everything.

"You uppity, demonic, bride-of-Satan, whore to the goddamn devil," Shin hissed. He loved nothing more than to have traditional Japanese food and she had just dumped a whole meal into the trash as if it was nothing.

"What he said," Shego concurred because she was hungry.

"I believe you have just learned not to anger the cook," Kim remarked.

"Especially Trin. They lucked out because she could have always just poisoned the meal," Tatsu commented.

"There's always the next meal," the redhead pointed out.

"I'd like to see her try," Shego said while holding up a plasma-charged fist. She would beat the crap out of Trin if the blond ever tried something so underhanded.

-8-8-8-8-

After a new breakfast was prepared and devoured, the clique made their way to the park. Shin and Trin were quite serious about continuing their battle. They entered a meadow and the evil twins stood to face each other in battle. The pair was not armed, which Tatsu expected.

"So, loser gets our papers along with the butt kicking," Trin proposed.

"Fine, since I'm going to destroy you as always," Shin replied.

The blond arched an eyebrow. "Since when do you destroy me? You have been doing our papers these past couple of terms."

"What are they fighting for?" Shego asked Kim because they were going on about something beyond the argument that morning.

"Every term they fight to see which one of them is going to do all of their papers. The loser does their papers while the winner tackles doing other people's papers for a profit. They think it's easier to do other people's papers because other people have lower standards," Kim explained.

"Oh, so, they can do your papers and we can relax?" Shego asked with a smirk for her girlfriend to get what she meant when she said "relax."

"No, I think that I'm on my own with that. Unless I bribe Shin, anyway," the redhead answered. She knew that Trin would never do a paper for her. She might help, but she would never write the paper. Shin was a bit easier to work with since he was not her sibling and he would do almost anything real international candy. He had a thing for anything from another country for some reason.

"I just remembered that Trin owes me a fight," Shego said and she slipped in between the two best friends, who were posed to fight. "Shin, let me in here for a second," the green-skinned martial artist requested.

"Oh, yes. Shin, do let her in for a moment. It'll just be a second," the blond insisted.

"All right, if you don't mind, I'm going to go win some money from Tatsu by betting against you," Shin remarked.

The young man trotted over to Tatsu and Kim, who were parked against a tree. Shin pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills and waved them at Tatsu. The mechanic offered him a bored glance and pulled out her own money.

"You're so gullible. You think your baby … No, wait, what is that utterly ridiculous name that you call her? Oh, yes, your blond bombshell. You think your little blond bombshell can beat anybody, but if she can't seriously injure someone in a battle, she sucks," Shin proclaimed.

Tatsu did not respond. She knew that Shin was just trying to goat her into a verbal dispute. She turned her attention to the two fighters. Trin had come ready to fight with her contacts instead of her glasses. She was wearing sweat shorts instead of her usual form fitting pants. She also had on a tank top instead of her usual button-down style shirt.

Trin and Shego went at each other in a flash. The first few seconds, they both tried to feel each other out, figuring out how the other fought. Trin recalled how Shego came at her when they first met, so she believed that she had a good feel for the green-skinned woman. So, she went at the former thief with the first real offensive strike.

Trin lashed out with a palm strike and caught Shego directly in the abdomen. The older woman fell back, but she went right back at Trin as soon as she got her balance back. The blond ducked an aggressive slash attack and tried to counter by sweeping Shego's legs out from underneath her, but the raven-haired woman jumped. Trin righted herself and launched a side kick that Shego managed to block with her forearm. She pushed the blond away while silently noting how strong the college student actually was. Trin's geek style belied what she was capable of and Shego knew that, but it was still hard to get over the fact that she seemed to be a regular nerd.

"So, Kim, who are you rooting for?" Shin asked to be annoying. He even had his best irking smile on his face.

"I'm not rooting for anyone," Kim replied. _My sister versus My girlfriend? Of course, I'm not rooting for anyone_. "I just want to see a good, clean match."

Shin nodded to show that he understood what she meant. "Trin, Kim said you're going to lose! Her girl is going to murder you!" he called while sticking his tongue out. Give him the chance around people that he knew and Shin seemed to think he was a toddler with no sophistication at all.

"What?" Trin asked and that almost got her clawed in the face by her opponent. She backed away just in time.

"I didn't say that! Shin's lying again!" Kim promised her sister.

"I'm not lying, merely making things as usual. I like to tell a good story," the young man remarked with a mischievous smile.

Trin decided to ignore Shin, as things were always less stressful that way. She focused solely on Shego because she knew that was the best thing to do. She waited to spot an opening in the former thief's assault. She found her moment and seized it a millisecond too late. She kicked for Shego's ribs and Shego caught her leg. The green-hued woman smirked, thinking that she had the blond.

"Not as good as you think, huh?" Shego teased Trin.

The college student shook her head, not answering the question, but disapproving of having her leg held. She jumped to hit Shego with her other leg. The former thief released the blond and backed away to avoid getting kicked in the face.

Trin landed on the ground perfectly and launched herself at Shego in split second. Shego was not caught off guard and defended against the attack. The battle continued on. Shin glanced at Tatsu and bragged with his expression alone, claiming her forty dollars with his cocoa eyes.

"I told you, Tatsu, your blond bombshell is crap in a sparring match. In any fight where she can't seriously injure someone, she's dead buns. Straight garbage. She's just no good. She doesn't know how to spar like us normal people do," Shin stated.

"That's your word?" Tatsu asked as Trin kicked Shego again. Shego blocked, but the kick still pushed her back several feet. It seemed that the blond woman was stronger than she was letting on.

"Kim, make your sister lose, so I don't lose my forty bucks," Shin pled.

"Can't help you there. You always jump ship too early," Kim replied. She knew that he was playing around usually when he acted like a baby or craven because he was a person that liked some trouble.

"You're pretty good, Possible," Shego acknowledged, breathing heavy.

"I get better. I just need some time to adjust," Trin replied, panting also. She had to remind herself that it was a friendly match and prepare mentally for that. Her demons had to be locked away and ignored. She was good to go at the moment and she felt that she could battle with Shego all day as they were. She doubted Shego had a problem with that and she would not mind at all.

Shego only laughed a bit. _This girl is full of herself_. _I can see where Princess gets her confidence. _She ran at the blond, coming at Trin with a swipe move, which Trin dodged. The ex-criminal then went into some kick moves, which the blond avoided until she caught Shego's leg, something like how the former thief did to her minutes ago.

Shego growled as Trin flipped her onto the ground. Trin was going to come in with a punch, but the green-skinned female attacked first. She nicked the blond with her foot. Trin backed away to miss getting hit with the full force of Shego's leg. The former thief then hopped up and they continued to go back and forth.

"All right, that's it," Shin decided after watching the fight much longer than he liked.

The sparring went on for over five minutes and Shin suspected that it would go on for much longer if no one stepped in. He was becoming a bit annoyed by the match. First of all, he thought that he might be out of forty dollars and, second of all, he was supposed to be taking on Trin. The latter concerned him much more than the former, not that he would say so out loud.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked the young man.

"I call cheats!" Shin shouted and he ran right into the match.

The redhead arched an eyebrow. "Call cheats?"

Tatsu motioned to the fight for Kim to understand what Shin was going on about. The young man rushed in and joined the match, going right at Trin. Kim could not believe her eyes; _Shin's cheating!_

"What are you doing?" Shego demanded, speaking to Shin. She was upset that he was interrupting a quite entertaining battle.

"I called cheats," Shin replied as if that meant anything to her.

"Well, I think Tatsu called cheats, too," Trin commented.

"Why do you say that?" Shin inquired.

"She's about to pile drive you," the blond answered casually.

"Huh?" Shin was grabbed around the waist from behind and before he could even grasp what was happening, Tatsu had him flipped over and his head was in the dirt. He groaned. "Dammit, Tatsu. You have to call cheats loud," he muttered in pain.

"My blond bombshell heard me," Tatsu replied.

"You are so dead," he stated.

Tatsu only laughed as Shin stood up and went at her for revenge. They moved in on Trin and Shego's fight, which Shin did not mind because it gave him an excuse to go against his best friend while he was at it. Kim continued to watch and Tatsu noticed her on the sidelines.

"You might as well join in," the mechanic informed the teen.

Kim shrugged because Tatsu had a point. She knew that they all could fight for hours and she did not want to sit there for hours just watching them enjoy themselves. She dived into the fray, too.

-8-8-8-8-

Well, that's the end of that. This is the first in a series. The next story in the series is called Memoirs of the Malcontent.


End file.
